Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kan: Noroi hen
by WOLFEDEN Studios
Summary: After Jimetsu. Did you figure it all out? If you did, congrats! Please enjoy watching the secrets unfold in Kan Kai! This last question arc is my gift to you. Thanks for everything! Rated M for sexual themes, strong language, and intense violence.
1. Chapter 1: Fate

**(Sorry for taking so long! >_**

**Also, the official trailer for the Kanashii-hen VN is on youtube. My channel name is in my profile if you're interested in checking it out. Thanks again! Enjoy!**

**~WOLFEDEN)**

Higurashi no Naku Koro ni

Noroi-hen (The Malediction Chapter)

Will You Forgive Me?

I just want acceptance and belonging.

Will You Forgive Me?

I just want someone to ease this pain.

Will You Forgive Me?

I just want to be loved.

Can You Forgive Me?

Chapter 1: Fate

Part A

I was young then. I was sitting on my father's knee, looking out of the second floor window of my family's house. We were watching the clouds go by, the grass swaying in the gentle breeze, and we heard the chirping of the insects outside. Everything was so serene. This was my only memory of that place. It was the memory that I always treasured.

I heard my father laugh. I looked up at him. I saw his rich smile.

"What is it, Daddy?"

"Hm? Oh, it's nothing! I was just listening to the cicadas," he smiled at me with his eyes closed.

"That's what's making that sound?"

"That's right!" My father laughed. "Those are cicadas you hear. Aren't they beautiful?"

His voice was full of affection. He really loved those things. "I guess they are," I said, unsure of how I really felt towards them. Just being with my father was good enough for me. I didn't need anything else.

"I love them!" He hugged me. "Although, it's a shame we'll be moving soon. I won't get to hear them for quite a while." He sighed. "Let's enjoy them as much as we can before tomorrow. We have a long day ahead of us!"

"I'm really nervous about moving…" I trembled at the thought of a new place, with new people, and a new home.

"It'll be alright!" He cupped his hand around me ear. It amplified the chirping of the insects. "Just listen to their chirping! Whenever you hear them sing, they'll make you feel much better! They'll remind you of who you are, and where you came from! You'll never be alone!"

I think that's why I grew to love the sound of the cicadas. They soothed my soul, eased my weary mind, and made me feel at home. They reminded me of him.

My eyes twitched. I groggily opened them up. I was lying down and looking up at the bright afternoon sky. I was afraid whenever I looked up there. My stomach would feel sick and my head would start to pulse. I knew there was nothing to be afraid of, but I always had this odd belief that the sky would crash on top of me. I had this fear ever since I was kid. It followed me all the way to adulthood. I was twenty and I was afraid of such a childish fantasy.

"Oh, good!" A voice spoke. It came from above me. A girl's head peered down at me. Her long soft crimson hair fell upon my face. "I was beginning to think you died!"

"Shut up, Kaiko."

I stretched my arms out. I heard them crack. I rolled my head around. Smooth skin tickled the back of my neck. I loved that feeling. It was enough to drive me crazy.

"H-Hey! Don't roll your head around too much!" I could sense that she was blushing.

I did it anyway.

She slammed the side of her fist onto my chest.

I coughed and fell off of her lap. I clutched at my chest and squirmed around on the cold unforgiving floor.

"I warned you, Katsu!" Kaiko laughed evilly at me. "Serves you right! Maybe next time I won't let you fall asleep on my lap!"

I sat back up and rubbed at my chest. "Damn! That really hurts!"

She laughed again.

This girl's name was Akahana Kaiko. She was my best friend in all of Japan. Actually, she was my only friend. She had been with me every step of the way since I moved to the big city. I didn't know anybody when I first went to school here. She used to be the vice president of my class, before we graduated, and she found me one day, eating on the roof of the school by myself. She joined me and acted as if we had been friends all of our lives. We had been inseparable after my first year.

The two of us were now twenty and she was in college. I didn't know what I wanted to do with my life, so I didn't attend. Maybe I would be a craftsman like my dad. I had no idea. My mind didn't drift towards the future. It was right here in the now.

Kaiko stuck her hand out to me. "Silly, Katsu! What're you doing lying on the floor like that?"

I turned my head at her hand, huffing at her.

"C'mon! I'm sorry for hitting you!" He smiled sweetly at me.

It was that kind of smile that made my heart melt. I looked back and took her hand. She pulled me up.

"You know, Kaiko, you can be the biggest pain in the ass sometimes!" I winked at her.

"You still love me!"

"I'll tell ya what else I love…" I eyed up and down her slender, but enticing figure, dangerously slow.

She sat back on the bench we were on moments ago. She sat very proactively, stroking the inside of her thigh with her thin finger. She was playing with the end of her skirt. I saw her lift the end of it by just a fraction.

"…You still wanna play with me, little boy…? Come on…I'm waiting…" Kaiko said suggestively. She batted her scarlet eyes at me.

I couldn't take my own eyes off of her. The sunlight hit her just right. She looked amazing. Every part of her was enhanced by the sun. My heart really was melting when I watched Kaiko.

"Ahaha!" She crossed her legs and pointed at me. "I got you again! You're too easy to tease, Katsu! You're so shallow!"

I shook my head. "I'm not shallow!"

"Oh really? Tell me then," she said as she walked up to me. She brought her face close to mine. "What were you thinking about just then?"

I gulped loudly. She caught me! "N-nothing…! I wasn't thinking about anything…!"

"You liar!" She slapped me lightly. "You were thinking about something impure, weren't you?"

I grunted and stuck my hands into my pockets. I looked away from her.

"I knew it!" She poked at my chest. "You're too easy!"

"Ugh…don't you have class soon?"

Kaiko looked at her wrist watch. "Oh, shoot! You're right! I gotta get going!" She grabbed her satchel near the bench and ran back over to me. "I'll talk to you later okay? Seriously, Katsu, you need to go to school here! Then we can hang out 24/7! It'll be fun!"

I folded my arms behind my head and smirked. I averted my eyes from her. "I'll think about it."

"You better! Well, see ya!" Kaiko petted my head and ran off down stairs to find her class.

I left the rooftop we were on and proceeded down to the main entrance of the school. It was quite a place. There was a whole sea of cherry blossom trees at the main gate. The wind blew the petals all around the area. I caught one of them in my hand. I smiled at it. I blew it into the air and watched it float among the other petals.

This was Kaiko's college. It was coming to the end of her second year. She was studying for her final exams and preparing for her next year. She was studying law so she could be cop. Her dad used to be a police officer, as well as her grandfather and his father, so she was carrying on the family tradition. It made me think about my own traditions and how I was next in line for my duties. When it came to being a police officer, Kaiko read too many comic books for "reference" during our time in high school. She always envisioned herself as this paragon of justice, smiting the wicked and protecting the innocent. If there was anybody who could clean up crime here in Tokyo, it was her. She'd do it by any means necessary.

While Kaiko had plans for a good future, I had none. I was just a country boy in the big city with no goals or ambitions. I only knew how to do simple things. I wasn't the best student, but I always showed care in my studies when it came to creativity, as I inherited my father's creative mind. He used to be a craftsman. He used to make furniture, some art, and did a little of architecture on the side of his main job. Maybe I'd do something like that. I didn't think I'd be cut out to take my father's main job: being a temple priest.

My name is Katsurou. I was just a simple guy with simple needs and desires. I wanted to get married, have a few kids, and just live out the rest of my life in peace with my remaining family and with my one and only friend, Kaiko. My mother and I lived together in a regular apartment, nothing special. Ever since my dad died, I needed to stay with my mother to look out for her. Actually, I wanted to look out for her. She was all I had left.

My dad died in 1963, when I was ten, after we came to Tokyo. Mom told me he used to help run a shrine back where we used to live. I barely remembered seeing him work or when he was in his robes. He suffered a stroke and passed away ten years ago. Mom and I were both devastated, but we managed to work through that tragedy. She worked as a clerk in a toy store while I took various oddjobs until I grew up. I was a waiter around this time. Money was always a big issue for us. That's another reason why I didn't go to college. I had to make enough money to support this family. I was the man of the house now and I had to provide. It was my responsibility.

We came all the way from Hinamizawa, Shishibone City. It was a very rural village in the countryside, but it had a charm to it. It was a very quiet place to live and it was very majestic, from what I could remember. Living in this city for ten years destroyed my country mannerisms and most of my memories. My mom had her Hinamizawan accent, while I sounded just like the regular city slicker. The culture in Tokyo sort of changed me.

Despite all of that, I still know where I came from. My father, before we left for Tokyo, sat me on his lap and he introduced me to the beautiful sound of the cicadas. I didn't hear many cicadas in Tokyo, but when I did, I instantly thought of him. I could feel his presence when I heard them. It was like my father took their form and chirped to me, trying to talk to me. I guess that's why I actually talked to those insects. I thought that they were my father.

I wandered around for a few blocks until I came to my apartment building. I jogged up the stairs to the first floor and looked for my door number. Good old 193. I unlocked the door and entered.

BAM!

"Ow!" I jumped up in pain. I fell against the wall and caressed my throbbing head.

"You're late!" a voice hollered at me.

"Jeez!" I spotted a muscular middle aged woman with gray hair, holding a broom in her hands. "Mom! What the hell's your problem?"

She spun the broom around and rested it on her shoulder. "You're late! You got work to do around here!"

"I just got home!"

Mom gritted her teeth at me. "That doesn't excuse ya!"

"Man, sonuva-"

She whacked me in the face again with her broom. "What'd I tell you 'bout cussing?"

I rubbed my cheek and stood back up. I felt a small cut on my face. I smiled weakly at her. "Sorry."

"Now go and get your uniform ready! You gotta take out the trash too! Now get movin'! You got work at four, remember?" She spotted my cut. "And go disinfect that cut! Sorry about that! Haha! Don't know my own strength too well!" She smiled and tried to appear innocent as she could be. That weapon in her hand prevented me from thinking she was, however.

"Mom, that's four hours away! I can hang out for a little bit, can't I?"

She just stared at me coldly.

"Ya know," I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes at her. "I'm an adult now. I don't have to follow your orders anymore!"

Mom smacked the shaft of the broom into her free hand. The sound made me flinch.

I blinked at the broom and thought long and hard about my next words. "You know what? Why don't I get my uniform ready and take out the garbage? I got work in four hours!" I sprinted up the stairs leading up to my room.

"Yeah…that's what I thought you said!" She chuckled and swept the floor up.

That was my dear, sweet mother: a hard-ass slave driver with a heart of gold. My grandfather, on her side of the family, used to be in the army. His way of life rubbed off on her. It made her the toughest woman I've ever known. She could snap a guy in two with just one hand! She could even kill you with just a bobby pin!

This was kind of her way to cope with the loss of my father. Since I was the man of the house now, she had to whip me in to shape and take responsibility for every little thing I did or didn't do. Mom didn't have any time, or the patience, for laziness, incompetence, and for a bad attitude. She needed someone she could depend on when things got rough.

I was up in my room. I found my waiter uniform lying on my bed, wrinkled and rife with lint. I always hated doing this! I pressed it, cleaned it, and laid it out for when I needed it. I hated this thing! Kaiko always teased me about this getup! Sometimes she'd come down to my restaurant and act like she didn't know me. She would give me a hard time and I just had to stand there and take it.

After that was all set, I put a small bandage on my cut and gathered the trash from my room, Mom's room, the bathrooms, and from the kitchen. I placed all of the garbage into one big bag and sorted out the recyclables and placed them outside my house for the garbage men to take. This job was so tedious, but at least I could do something else to help around the house.

"Katsu! Get in here! It's dinner time!"

That was fast. She always made me supper early on the nights I had to work. She didn't want me to work on an empty stomach. My mom even held the world record for being the fastest cook in the world. She always started a meal, even when she wasn't hungry. By the time she was hungry, she had her food already done. She knew how to use time to her advantage.

I came inside to see dinner waiting for me on the kitchen table. Did she really have all of this done before I came home? How did she do this every time? She was inhuman!

"What were you doing out there for so long?" Mom looked at me suspiciously. "Something I should know about?"

"I was outside for five minutes! That's not long!" I sighed. I took my seat next to her. "I moved as fast as I could!"

"Meh…"

I grunted at her.

I didn't really eat too much. My mind drifted elsewhere. I was thinking about Kaiko and her university, about her dreams and how hard she worked. I was still wondering about what I could do to help this family. I couldn't think about anything else. My dreams and goals weren't important right now.

"Somethin' the matter?" Mom said. "You barely touched your food! You're gonna starve to death at work if you don't get something in your belly!"

"I'll be fine." I played around with my piece of steak. "Hey, Mom? I have a random question. You ever think about home?"

"We are home, Katsu!"

"No…I mean Hinamizawa."

Mom stopped eating for a moment. She smiled at me. "You've been thinking about your father again, huh?"

I was guilty as charged.

"You've been thinking about him a lot lately."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, not at all!" She looked at her wedding ring lovingly. It was gold and it had a silver line that went around the sides of it. "I miss him too."

" Mom?" I thought for a second to form my thought. "Why did we move away from Hinamizawa?"

She folded her hands and held her chin up with them. Her warm smile was still on her face. "You don't like living in the city?"

"No, I do. I-I'm just curious as to why Dad wanted to move." My eyes focused on the wood of the table. I was becoming embarrassed for asking that question. "I can't remember much about that village, you know? It's weird…I only have one memory of that place but I still love it, if that makes any sense."

Mom smiled. "Well, your father wanted to be something more than what he was. You remember he was a shrine priest there?"

I nodded.

"His duties became too tiring and he questioned the purpose of his job. His grandfather and even his father had that one duty. It was so monotonous and troublesome that he wanted to expand his horizons. He didn't want to be stuck doing that for the rest of his life. He didn't want your life to be like his, confined to that shrine all the time."

"But...wasn't this duty a tradition? Aren't traditions supposed to be upheld?"

Mom laughed. "I guess your father wanted to be different! He never told me why he wanted to leave that life." Her face grew red. "But I think…maybe it had to do with us…he wanted to be with us. You were still young, and his shrine duties kept him away from us for so long. I think he felt guilty and decided to move us to Tokyo. He wanted to be around more! He didn't want anything to distract him again!"

I blinked at Mom. "Hey, are you okay? You're blushing…a lot!"

"Huh?" She covered her face with her hands and fidgeted. "I-I'm not! What makes you say that?"

"Hahaha!" I held my stomach. "You really were in love with the guy, huh?"

She had a twinkle in her eye. She was looking at her wedding ring again. "I was…I still am…and he loved you very much!"

"I know," I said with a small simper. "I just wished I got to know him a little better. He died when I was so young."

"He's still around you!" She patted my hand. "He's in the air, the trees, even in the simple sounds of nature!"

That reminded me of that memory. "I know. I bet he was a great guy."

"He loves us dearly. But those bastards in the village gave him such a hard time about leaving!" Her hand became hot. I could see her getting angry. "That guy, Kimiyoshi, he was friends with your father, and he didn't do one thing to help him! He's the worst of them all! He ended that friendship because of his upcoming duties to the village! He betrayed your father!"

My mind clicked. "Wasn't that dispute over something important? I know Dad left his shine duties, but didn't that really involve us leaving the village?"

"Yeah. They yelled at your father for taking us away from the village and for 'abandoning' his birth right." She huffed. "That's when that curse bullshit came up."

"Oyashiro-sama's curse?" I asked casually. I didn't bat an eye at that name.

Mom shook her head. "I don't wanna talk about that curse. You know that's just superstition! That's what got me, about the Furudes and Kimiyoshi: they kept spoutin' about that curse to scare your dad into staying in Hinamizawa. Why would a guardian deity go cursin' people? It's asinine! How dare they besmirch the name of such an honorable god like him? He saved the village from demons thousands of years ago! Why would he curse anybody?"

I at first believed in the curse when I was young. My dad died of a stroke conveniently after when we came into Tokyo. Dad had been showing health problems even before we moved away. It was just a coincidence. I knew better nowadays than to believe in some dumb curse.

"Let's talk about a happier subject!" Mom looked at me with these big hopeful eyes. "So…Katsu….how's Kaiko?"

Ah shit…not again.

"She's just fine!" I smiled at her. My iconic smile was my poker-face. "We hung out a little bit before her class today!"

"She's been treating you well, yes?" She narrowed her eyes, while grinning devilishly.

I knew what she was doing. She was going to break me this time!

"Yeah! She's the best friend I guy could ask for!" I stuffed my mouth full of steak and rice.

"Oh okay, I see." She looked away for a sec.

I did it! She was giving up!

"I was hoping you guys made out by now!"

I spat my food back onto my plate. "Dammit, Mom!"

"Gahahahaha!" She nearly fell out of her chair. "When are you going to grow up and ask her out? She's perfect for you!"

"She's a royal pain in my ass! Who would ask her out?"

"You would." She shot me another smile.

My heart thumped loudly. Now my face was the one all red.

"Well," she nudged me with her elbow. "When are you going to ask her out?"

"I'm not!" I furrowed my brow at her. "We've been friends for five years! That's where it ends!"

"You're afraid something might happen and you two won't be friends anymore, right?"

She saw right through me. That was my greatest fear. Maybe I liked her, I didn't know. I knew she would the perfect woman to have by my side, but I treasured our friendship. I didn't want to risk anything.

"If love is that powerful, it'll keep you two together! Even if one of you does something awful, you'll forgive each other and get through it! All you need is love, am I correct?"

I looked away. "Yeah…I dunno…"

"Trust me, Katsu!" Mom smiled brightly. "I've been there! And it turned out perfect for me! I got a great kid out of the deal!"

"Oh yeah, where is he? I wanna meet him."

"Oh, shut up! Don't talk like that!" She slapped me on the back of my head.

"Ow!"

"Gahaha!"

Part B

After dinner, I changed into my waiter's uniform and donned my jacket. I said goodbye and goodnight to my mother. I always came home late when she was sleeping. She got so worried about me walking the streets at night, but I was always fine. After all, she was the one who taught me how to fight if I ever got into a bad spot. Her father's martial arts' training was passed down to her and then to me. I was never really that good at it though. I knew a few takedown moves, but other than that, I was screwed if I ever fought somebody! I was a waiter, not a fighter!

I arrived at my place of business, the Gemini Club. It was a restaurant that also functioned as a small bar. It was one of the more popular places on the street. The pay was good and you got to meet lots of pretty ladies. I liked the job. There was nothing wrong about it, but I felt like I still could do better.

My boss welcomed me and immediately put me to work. I took orders here and there, brought them out when they were ready, and gave the customers their bill. The waiters here made decent tips too. Most of my coworkers got lucky with their tips; the best I had ever gotten was 1,000 yen. I made it my quest to get more than that, but I always came a few bills short of my goal though.

I was on break for about twenty minutes. When I sat a free table, reserved for employees, I looked out into the elaborately furnished club. The rugs were velvet, the booths were made of the highest quality of leather, the lights were dim to give off that romantic ambience, and there was a small dance floor in the middle of the restaurant. Some of the old timers got up and danced the night away, along with a few married couples the occasional boyfriend and girlfriend. It was a good place to work. There had never been any fights, disputes, or anything. It was one of the most peaceful places to eat and just relax.

As soon as my shift began again, my eyes noticed something that was different. The aura this place had was drastically different. It felt warm, very sweet, and very alluring. What the heck was it? It tickled my senses and made my body and brain feel hot.

I saw a woman being seated at a booth by her lonesome. She didn't look much older than me. She looked like she was twenty-four or twenty-six. She had short raven hair and she had long bangs with silver rings dangling from them. She wore a casual maroon shirt, a little low cut, and she had a necklace that glimmered in the small light. She wore a pair of dark blue jeans with maroon slippers that matched the shirt. But the thing that really struck me was her eyes. They were sapphire. They were absolutely mystifying. I feel like I could get lost within them. Everything about her shocked me.

One coworker was called over to her table, but I shoved him out of the way to get there first.

"Hey, there!" I said extremely happily. "Welcome to the Gemini Club! What can I get for you, tonight?"

The woman glanced up at me. She was looking at her menu. "I'll take the Teriyaki Beef entre, please." Oh, man…even her voice sounded divine! It was so soft and so enticing…I could have lose it!

My poker smile was activated. "Certainly, miss! I'll get that right out for you!"

She handed me her menu. My finger accidentally touched her hand. It was so smooth! And it smelled delectable! Her perfume was so good! God…thank you!

Without knowing it, I was staring at her. She was pushing her hair back behind her ear.

She noticed me staring. She smiled at me and batted her eyes. "See something you like?"

"Yes…no! I mean…uh…er…I'll get that entre out for you right away!" I bowed. "So sorry! A thousand apologies!" I dashed off into the kitchen. I could hear her giggle behind me.

I was skipping! I was literally skipping! This woman cast some sort of spell over me! I could tell my coworkers were getting irritated by my frequent sighs and trips to my fantasy world, but I didn't care. There was no harm in looking, right?

When her dinner was ready, I grabbed the tray and waltzed right out to her table. She was shocked by how fast I brought it out. I gave her extra utensils if she needed them and an extra napkin.

"Enjoy!" I said very charmingly.

"My! This looks great!" She smiled at the food and at me.

"Yes! We give excellent service!"

"I can tell!" She giggled at me again.

Oh crap…what do I say now? What do I say?

"You need anything, don't hesitate to call! I'll be over here faster than you can snap your fingers!"

Her smile became brighter. "I'll be sure to call you, sir!"

I waltzed off again.

Faster than you can snap your fingers? That sounded so stupid! Come on, Katsurou, don't screw this up, I thought to myself. You barely see as gorgeous as a girl like that in the club that often! This sort of event only happens maybe twice every other month! I couldn't blow it now!

When she finished, I brought her bill over. She didn't ask for dessert and declined my offer and recommendations. I hope I didn't scare her. I had a feeling that I did!

She paid and I brought back her change. I pulled her seat out for her and she got up. She looked back at me.

"This is for you," she said with a wink. She took my hands into hers and put something in them. "Thanks for such great service!" She spoke in almost a whisper.

I nodded furiously. "I-It was my pleasure! P-Please, come back anytime!"

She put her slender finger to her chin. She looked as if she was pondering what I said. "I think I will! Bye-bye now!" She gave me a small wave and strolled out the front door. I watched her until I couldn't see her anymore.

I looked at my hand. I opened it up and saw what she had given me. She gave me 2,000 yen! That was my tip? I felt such jubilation. I felt like I was going to die a happy man. She helped me break the cycle! She did! Miss…uh…what was her name? Dammit! Why didn't I ask for her name?

My shift ended around eleven o'clock. I was walking down the street towards home. I still couldn't believe it! That woman was so nice! I wished that I knew her name though! I ran into her for a reason though! I met her because it was willed by fate! I knew it was! I sounded so childish, like a kid who had a crush on some girl. But I couldn't help it. This mysterious woman was on my mind for the entire walk home.

When I got back to my apartment, I sneaked inside without making any noise. I could hear my mother snoring. I crept past her room and proceeded upstairs to my room. I went into my bathroom and quickly brushed my teeth and changed into my pajamas. I threw my money onto my desk and crawled into my bed. I lay there for about ten minutes, just thinking about that woman. I couldn't get her out of my head. Her scent was still in my nostrils: the scent of cherry blossoms.

I had such a weird dream. Images of multicolored flowers were before me. They were all blooming. I was in a forest, a bright emerald green forest. There was a large tree that was in the middle of everything. Flowers fell from the tree and down to where I was standing.

I looked off to the side. There was a little girl standing in a clearing. She wore this small light green dress and she had long dark hair. The girl was wearing a fox mask. She took it off and turned to see me. Her eyes seemed dull. They looked as if they were filled with great sadness and anguish, but I saw hope in those eyes.

I heard footsteps behind me. When I turned, the forest was gone. I was now in a long and dark hallway. There were windows to my left, but they had all been shattered. Another girl was here. She was walking towards me, in her bare feet. The glass from the broken windows cut her feet. There was blood dripping down her forehead and down her arm. She brought her wrist up to her cold lips. She flicked her tongue against her flesh. Her eyes were devoid of any emotion. They were reptilian and I saw pain and anguish in this one as well.

Again, something else grabbed my attention. I was suddenly underwater. I looked below me. There were two girls this time. They were both naked and their faces were right next to one another. Both of them looked the same, hair, face, and figure, but one of the girls had this fearsome tattoo plastered all over her back.

The girl without the tattoo opened her eyes and looked at me. I saw her stand up. She didn't stay there long, for she gripped at her heart and groaned. She fell to her knees, as the water turned into chilling blood. She raised her head to see me. Her eyes were fiercer than the bloodied girl. They were murderous and filled with rage and contempt for the world around her. This girl was like a demon.

I left that world and found myself in a new one. There was yet another girl, just as small as the first girl. Tears were streaming down her face. Her body looked frail and beaten. I think she had the most sadness next to the girl with the fox mask. She looked so innocent, but she looked so tormented.

I saw one last image. This time, it was of a young man. His back was to me, but I could make out most of his features. He wore a red vest and green shorts, while holding something in his hand. It looked like a baseball bat, but it might have also been a sword or something. Light seemed to shine off of that boy, but I saw something else. I saw claws gripping at his ankles. A dark mist came from those claws and they drifted up and all around him. Was this young man just like the other people I saw? It seemed so, but something about him was different. Light was with him, but darkness was as well. What did all of this mean?

I awoke after seeing that young man. After that dream, couldn't get back to sleep. My body felt so hot. I tried sleeping outside of my blankets, but I was still too hot. I tossed and turned, I even flipped my pillow over, but I still couldn't get any rest.

I sat at the foot of my bed. My cheek was itching. I scratched at the bandage I had put there. It wasn't helping at all. I needed to let some fresh air into my cut anyway, so it was a perfect time to do that. I peeled off the bandage. I scratched at it with my nail.

Itchy, itchy, itchy, itchy, itchy, itchy!

Why did it itch so much? It felt like there was something on my cheek. I picked at it, but couldn't get a hold on whatever it was. After a while, I grabbed hold of it. I pulled on it, but it was stuck on my cheek. I gave it a swift yank. After that, the itching stopped. I think I might have missed a small hair when I shaved the day before.

I held the item before my eyes. It was wriggling in between my fingers. It was covered in blood, my blood. It was wriggling very violently.

What was it? What this a…worm? A maggot?

I gasped and dropped the maggot to my bed. It was crawling towards me. It was smearing my blood on my blankets. In the small blood trail, I saw other maggots forming. They climbed from their primordial soup and joined the first maggot. There soon was a horde of them.

I jumped from my bed and went to the corner of my room. My sweat was trickling down my face.

"N-Not again…not again…"

The leader jumped onto the floor and kept crawling towards me.

"It's not real…it's not real…"

Its followers followed in a similar pattern.

"There are no maggots in my body…! This is just an illusion! If that's true…then why do they seem real…? This is just an illusion!"

One touched my big toe.

I gasped loudly and lifted my foot up and stomped on it. I kept stomping on the maggots until they were all dead. I felt their bodies squish under my bare feet. I felt their blood splash under my foot. I heard their cries of death. They shrieked at me as I killed them.

My neck started to itch now. I ran into my bathroom and looked into the mirror. I didn't scratch at my throat. I didn't dare to scratch at it. If I did, more of those things could come out of me! But I didn't have any maggots in my body! Why was I so afraid of something that didn't exist! This was just a nightmare!

I stared at myself in the mirror. My face was damp by my sweat. I desperately wanted to scratch at my neck, but I didn't. I might claw my way to my spinal column if I did that! My eyes looked different. They looked feral. They looked almost…demonic. I saw my mouth open wide, even though I never did that. I saw the image of myself clawing at his throat. I watched until blood spurted from his opened throat.

The blood shot from the mirror and landed onto my face. The maggots wriggled their way from the blood and crawled all around my face. Some of them penetrated my eye sockets, some of them entered my nostrils, and some came into my mouth. They wriggled their way into my brain.

I screamed in agony and flung my fist into the mirror. It shattered and I cut up my hand because of the broken glass. I was clawing at my eyes. As I did that, I felt something crawling on my hands. There were maggots coming out of the cuts on my hands too!

The next thing I noticed was that I was sitting on my bathroom floor, with my back against the tub. I heaved and I felt mucus dripping from my nose. I splashed some water onto my face and looked back into the mirror. It wasn't broken and my hands were fine. I was back to my old self. There were no maggots anymore and the image of me killing myself wasn't there. I felt around my cheek. There was nothing there but the small cut.

"Why is this happening…?" I whispered as I cleaned my face. "There's no such thing as a curse! There's just no way!" I walked back into my room and fell on my bed. I was looking up into the ceiling. "You love me, don't you? You're my guardian! You've been with me ever since we left Hinamizawa! You'll protect me, won't you? You still love me, don't you…Oyashiro-sama…?"

I lay there shivering on my bed until the next morning. I barely got a bit of sleep. I had more feelings of something crawling underneath my skin. I felt it swimming through by blood. I knew there was nothing there though, everything was so real. I knew I had punched the mirror in my bathroom and sliced up my hand. That pain was awful, but the mirror was fine and my hand was in perfect condition. These hallucinations needed to end.

I used to get nightmares similar to these when I was kid, but they were never this bad. I had the usual nightmares of monsters chasing after you in an endless void and the belief of evil creatures hiding under my bed used to plague me. Nowadays, I had dreams of maggots in my body and these of tortured young people.

When it was time to get up, I slid out of bed and freshened myself up. After I was finished, I was making my way to the staircase when I passed by my desk. Something caught my eye. There was a picture frame resting on top of the desk. It was picture of a man, with glasses that had circular lenses, standing woman holding a small boy in her arms. I smiled at the picture for quite some time.

"You'll protect me…you're always with me…Dad…whenever cicadas cry…"

Mom had already left for work. I had the night off from the Gemini Club, so it looked like I would be staying home tonight. Kaiko had some classes during the night so she was busy and I had nobody else to be with. This was going to be a boring night. At least I could spend my morning and a little of the afternoon with Kaiko before she had to go to class.

Before I left the apartment, I found a note Mom had left me. It was all wrapped up. When I opened it, something fell out of the note and onto the floor. I picked it up. It was coupon. A coupon for a free evening at…Eclipse? I knew that place! That was a hostess bar near the Red Light District just a few blocks from here! I remember Kaiko telling me some of the guys in her class go to that place every now and then. How come Mom had this?

I looked at the note now, hoping for some sort of explanation.

_"Hey, Katsu! Just wanted to wish you a good morning and a good day! I have a friend who is the assistant manager at this place and she told me to give you this coupon! You remember Yuki-san, right? She said this one's on her! I won't be back home until later, so go out and enjoy yourself tonight! But don't have too much fun or I'll murder ya, ya hear? Thatsa a good boy!_

_Ma_

I crumpled up the note and threw it down on the floor. My face was beat red. I stomped on the note, yet I was still holding onto the coupon. I sighed very loudly. I hated the idea of a hostess bar. They were places lonely guys go to hang out with girls who honestly couldn't give a crap about anything but their money. That business thrived on socially awkward, desperate males who had nothing better to do then to talk to some bimbo who'd tell them what they'd want to hear. Why in the world did she give me this thing?

I folded up the coupon and stuffed it into my pocket. I should have thrown it out, but it was either talking to a dolled up girl or spend the night alone doing nothing but watching television. I decided to play along. I'd humor whoever I was going to sit with. Everything was free, so I really didn't have anything to lose.

I left my apartment, only to find Kaiko waiting right outside my door. I was surprised she showed up here. We had a spot about a block from my house. She lived on that street and the small gate to her house was our meeting spot every morning. She rarely ever came to pick me up.

"G'morning, Katsu!" She saluted me.

"Hey there. How come you're at my house?"

"You say that like I did something wrong!" She pouted. "Is it so wrong that I wanted to see you sooner…?"

I panicked. "I-I didn't mean it like that! It's perfectly okay!"

She smiled normally. "Good! Now come on!" She jumped behind me and kicked my back hard. I nearly fell over. "Let's go!"

We were walking down her neighborhood a little while later. She was speaking to me, but I wasn't really listening. That coupon Mom left me was still bugging me. I stroked the edges of it with my finger.

Kaiko noticed I wasn't saying much. I could tell because she was very quiet as well. She was never quiet. She was always talking or abusing me.

"I got a question for you, Katsu. What do you think of those dirty districts across town?"

"What about them?" I looked at her funny.

"They're pretty scummy, huh? All those disgusting people and those shady businesses! I hate places like those!"

"I'd thought you like a place that was called the Red Light District. You're always stealing things or buying things that are red!"

"I-I don't steal! I purchase!"

Kaiko had this obsession with anything that had the color red. It was in her name, I suppose. She'd buy pounds of apples, her favorite food, not just because she loved the taste, but because they were red. She had red jackets, sweaters, earrings, boots, and some sunglasses that were red. There was something about that color that drove her nuts. One time I wore a red shirt when we hung out and she tried to steal it from me!

"What was last thing you bought that was red anyway?"

"Ohhhh, wouldn't you like to know!" She giggled.

Yeah, I actually would have.

"I don't suppose you'd tell me?"

"Quit dodging my question!" She wagged her winger at me. "Don't you think those places are dirty?"

"Yeah, I'm not a fan of'em." Where was she going with this?

"Especially hostess bars! Those places are awful!"

That sounded a little suspicious. That was too specific, even for Kaiko to bring up. I checked my pocket…it was gone! The coupon was gone! Where'd it go?

"Looking for this?" Kaiko unfolded the coupon and snickered at me.

My eyes widened. Oh, man…

"What do we have here? A free night of service to Eclipse?" Kaiko raised her brow at me, smiling that sickening sneer. "What kind of service are we talking about here?"

I snatched the coupon and stuck it back into my pocket. "It's nothing like that at all! I didn't even want this thing anyway!"

"Sure you didn't!" She laughed. "I bet you're gonna tell me your mom gave it to you now! Ahahaha!"

I looked away in shame.

"She did, didn't she? Ahahaha! That's so bad!" She pointed at me and wiped the tears that were in her eyes because she laughing so hard. "You can't get a girl so your mom had to play matchmaker! And I remember she specifically told me that she abhorred places like those!"

"I thought the same…" Something about this thing was fishy now that I thought about it. Mom did say that she hated hostess bars, but she gave me a coupon anyway. Something was up.

I looked back to Kaiko. I had had enough of this. She was going to pay. I threw my arm over her shoulder. I strategically placed my hard near her collarbone and I brought my mouth near her ear. I whispered very charmingly.

"Why would I run after other girls when I have you…? You're the only one for me…"

Her posture straightened up and she was staring at my hand. Her cheeks were getting hot. I got her!

She removed my arm from her and pushed me away from her. "A-A-Anyway! Let's get to my school, shall we? Haha!"

I had her! I actually won a battle for once!

I spent the morning and the afternoon with Kaiko. When she left for class, I decided to head back home and get ready for the evening. I didn't know how people dressed when they went to these places. I chose to wear my dress pants and a black jacket. I tried to put on a tie, but I had no idea how to tie one. I flung the tie aside and just went in a dress shirt, dress pants, shoes, and a jacket. It was better than walking in with my usual jeans, T-shirt, and vest.

Evening rolled around. I followed the directions on the coupon and found my way to the bar very easily. I stared at the door of Eclipse. I heaved a great sigh. This whole thing still bugged me, but if I was going to get to bottom of this, I had to go in.

I was immediately welcomed by a man in a uniform that very similar to Gemini Club outfit. I told the man it was my first time here and I presented the coupon. He smiled and looked at a list of names. What the heck was this all about? They were all names of girls, from what I could tell. He looked at the coupon and then at his list. After checking, he led me over to the main sitting area of the bar.

The carpet was more elaborate than Gemini's and the lighting was much more romantic. There were flowers on the side of the counter near the bartender, there was a pond with fish swimming about, and there were very beautiful paintings along the walls. Even the wallpaper was very decorative, featuring flower petals floating in a light breeze.

I was seated at a small table on an incredibly soft sofa. If I laid down on it, I'd probably fall asleep because it was so comfy! I looked around me one more time. I saw some guys sitting with very attractive girls. They were laughing and pouring each other drinks. The ladies seemed friendly. Maybe this place wasn't going to be so bad.

"Welcome!"

I looked up. My heart suddenly began to pound. I felt my eyes dilate.

It was her! The woman that I served at Gemini! She worked here? She had some blue lipstick on and I could smell her intoxicating perfume, the scent of cherry blossoms, all around this whole area. She was wearing a turquoise dress that matched her hair and she wore silver bracelets around each of her wrists. She even wore an anklet. The rings that hung from her bangs jingled as she walked over to me. She sat next to me and smiled one of the biggest smiles I had ever seen in my life.

"This is your first time here, yes?"

"Uh…y-yeah…" I barely got that out. To think that I'd see this girl again so soon!

"Hey," The girl brought her face next to mine. "Haven't I see you somewhere before?"

"Er…yeah….actually, you did."

"At the Gemini Club! I knew it! You were that funny waiter!" The girl laughed lightly. "You were so cute!"

She was just saying that, she had to have. I acted like such a dumb kid with a crush.

"Thank you for such a nice night! That dinner was perfect! I hope I can return the favor…" Her voice was sweeter than it was before. "I'm Aiyoku! But everybody calls me Ai! Pleased to meet you!" She held out her hand to me.

I looked at it for a moment. I smiled back at her and shook her hand.

"My name is Keima Katsurou."


	2. Chapter 2: Curse

Chapter 2: Curse

Part A

"Nice to meet you…Aiyoku-san…" I said timidly.

"Call me 'Ai!'" She giggled at me again.

"Uh…okay…Ai…"

She lifted up the menu that sat on the table. It had names to a bunch of fancy drinks and food. "Your coupon allows you to have as much as you want for free! So go ahead! Pick something nice for us!"

I had to choose? I thought the hostess was supposed to do all that stuff. I didn't drink beer, wine, or anything like that. But at the same time, I didn't want to look like some stupid kid.

"Um, this sake brand looks kind of nice." I had no idea what it was or what it tasted like. I couldn't let her see me as this funny waiter from the night before!

"Good choice!" She clapped her hands. "That's our most expensive brand, but it's also the tastiest!" She summoned a male waiter and she told him our choice for a beverage. "You're very lucky you get everything for free tonight," she purred, "but not **everything**…that costs extra…"

"W-W-What?" My voice cracked. "Y-Y-You people do that?"

"Hahaha!" She put her arm around my shoulders and massaged me. Her chest pressed into my arm. "I'm just kidding! My, you're so jumpy! This really is your fist time, huh? Haha!"

So much for acting grown up…

"But don't worry, I'll be gentle!" Her finger traced along my shoulder.

That felt so good. Even though she was faking interest in me, it was still nice.

Our drinks came. We got the bottle and one glass. I was about to ask for another for Ai, but the waiter ran off. That was a stupid mistake on his part! What was he thinking?

"Here we go!"

She poured me a glass. I just looked at the sake with my heart pounding. How do I drink this thing? Was there some proper etiquette to drinking? Why was I analyzing everything? I took a quick swig and swallowed. It was very smooth going down. I liked it! It tasted amazing!

When I was done, she took my glass and asked me to pour a drink for her now. What was this about? I obliged, only to see her drink from the same glass I just drank from! She put her lips to the exact spot where I put mine!

She licked her lips and squealed in delight. "I love this brand! Very good, wouldn't you say, Katsu-chan? Do you mind if I call you Katsu-chan?"

"N-No…that's fine…"

She scooted closer to me. She put her arms back around me. "So tell me about yourself!"

I blinked at her. "You…want to know about me?"

"Sure!" Ai smiled cutely at me. "Please?"

I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly. "Yeah, I guess I will. There isn't really anything of interest though. I'm just a guy from countryside trying to make it in the city."

"A farm boy?" She looked genuinely intrigued by that statement. "You don't sound like you're from the country!"

Farm boy? I wasn't a farm boy…

"I left my old home when I was ten. Tokyo's culture took away my accent and habits."

"Where are you from exactly?"

My father, our old home, and the cicadas flashed before my eyes. "Hinamizawa."

"Never heard of that place! Is it pretty?"

"To say the least."

"How come you moved?"

"Uh…what about you? What are you like, Ai?"

Ai was taken aback by my sudden aversion, but she looked more than happy to tell me about herself. "Well, I was born and raised in this city. It gets pretty boring and lonely around here. You're a nice change of pace!" She ran her fingers along the back of my neck. "I like classical music, dancing, flirting, and just relaxing! After you work here nearly all night, you spend most of the day sleeping!"

"Sleep is good!" I laughed, but instantly felt regret for saying that. I sounded so dumb.

"It is! But it has nothing on my next enjoyment. I love the feeling when you wake up next to a special someone…" She looked at with her eyes half closed. Her voice was quiet.

"If it were me, you'd still be asleep from exhaustion…" I felt like I was talking with Kaiko. That last sentence slipped right out of my mouth. I quickly covered my mouth and blushed.

Ai busted out laughing. "You're so timid! I like you, Katsu-chan! Many guys that come in here and say lines like that are so stupid! You, on the other hand, are very different!"

I looked away. "How different am I?"

"Well, you don't seem stupid! You're very handsome and cute," she said, whispering into my ear. "But the most important difference: your lines are working."

My mouth was so dry. I grabbed the bottle of sake and poured myself another drink. I gulped it down hard and nearly coughed because I drank so fast. She clapped for me. What was this girl? Her words were false, but part of me believed them. She was lying, but how come I was feeling something towards her? I couldn't explain it. Despite that thought of her faking, something about Aiyoku hit me. It wasn't her flirting or the way she looked, it was something in her eyes that I noticed. It was strange, but I saw…love. I saw something real in her.

After a while, I ordered food for the two of us. Ai fed me. She would hold a piece of chicken between her chopsticks and hold it to my mouth. She would make me say "ah" and everything. She knew just about all of the right spots to hit me. I was a sucker for a romantic supper like this, and fantasized about it for years when I was growing up, but I never once thought a woman would ever do that forme. Ai knew what I liked and how to make me blush and smile. It was kinda creepy.

When we finished, my curiosity on this matter increased. Maybe I was paranoid, but I wanted to know how she knew what I liked so well.

"How long have you been working as a hostess, Ai?" I asked friendly.

"For a few years now. I need to do something to pay my bills, right? Haha!"

"You're really experienced!"

"I know how men are! I especially know how the shy ones work!" She played with the ring that hung from one of her bangs. "I used to have a guy that I liked a long time ago! He was just as shy as you are!"

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay!" Ai smiled brightly to herself. "He was a great guy, but he disappeared before I could ever tell him how I really felt. I loved him so much! I wanted to marry him!"

I was guilty; I couldn't help but feel that way. "I'm really sorry. But…if you really loved him, why are you here working in this bar? Shouldn't you have pursued him?"

Ai put her finger to her chin and pondered. "I have no idea, haha! I guess it really wasn't meant to be anyway! I bet he found some other girl though and has his own family!"

I looked down at the carpet.

Ai sighed. "One day, I'd loved to have a family of my own! I'd love to have a kid and person to spend the rest of my life with!"

I placed my hand on her shoulder and smiled warmly. "I think you'll find the right guy! I just don't think you'll be able to find that man in here!"

She looked at me. "You never know! Anything could happen! I was thinking of leaving this job anyway sometime soon. I have another job I'm trying to get. It pays much better and I'll be able to make a difference for people. I don't want to be stuck here for forever!"

"What's the job?"

"It's nothing big. I just want to be nurse or a doctor or something. I'm interning at the local hospital here!"

"That's great! I'm sure you'll make a great nurse!" I smiled again.

Ai returned my smile and placed her hand on my cheek. "You're a sweet boy! Keep that up and you might get something special!" She winked.

The time flew by and my free hours were up. I didn't have any money in my pocket to extend my time, so I had no choice but to go. Ai walked me to the door.

"I had a wonderful time with you, Katsu-chan!"

"It was pleasure meeting you!" I bowed to her.

"Pleasure's all mine…" She said with her half-closed eyes again. She pulled something out of her brassiere. She put it in my hand and kissed my cheek. "Don't lose that number! Call me sometime, won't you? I'd love it if you did!"

I looked at the sheet of paper in my hand. It was her phone number. "I-I will! Don't worry! Hehe…!" I laughed off my nervousness and exited. I saw her blow me another kiss.

I looked at the phone number the whole time as I walked home. I knew it was customary for hostesses at those places to give you their number. They did that to make the customer feel wanted by the particular girl that gave him the number. It was a classic ploy to get regulars, thereby sustaining a steady flow of income for the bar. It was a sneaky trick to pull, taking advantage of a guy's loneliness that way. However, my mind and heart were telling me something different.

Ai seemed like a great girl. Her words appeared genuine to me. After thinking about the tone in her voice, the way she said things, and the way she handled herself around me, I felt that something was there. She didn't appear to be just the usual flirtatious hostess. Something told me she was a different kind of girl. Something told me she wasn't playing me.

I arrived home a little while later. Mom was still away at work. I had the place to myself. I was going to call Kaiko, but she was probably sleeping around this hour. Oh well, I just had to deal with it.

I threw off my jacket and dress pants into the laundry and changed into my pajamas. I didn't feel tired enough to go to bed, but I loved the feel of wearing clothes like that when I was home. I turned on the TV and turned the volume up a little. I went into another room of the apartment. I had the volume turned up so I could hear the TV in that room.

I was in my workroom, where would I carve just about anything out of wood. My father used to be a craftsman for his secondary job, so I decided to take it as mine as well. I use to make small pieces of furniture to sell at antique auctions and such back then. This room was like my den. It was where I thought about my day and where I would unwind. There was a table in the middle, planted to the floor. There were numerous scratches on it, along with some spare wood shavings laid across it. There was a counter off in the corner of the room with a bunch of drawers, with plenty of pieces of wood on top of the counter.

I took a piece and tossed it onto my worktable. I fished through the drawers of my counter to find the right tool to use. I pulled out a few hand tools, and then I picked out the most important tool to me.

The handle was rosewood with a gilded circle separating the handle from the blade. The blade's steel shimmered in the light and the engravings along it lit up. The engraving read, "For My Son. Keima Be Praised." The saw was at least thirty inches overall, the quality of it was top notch, and it was my father's favorite tool.

He used this when he was a small time craftsman. He used this to create the furniture in our old home in Hinamizawa. This was like his magic wand. He made just about anything using this. His father gave it to him, and now it was mine. Dad wanted to wait until I was old enough to officially pass it on, but he died before he could. I've been holding onto it ever since.

I gripped the handle tightly and got to work. I cut and sawed through the lumber. I didn't know what I was making. I just thought of it as I went along. I never had strategies when I created things. I just dived in and worked.

As I sawed through the lumber, odd memories entered my brain. I never knew that I had these memories. Holding this saw in my hands seemed to trigger them. I saw things back home, when I was young. I was by my dad's side, as my mother sat in the taxi car that would lead us into Okinomiya and to then to the train station. There was a crowd of people facing my father and me.

I cut another piece of wood.

_"How could you do this? Why would you forsake your duty?"_ They sounded angry.

_"The time of demons is over. Hinamizawa is Hinamizawa, it's not Onigafuchi anymore," _my dad said calmly. _"We need to look for a new life."_

_ "You're betraying Oyashiro-sama! Your ancestor swore to stand guard over the Onigari-no-Ryou! He passed it on for generations and to you! You're supposed to protect it!"_

I sawed through another piece.

_"From what?" _My father was growing impatient. _"Who would anyone attack the sacred blade? It's locked away safe! A member of your family did that personally! Ouka sealed it away from everyone! No one knows about its existence save for the Keima Family and Furude Family! Anything mentioned by outsiders is mere inquiry! Nobody knows about it!"_

_ "It's still your duty! It's your son's duty!"_ They pointed at me. _"It's his birthright!"_

_ "I'm not going to give my son away! He's mine! I've already lost too much time to this duty! I want to live out the rest of my days with him and my wife! I'm not wasting another moment!"_

_ "You call your birthright a 'waste?'" _One of the people screamed at my father.

I slashed through another piece.

_"Furude," _my father asked, trying to hold back his frustration, _"aren't you having a daughter soon? Wouldn't you want to spend as much time with her as possible?"_

_"That's different!"_

_ "How is it different? Your shrine duties will require so much time! You'll miss out on watching your child grow up! You'll die before you see your daughter become a woman!"_

_ "That's enough, Keima." _One man stepped forward. _"I understand how you feel, but tradition is tradition. They must be upheld."_

_ "I know that, Kiichiro!" _Dad clenched his fists. _"But I just can't miss out on being a father to my son! My family needs me! Oyashiro-sama will understand that!"_

_ "Listen to Kimiyoshi!" _The one called Furude spoke again. _"You leave this village, you'll be cursed!"_

I hacked at another one. My grip on the handle grew tighter.

_"You've been having a few health problems lately, haven't you? It's because you've been thinking about leaving Hinamizawa! You leave and you'll be cursed! How will that serve your family?"_

My father nearly shouted. _"Oyashiro-sama is a guardian! He does not curse anybody! He'll protect us from anything!"_

_ "You idiot! Go and die then! Abandon your duty and die!"_

My teeth flashed and I grinded them together. I was grinding my teeth so hard that the sound was knifing at my eardrums. I saw a man lying on my table. It was the one called Furude. His brow was furrowed and his eyes were filled with contempt for me.

_"Just die! Die! Die! DIE!"_

I lifted up my saw and stared down at the man. My blood boiled and my heart ached.

"**YOU** DIE!"

I swung the saw down. The blade got caught in his neck. He was coughing loudly and he was gagging. He spat up blood and placed his hands on the blade. He desperately tried to pull it from his neck. I pushed the saw deeper into him. The blood splattered across my table. He was still moving. I pushed the saw forward. I heard it grinding against something. I kept sawing through his neck as he cried out in terror and pain. He kicked his legs violently as I cut through his flesh.

I heard bone snap. I had cut through his trachea. His eyes were looking up at me; they filled with fear and regret. His blood splattered onto my face. Some dripped into my mouth. I spat it out and wiped my mouth clean. He was dead. Furude was dead.

I heard whimpers behind me. I slowly turned and saw the crowd of people, men and women looking at me. These were the people that condemned my father. They were the ones that killed him! They all deserved to die!

They were all trapped in my workroom. They didn't move at all, they only trembled in fear. I recognized another man from the crowd. The man called Kimiyoshi. He was next!

I seized him by the throat and flung him against the side of my table. His back cracked as he hit the solid wood. I grabbed his throat again and lifted him up with all my might. I slammed him down on the surface. I brought my saw to his stomach. I swiftly yanked it back.

More blood splashed onto the floor and onto my clothes. His intestines were falling out. His blood stained my white teeth. The taste was terrible, but I knew this had to be done.

I grabbed person after person, man and woman alike. I sawed through their necks, through their stomachs, and even sawed their limbs off before I killed them. Their cries only excited me. Their pleas for mercy humored me. Every plea they uttered before their final seconds fell on deaf ears. Why should I forgive them? Why would I forgive them?

Entrails, limbs, brain matter, bone fragments, and corpses were strewn about my workroom. I felt so happy! I didn't laugh though. I only smiled and looked at my saw. It was my brother. It was family to me. I killed them! I got back at them!

_"Why are you doing this?"_ A small voice came from behind me.

I swiftly spun around to see a little girl holding a fox mask. It was the dark haired girl from my dream.

_"Why are you doing this?"_She asked me. Her voice was very sweet, but it was stern all at once.

"They betrayed my father…they betrayed my family…" I clutched my saw.

_"Wasn't your father being rather selfish?"_

"He was the most selfless man that ever lived! He did everything for Mom and me!"

_"He abandoned his duty…just like you are."_

"I'm not abandoning anything…"

_"You are!" _Her voice became deep. It was very cold and she was furious with me. _"You're abandoning your birthright! You're cursed just like he and your mother are!"_

My head began to hurt. It was throbbing. My head was going to implode. "What was that…?"

_"You're cursed! Oyashiro-sama cursed him, her, and now you!"_

"Oyashiro-sama is a peaceful god…he loves me…he loves us…he wouldn't curse us!"

_"You and your father left him! He's angry and has cursed you for vengeance!"_

"Shut up…" I took a step closer to her.

She didn't move a muscle. Those dull eyes kept looking at me. Stop looking at me like that!

"I'm not cursed…I'm not cursed…"

She kept staring at me.

_"You're cursed…"_

I lifted by saw over my shoulder.

"_Cursed…"_

I swung it at her neck.

The blade was caught in her neck. Now she had emotion on her face. Her eyes were shifting all around and her mouth was agape. Was she afraid of me now?

I drew the saw back with one hand. Her scarlet blood splashed all over my body and it stained my hair. The little girl laid there on the floor with her arms out wide and with her legs contorted into an odd position. She was dead. I had finally shut the mouth of hers up.

My hands twitched. Blood dripped from my fingertips. I lifted the saw up to my face. The blood worked its way into the engravings. Every character stood out. I swung it to the side. The melodious sound it made when it sliced the air was pure music. That sound joined the cry of the cicadas that was hearing. They sang for my victory. Dad sang for me.

"Keima be praised…"

I woke up. It was already the next day. I must have slept through the whole night in my workroom. What was I doing? I remembered working on something when I suddenly blacked out.

I stood up. My head was hurting. I caressed my temple with my hands. I was holding something in one of my hands though. It was my father's saw. What was that doing in my hand while I slept?

I took a look at my workroom. The place was covered with slashed lumber and wood shavings. My table had new cuts in it. They were deep. My counter was slashed up a bit and a part of my wall had a gash in it. What the hell happened?

All of these cuts were caused by my saw, I knew it. What was I doing swinging it around like a maniac? Oh yeah…that dream. I had that dream where I killed the Furude head and Kimiyoshi, my dad's former friend. I was so joyful in that dream. I was enjoying the bloodletting. That wasn't me…that couldn't have been me! Something took control of me then! Could it be a…?

"What the hell happened in here?" Mom stood in the doorway to workroom. She spotted me holding the saw. She saw splinters in my arm, in my hands, and on my face. "What did you do, Katsu?" She was shouting. She wasn't angry, she was just shocked.

"I-I dunno…"

Mom rushed over and began pulling the splinters out of me. She even took my saw and locked it up in the tool case. "What did you do?"

"I said I don't know…"

She roughly shook me. "What happened, Katsu?"

"I said, 'I DON'T KNOW!'" I was shouting now.

She backed away from me. "Katsu…!"

I took a breath and slapped my face. "I'm sorry, Mom…I just…I…"

"You've had one of those dreams again, didn't you?"

I didn't answer. I was too ashamed.

"Katsu." She held my shoulders. "Hey," she said softly. "It's alright…it's over now."

"Mom…I…in that dream…I…I killed Furude and Kimiyoshi…"

Mom hugged me and patted my head. "They deserve that fate for how they ostracized your father, but you know that dream wasn't real! You also know that killing somebody doesn't solve anything!"

"I know that…"

"Oh, jeez!" She sighed heavily. "Katsu…I know you'll hate this…but maybe it's time we get some he-"

I pushed her off of me. "I don't need help. I'm fine." I smiled at her. "Oyashiro-sama will protect me, right! He's our guardian!"

Mom reached for me again. "But, Katsu! You've been having these dreams for a while! Each one is scarier than the last! Please, let me help-"

"I'm fine, really!" My smile got bigger. "As long as I have Oyashiro-sama, I'll be just fine!"

Mom halted her pursuits for the moment, seeing that I wasn't going to give up. As long as I had him with me, and Dad, I'd be perfect.

Mom was cooking breakfast as I was straightening out my workroom. I threw the lumber into a bin and threw out all of the splinters and wood shavings. I took a shower and put on my usual clothes. I came into the kitchen and sat at the table when Mom finished. I ate, while she barely touched her food at all. She kept looking at me with her eyes full of concern.

"Katsu," she said calmly, but enough to make me listen to her. "We really need to talk about these blackouts."

I didn't answer.

"They all involve that village. They involve home."

I stopped eating for a minute.

"Each one of your dreams has to do with the people of Hinamizawa, or just Hinamizawa itself. You had nightmares of demons when you were young, just about the time we moved here. You had dreams about maggots, you had dreams about killing people that wronged your father, and you hurt yourself in your sleep!"

"They're just dreams though!"

"They're still plaguing you! I know there's a reason behind it!"

I looked at the table.

"Is it anger because of what happened to your dad? Or is it that you miss Hinamizawa?"

I was running my eyes all around the table.

"Or is it because they said we were gonna be cursed?"

My eye twitched.

"So that's it." My rose from her seat and knelt down near me. "We're not cursed, Katsu!"

"…But they said…" I knew we weren't cursed, because Oyashiro-sama was protecting us, but why did I feel like I was lying to myself? That little girl's words rang throughout my head. I wasn't cursed. I wasn't cursed at all. I shouldn't be cursed.

"I don't care what they said!" She slammed her fist down onto the table. "We're not cursed! They made up all that stuff to scare people into staying! They were the ones who were selfish!"

"That Furude…" I remembered killing him in my dream. "He flat out said we would be cursed."

"That idiot thinks he's all high-and-mighty just because his future child could be the reincarnation of Oyashiro-sama! He's nothing but a pigheaded fool! All he cares about are traditions and duties, not about family life or someone's feelings! He's using his position and this idea of a kid to bully people! He's the selfish one here!"

Furude was having a child. There were talks that if this child were a girl, then she would become the reincarnation of Oyashiro-sama. Everybody respected Furude and honored him and his wife because of what this meant for Hinamizawa. A god-like person would be in their midst. People went out of their way to bring gifts and congratulations to him. He and Dad used to be close, as they were both shrine priests with their own jobs, but they grew apart because of difference in views.

"I wasn't going to stand for that and neither should you!" Mom gently shook me. "Get that idea of a curse and all of that shit outta your head right now! Curses don't exist!"

I nodded slowly. I understood what she was saying. I guess I was dwelling too much on the past. Holding that saw triggered memories that lay dormant for years. The loss of my father, holding his saw, and trying to help support this family must have caused that nightmare. I was frustrated and I didn't want to admit it. I needed to accept that what was done was done and that life was fine now. There were no curses. Furude made all that up to scare my family. I needed to accept that truth; I needed to fully accept it this time. No more doubts, no more distractions, and no more concerns.

"I swear," Mom huffed again, "if I see that man again, I'll kill'im for screwing with you!"

I laughed like my usual self. Her contradictions always got me. She said killing wouldn't do a thing, but she wanted to throttle this man.

"I'll hold him, you punch! Sound good?"

She nodded strongly and flexed her bicep. The muscles she had scared me! "Your mom's gotta a wicked right hook! I'll knock his ass so flat, he wouldn't know what hit'im!"

I laughed harder this time. She knew just how to cheer me up. "I bet Dad would love to see you do that!"

"I know he would!"

We shared one more laugh. Mom was right. I needed to calm down and move on. It wasn't healthy for any of us to focus on what we couldn't change. We had to focus on the present to build a better future.

Part B

I met up with Kaiko a few hours later. I met her outside of her house and we made our way to her university. We went up to the roof like usual. She brought a lunchbox for us to share before her next class began. She sat down on the bench and she allowed me to rest my head on her lap again.

Some of her friends caught on to our odd behavior when we were around each other. We acted like a regular couple, but we weren't dating. They accused us as one of those "friends-with-benefits" kinds of relationships. That wasn't the case at all. Kaiko was just a close friend. Maybe I liked her, or she liked me. I don't know. I didn't want to find out anytime soon. I didn't want to ruin the happiness between us.

"How was your little outing last night?" Kaiko asked me with her lips curled. She sounded so condescending towards me.

"It was fine. The girl I was with was pretty cute!" I snickered just to annoy her.

"What kind of service did you get?" She looked down at me. She traced her finger along my cheek.

"Hehehe…" I smiled like a pervert who just found treasure. "Full service!"

She pinched my cheek and stretched it. "You're such a jerk!"

"Ow! Lemme go! Lemme go!"

She released me. She went along to my other cheek. "Tell me the truth now."

If I joked again, she'd pinch that cheek. She was interrogating me! "We just had a few drinks and ate some fancy food, that's about it."

"No cuddling? No kissing? Katsu, I'm shocked!" She chuckled. "Or is one of those look but don't touch things?"

"It's not that kind of bar, Kaiko!" My face was turning red.

Kaiko stared at my face. Her finger twitched. She held both of my cheeks. "Katsu's face is so red…"

"Kaiko? Don't you even dare…"

She grabbed both of my cheeks and pulled on them. "You look so adorable!"

"S-Stop trying to tear my face off!"

She let go of me and immediately starting digging through her skirt pocket. She dangled a necklace above my head. It had a red charm on a silver chain. The charm was of a sakura petal.

"Look what I got on sale yesterday!"

I blinked at it. "I remember sakura petals being pink, not red."

"Pink is a lightish red! I don't care if the color is off, it's still red!" She jangled it above my face and smiled so proudly. "I love it!" She held it close to her chest.

I rolled my eyes and nestled my head into her lap. "Yeah, okay."

Her legs shook when I rubbed my head against her leg. "H-Hey! What did I tell you about that?"

"You like it, Kaiko, don't pretend like you don't." My voice was very smooth. I didn't even mean to sound that way. It just happened.

Kaiko was quiet. I knew she liked it. She was trying to hide it as best she could. She gently scratched the top of my head.

"Now I like that. See Kaiko, you have to be more open with yourself."

She sighed. "You should be more open too."

"Huh? What does that mean?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all!"

She suddenly shoved me off of her lap. I fell to the floor of the roof with a loud thud.

She danced over me; she literally used my stomach as a springboard to jump over to the door. I writhed in pain and coughed.

Kaiko laughed pointed at me. "C'mon, Katsu! Why don't you sit in class with me this time? My instructor loves visitors!"

"I think I'll pass…" I held my stomach and struggled to stand up.

"Awww! You're no fun!" She turned around and placed her satchel over her shoulder. "I'm gonna go to class now. I'll talk to you later!"

"What…? No goodbye kiss? Hahaha…ow…"

"Bad boys don't get treats!" She stuck her tongue out and skipped down the stairs.

That girl, she was so abusive to me. She was too wild and too full of pride. Somebody needed to tame that girl. Why was I talking to myself? Why would I care about something stupid like that?

I walked all the way back home. I realized that I should have sat in on Kaiko's lecture. It would be a lot more fun than spending the rest of the afternoon by myself. Mom should be at work now, so I would be alone. Maybe I would just fall asleep on the couch until it was time to go to work.

I arrived back home. I entered my apartment and threw my jacket off. Something was different. Something in the air disturbed me.

I smelled something odd. I thought maybe Mom left the oven on. I went to kitchen and checked; it was fine. That smell was starting to gag me. It was awful. It was right there that I noticed something.

There was a fog. It was a dark fog that wrapped around my body and plugged up my nostrils. I had to breathe through my mouth. Every time I took a breath, my lungs ached and my heart grew heavy. The smell was getting worse.

The hideous mist curled around my neck and around my waist. The mist seemed to come from somewhere close to me. It was going into my workroom, around the kitchen, my mother's room, and to my room. Where was it coming from?

I looked at my hands. The mist was emerging from my fingertips. It even drifted out of the pores on my face. The mist was coming from me.

The miasma wafted in front of me. It was beginning to form on the floor. It grew toes, feet, legs, a waist, fingers, wrists, arms, shoulders, a neck, and a head. It appeared humanoid, but there was purple vapor emitting from this creature, much like the black mist emitted from me.

The figure had these eyes. These cold and feral eyes. They were burning gold and the slit pupil had a red outline around it. Those eyes were like a basilisk's. They watched me and never left me.

My throat hurt. There was no saliva at all in my mouth.

It kept watching me. Something formed in its hand. It looked like some sort of club or sword.

_"I finally have the opportunity to meet you,"_ it spoke to me. It was an ancient language the creature used, but I could understand every word. Its voice was dark. It reminded me so much of that little girl. I couldn't tell the gender of this creature. Nothing stood out at all. What really was this thing before me?

"W-What are…?"

_"What am I? Your past…your present…your future."_

I shook my head. What was wrong with my head?

_"You don't understand do you?" _The creature approached me. He now stood a few inches from me. _"I am what you were, what you are, and what you will become."_

My brain didn't process that. What I would become?

_"I sense your confusion. Do not fear! I will give you strength overcome all of your obstacles! I will make you understand everything!"_

"You're not me…" I muttered. "You…you're a…"

_"I am no demon." _It took a step forward._ "Such things are below me. Such things are below us. You and I are on another plane. We are superior to everything that has ever existed."_

I looked at the shadow. I gathered up my courage and stared it down.

"_We have the power to kill demons, to tame them, manipulate them! We can bend them to our will and use them as an extension of the body! We are like gods!"_

"You're just another illusion. Was it you? Was it you that's been torturing me this whole time? The maggots, the killings, all of the trauma I've faced?" I stomped my foot down. "Get the hell away from me! You're not real! Stop haunting me! That Furude bastard's just trying to drive me crazy! You're not real at all!"

The shadow shifted his eyes downward and then back to me. It lifted up its weapon and struck me.  
The bone in my arm shattered. The bloodcurdling cracks made me sick. I cried out and held my broken arm tightly. I knelt down because the pain was so great.

_"Do you believe in me now?" _It sounded irritated.

"…This is…just another nightmare…"

The creature's hand thrust forward. It stabbed me just below my shoulder with just its hand! It tore my flesh right open!

My blood spilled onto the floor. I was holding my broken arm, but now I was bleeding from this hole under my shoulder. I gritted my teeth and tried to hold back the tears in my eyes. It was too painful! I couldn't bear it anymore!

_"You are not as strong as I hoped you would be," _it mocked me. _"It was fortunate I came to you."_

"…Wha…what do you want?" I shouted. "Why are you doing this?"

_"You have had so much on your mind lately. You want to protect and care for your dear mother. You're struggling with these desires towards Kaiko. They are not lustful, but I can see what lies within your heart._

_ "You have had quite a troubled past, haven't you? You were cursed for leaving the village and your father died because of it. He died because Furude, the spokesman of Oyashiro-sama, cursed him and his family. Because of that man, he died. Because of that man, your mother shall be the next to fall, then Kaiko, your descendants, and then you."_

"You're lying…"

"_I tell only the truth. I am only preparing you for what will eventually occur. The time will come when you must face these obstacles alone. But it does not have to be that way! I come to offer you the strength to fight through them. I only wish to help you."_

"Shut up…leave me alone…"

_"Is that all you can say?" _It got down on its knees and looked at me. Those eyes paralyzed me. I couldn't look away. _"You really are weak…"_

It held my face into its hands. Its fingers stroked my cheeks. Each stroke wore away the flesh on my cheeks. Soon, I could feel its fingers stroking against the very bone. Even that started to waste away.

_"I can save you…I can keep these terrible things from happening. Accept me and I'll make it all end."_

I couldn't pull away from it! Its voice was like a siren. I couldn't fight back!

"_Let me give you strength…_

"Stop…don't…! I won't accept anything from you…"

"_Let me give you hope…"_

"I said stop…"

"_Let me infect you…"_

It smothered its mouth against my own. It was entering my mouth. It entered through my mouth and slithered down my throat. The entire creature went inside of my body. I felt it in the very pit of my stomach.

It began to migrate. I felt it travel through my entire body. It traveled to my legs, to my toes, to my arms, my wrists, my hands, my fingers, my eyes, my brain, and my heart. It was becoming a part of me. The creature…became me.

My head was pounding. It got into my head! It was inside my head!

_"Now we are one!" _I heard its voice. _"Now I can protect you. I shall guide you. I will be your sword and your shield. Katsurou…I am your true persona! All you must do now is accept me and you will no longer be cursed! My power will be fused into your more fully! Accept me and you will not die!"_

"Get out of me! Get out of me! Get out of me!" I clawed at my head and gasped for breath.

I went into the corner of the room. I gripped the wall with my hand and placed my forehead against the wall.

"Get the fuck out of my head!"

I slammed my forehead against the wall. I brought my head back and slammed it against the wall again. I repeated these movements. My flesh opened up. Blood tricked down my head, my nose, and down my chin. I kept slamming my head. I had to get this thing out of me! I had to get it out of my head!

I hit my head one more time. I heard a sickening crack, followed by a sloshing and squishing sound. I got on my knees, sliding my head down the wall, leaving a bloody trail. I fell onto my back hard. I did it…I got it out of me…I bled that monster…or whatever the hell it was out of me. Now I could rest…

When I came to, I found myself on the floor of my living room. I tried to sit up. My arm hurt. I feared the worst for a moment. It wasn't broken, but it hurt so much. Below my shoulder hurt as well. There wasn't a hole, but my skin burned and I felt lightheaded as if I had lost a lot of blood. My head hurt the most. My brain was ready to implode again.

I staggered over to the bathroom. I flung open the medicine cabinet and took two painkillers. I wanted to chug the whole bottle down, but I had to limit myself to two. My body was such a wreck. That dream was the worst one yet. That thing…that creature…that had to be responsible for all it do me.

I sat in the recliner, facing the TV, and rubbed my arm. I closed my eyes for a moment. Sweat was falling from my head. I wiped it on my shirt and tried to steady my breathing rate. My heart was going to burst a vessel if I didn't take it easy.

My stomach felt sick. What it still inside of me? Was it still in my body? No…I had bled it out. I knew it was gone.

After all that, when I said I had to accept what had happened in Hinamizawa to my father, I still held on to it. I still held on to that anger and frustration. That small feeling of anger was still in me. I needed to move on. I needed to do that to get better. If I didn't, I may really end up killing myself one day. That monster would probably make sure of that. Those words were poison, venom from a snake trying to trick me. That monster was the curse, the true curse! That was the curse Furude placed on me and my family!

"Katsu-chan?" A familiar voice called my name.

I turned in my chair to see the owner of the voice. Ai was standing there. She looked surprised to see me. This was my house though! What was she doing here? If anything, I should be the one surprised!

Something glimmered in her hand. My eyes followed her slender arm down to her hand. My body became hot again. What…was she doing with that thing? How did she get it?

Ai stood between the kitchen and the living room casually. The saw in her hand glistened in the light. The blade called out to me. It was thirsty. It wanted me to satisfy its thirst. It wanted me.

I fell out of the chair. I screamed.


	3. Chapter 3: United

Chapter 3: United

Part A

"Ahh!" Ai backed into the wall next to her. She was holding my handsaw. She was frightened by my sudden scream.

"A-Ai?" I trembled as I lay there on the floor. I kept staring at the gleaming saw.

"I-I didn't mean to scare you! I heard you come in and I wanted to greet you!"

"With a saw?" My voice screeched. "Why are you holding that thing?"

She noticed she had it in her hands. "Oh, this? I let myself in to your workroom and found this lying in the toolbox while I was waiting for you to come home. It's pretty, ahaha…" She laughed nervously. She placed it on the counter in the kitchen. "I'm really sorry!" She bowed to me. She even ran over to me. Ai stuck her hand out to me to help me up.

I merely looked at her hand. I was still in shock.

"Forgive me?" She smiled sweetly. Her head was tilted; the rings on her bangs jingled. "Please?"

I hesitated, but I took her hand. She helped me stand up and I put my hand against the head of the recliner. "What are you doing in my house anyway?"

"Oh…I…er…" She twiddled her thumbs together. "I found the key under the mat outside. Your mom told me it would be lying under there."

"Wait, you know my mom?" I was more shocked now then I was a few moments ago.

She smiled wryly. "Yeah…I do."

"How is that even-"

I thought for a second.

That explained it. Ai knew everything that drove me wild. She knew how I liked to be touched and how timid I could be sometimes. I acted just like my father when it came to women. I could be flirty, while shy at the same time. Mom must have told her everything about my dad and their relationship, and how I was in the image of my father. I was exactly like him, Mom would always tell me. She must have been working with Ai.

It made sense. Mom conveniently gets a coupon for a free night at Eclipse, the hostess bar. When I gave it to the waiter, he already had a girl picked out for me. Usually, you'd pick the girl, but this time you didn't. Mom must have set this up for me. That clever old bat!

"So, let me get this straight." I put my hand to my chin. "Mom said she got the coupon from a friend who's the manager of Eclipse. Did you help her get that coupon?"

Ai nodded. "That's right! I did!"

"So you two set this whole thing up for me?"

"We did! Ahaha!" Ai played with the rings on her bangs. "She told me how you were feeling lately, with your money troubles and how it's just the two of you. I wanted to help out! I wanted to make you happy!"

That was just like Mom. She'd always go behind my back to pull something like this. Most of the time, I loved it when she did it. But to set me up with a girl? That was odd, not to mention embarrassing. A twenty year-old man couldn't get a girl without his mom helping him out. I was pathetic.

"You look sad, Katsu-chan." Ai rubbed the side of her hand against my face. "Didn't you like your surprise?"

"Ah! I did! I did, don't worry!" I chuckled. "I'm just surprised Mom would go so far as to do this for me, that's all."

"She really loves you! She just wants you to be happy!"

I was quiet for a minute. "Don't take any offense to this, Ai, but why are you here? You haven't answer that question fully."

"Oh! Silly me!" She gently knocked her knuckles against her temple. "I came to ask you a very important question!"

"Which is…?"

"Wanna go out with me?" Her eyes were closed and her arms were behind her back.

She was asking me out? I barely knew the girl! She was just a hostess! What would she want with a guy like me? Did…Mom tell her to ask me out?

"Pardon me if I sound rude, but why are you asking me that? I flattered, but we don't really know too much about each other!"

"Your mom told me lots of things about you!" She winked. "Your favorite food, your favorite pastimes, your friend Kaiko, and a bunch of other stuff! It's like I've known you for forever!"

"But I don't know you that well!"

"We could change that…" She strutted over to me. She traced along my chest with her finger. "Wouldn't you like to know more about me…? I'm not just a hostess…"

"Y-You're a nurse in training. I remember that…"

"There's lots of other things you don't know about!" Her finger went up to my chin. She stroked it with her hand. "So what do you say…? Go out on a date with me…?"

I thought long and hard about it. Mom picked her out, and she was very picky about what type of girl to bring home. That's why she loved Kaiko so much. Kaiko was sweet, talented, respectful, and had a great sense of humor. She wouldn't have had me meet Ai if she didn't like her. Maybe she was trying to tell me something. Maybe she was telling me to relax and enjoy myself for a while. Ai seemed like a great woman. Honestly, getting to know her a little bit better didn't seem to hurt.

"Um…" I rubbed my head. "Y-Yeah…why not? Let's do it!"

"Really?" She was very satisfied with my answer. "You mean it? Awesome!" She hugged me tight. "You won't regret this! I promise!"

I didn't hug her back. I was too afraid to even touch her.

Ai twirled away from me. She giggled as she danced over to the door. "Call me tonight and we'll discuss plans, okay? I look forward to our date, Katsu-chan! Bye-bye!" She blew me a kiss and left, just like that.

She was a very charming and eccentric girl. I liked them that way. Things were kept fresh and they never got boring with girls like that around. That's why I liked Kaiko so much. Every day was a new adventure with her. Her name kept popping up lately. What was my problem?

I went over to the counter in the kitchen and found the saw lying there. I reached out for it. The dream about Furude and my father entered my head. I pulled back. That was only a dream, I kept telling myself. I had to believe that. I picked up the saw. I returned it to its toolbox and locked up my workroom.

I sauntered up to my room. My waiter uniform was lying on my desk. Mom must have pressed it for me before she went off to work. That was lucky for me. That meant I could take a nap before I had to go to the Gemini Club.

I went into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth to freshen up my breath and the smile I had to wear while I served customers. That horrible vision I had before Ai showed up left an awful taste in my mouth. I used mouth wash, but the taste wouldn't go away. I must have gargled ten times. The taste still didn't leave me.

I went back into my bedroom. I sat on the side of the bed and swallowed. Ugh…it tasted so bad.

_"You do not enjoy the taste of salvation?"_

That voice…

I looked behind me. It was…that thing! That shadow! It was sitting right behind me! Its legs were crossed and its hands were folded. Its eyes were piercing into me.

I leaped from my bed and looked for a weapon. I found a wooden baseball bat. I kept that just in case of an intruder. I lifted it up high and swung at the shadow with all of my strength. Now I had that monster!

The bat connected with its skull. The bat splintered. All that was left was the handle. The barrel and everything was destroyed. What the hell was this thing? Nobody could take a blow like that!

It grunted. _"You still do not understand what I am, do you?"_

I tossed the handle aside. I threw my fist into its face. This time, my fist went right through its head. Its head had turned to wisps of smoke.

It grabbed my arm and lifted me up into the air. It slammed me down onto the floor. _"I grow tired of this."_

It nearly broke my back because of the force it used.

_"I come to give you my help and you still reject me."_

"Just what the hell are you?" I hollered. "A demon? A demon Furude sent to kill me and my family?"

_"I told you: I am no demon. Those creatures are below us."_

"What's this talk about 'us?'"

_"We are one, but our powers have not been combined yet. We must unite before I can truly save you. You need to accept me."_

"Save me?" That caught my attention. I remember it saying something like that not too long ago. I sat up and faced the shadow. "Now what do you really mean by that?"

_"Exactly that. I am that which gives you new life. I am really the essence of your existence. I am your past, present, and future selves."_

I no longer wished to question this apparition. Denying it only made it furious and it could hurt me in reality. Whatever it did to me, I could feel its effects on me when I returned to consciousness, assuming that this was some dream.

I gripped the rug in my room. I was afraid, afraid of what I may learn. "So…you're part of me?"

_"You are catching on. Finally." _It rose from my bed. It paced in front of me. A black mist followed wherever it stepped.

"You still seem like a demon to me…"

_"My birth is different from the common demon. Onigafuchi is a place where these demons were originally born. They were born through the will of Oyashiro-sama."_

"I know that." I recalled the stories Dad told me about. "Oyashiro-sama came to Onigafuchi. He made humans and demons coexist with each other."

_"Demons are very much alive today," _it continued. It stopped its pacing and looked at me. _"You understand that very well. You have one yourself."_

I did?

It laughed under its breath. _"Anyone who is born in Onigafuchi, whose family ties go back to days of Oyashiro-sama, is susceptible to a demon. Your family is very much a target for these creatures._

_ "Demons feed on one's own sins. They feed on lust, greed, jealousy, anger, and frustrations that lay within in the heart. When the sins and anxiety grow strong enough, they resurrect a demon from the past. This demon finds that specific heart and begins to feed. You have felt this."_

I did feel something in me. It was right. The dreams I had when I was a kid. I was afraid of monsters and paranoid about every little thing. Nowadays, I had maggots in my blood and visions of slaughtering people. This was all because of that curse Furude put on my family. He summoned a demon to attack me. That couldn't be true though, Oyashiro-sama was protecting me!

_"That man…Furude,"_ The shadow was reading my mind again. "_His words struck fear into you. That fear led to hate and that hate lead to suffering. This suffering took the form of these dreams you have had. This suffering was enough to summon a demon within you."_

I clutched at my heart.

_"This demon was going to consume you if you didn't keep it under control. This is where I enter." _It knelt down in front of me. _"I took care of that demon for you...for now."_

Took care of it?

_"Creatures like me have that ability. As long as I am around, I can protect you from Furude's curse."_

I looked at the creature kneeling before me. Its basilisk eyes didn't seem so frightening anymore. "You're…stronger than a demon? You're some kind of god?"

It shook its head slowly. I was about to ask what it really meant, but it answered before I could speak. _"I am on a higher plane than demons, yet I am no god. I can manipulate demons; I can kill them, consume them, and even expel them from a person."_

It placed its hand on my leg.

"You said you're me, but I still don't understand what you are…"

"_When I fused together with you,"_ it said, blatantly ignoring me,_ "I lessened its influence over you. That demon has been bothering you for so long. It is still lingering within your heart, however."_

I glared at it. "You said you could kill demons! You could have just killed the one in me!"

"_True, I could do that. But what would we gain by simply killing it?" _It touched my arm. _"Wouldn't you rather have the power that comes from that demon?"_

I threw its hand off of me. "Oyashiro-sama is protecting me! He's been protecting me since I was little! He's all the strength that I need!"

It laughed again. _"Oyashiro-sama has abandoned you!"_

No…he wouldn't do that to me! The Keima Family served him for thousands of generations! Why would he suddenly turn on us? We were completely faithful and loyal to him!

"_Your family left Onigafuchi, what you now call Hinamizawa. Is that not one of Oyashiro-sama's taboos? If you leave the village, are you not eligible for his curse and abandonment?"_

I tried not to listen, but it was right. Oyashiro-sama was an angry god and if his commands were not followed, one would suffer his divine fury. Those who left the village, thought about leaving, defied him, entered the holy Saiguden, or who just wasn't lucky at all, suffered his wrath. That was the major law in Hinamizawa: never turn your back on Oyashiro-sama.

That's what Furude said to my father. He cursed my father, as well as my mother and I, for leaving the village. His words caused my father to die. Now my mother and I were next. We could die because of that man, the spokesman of Oyashiro-sama.

"But," I still tried not to believe the shadow's words. I desperately clung to my dwindling faith. "He loves me…"

_"He is a selfish god that will turn on you if you offend him in any way! Furude is his mouthpiece! If anything, that being is responsible for your father's death…and for your future."_

I gripped my head. I shook it furiously. "No…he loves me!"

_"Your god left you…for a traitor to your father." _The shadow rested its hand against my cheek. Its voice was still menacing to me. _"You're all alone now!"_

I turned my eyes away. Was that really true? Did Oyashiro-sama really leave me to die? I…I thought he was my friend. I thought…

_"I'm the only one that can save you from this curse." _It lifted me to my feet. Its hands gently wrapped around my neck. I thought it was going to try and strangle me! _"I can help you overcome any obstacle! I can help you defeat fate's vicious cycle!"_

I slowly turned my eyes to see it. Its basilisk eyes met mine. I dove deeper into those eyes. I saw…hope within them, my hope. This shadow, shade, or whatever this creature called itself, was bound to me now. I didn't sense any falsehood in its words. This shade seemed like my only chance to escape this fate it went on about.

"What…what do I have to do…?" I spoke without any emotion in my voice.

I saw its eyes narrow. I think it was satisfied with my interest. _"For us to become truly united, you must first come to terms with the demon inside of you. Once you overcome it, we will absorb it and take its power for ourselves. Only then, and through your acceptance of me, can you be saved from fate."_

I held its forearms with my hands. I looked right into its eyes.

"Just overcome the thing inside me and you will help me? That's all I have to do?"

It nodded.

"All right then…" I narrowed my own eyes. I said the words I never expected myself to say to such a specter. "I'm in."

I could feel it smile at me. _"You are renouncing your faith much quicker than I thought! I expected it would take an eternity to make you see the truth!"_

I didn't know how to respond to that. I felt depressed, but some parts of me felt relieved and free.

_"You have been in denial for so long. It is about time you cast off your troublesome belief in that god!"_

"So how do I overcome this demon?" I said sharply. I didn't want to be reminded of what I had done just yet.

_"I will cease my influence over the demon sometime tonight. When you feel it burning inside of you; that is when you fight it."_

"But how do I fight it? That's what I wanna know!"

_"This is something you must do. To obtain the demon's true power, its host must be the one to defeat it. I cannot aid you in this battle if you wish to grow."_ The shadow let go of me. _"I look forward to your success. Do not fail us…"_ The shadow morphed into a puff of smoke. The smoke traveled up through my nostrils, back into my body.

There was a demon inside of me. Furude spok a curse against me; this caused Oyashiro-sama to plant a demon within me. This thing had been feeding on all my buried anger and frustration over my father's death. It came to me in nightmares and tortured me constantly. This shadow now came before me and told me exactly what I needed to do to save myself from dying just like my father. I would not die. I would live!

Oyashiro-sama, why did he suddenly betray me? I thought he loved his people. I thought he cared about his followers. That was all a lie. It was a lie concocted by the Furude Family. They invented this notion of a loving god and fed it to Hinamizawans generation after generation. He would be a happy god as long as one served him. My father angered him by wanting to live a new life. My fathered angered him because he wanted to be with his family.

I would never forgive him. I would never forgive Oyashiro-sama for all of the pain he caused my mother and I. He made my childhood full of paranoia and anguish. He filled my life with uncertainty. He made me depend on him. He tried to convince me that I could be "saved" through his punishment. All I had to do was return to Hinamizawa and take back my birthright.

I clenched my fists tightly as I stood there in my room. He tried to kill me. He turned Dad's friends against him. He killed him.

Oyashiro-sama betrayed my family. He could find somebody else to watch over his precious Onigari-no Ryou. I didn't want anything to do with a god that hurts people.

I breathed deep. I would soon be free. Just a little longer, I told myself, and I would cut my last ties with Oyashiro-sama. He and Furude put this demon in me and I was going to remove it. I would show them the true power of the Keima Family! I would show them just how strong I became! Me…my shadow…we would see to that!

I was sleeping on the couch. I wanted to get as much rest as I could for work that night. I didn't want to fall down on the job. I had a good turn out the last time that I worked. I got a 2,000 yen tip from Ai. Maybe this time I could go for 3,000.

As I drifted in and out of my slumber, the words of the shadow came back to me. I was to face my demon at some point this night. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to work tonight. If I had to fight this thing in Gemini, I'd be hauled off to the insane asylum. To ease my concern, I called my manager and told him I wouldn't be coming in because of a migraine. I didn't have to lie, since my head was pulsing.

My doorbell rang when I hung up the phone. Was that Mom? I was wondering what was up with her. She didn't tell me that she was going to be working late.

I got up from the couch and answered the door.

"Hmm? Kaiko?"

"How do you feel?" Kaiko was smiling widely at me.

"Wh-What?"

"I was worried about you!"

"Worried? Why is that?"

"I was on a shopping spree because my classes ended early. While I was shopping, I ran into your mom! She was on a break! She wanted me to check up on you!"

I blushed. "I'm a freaking adult…jeez…I don't need a babysitter…"

"Ahaha!" Kaiko patted my arm, in an effort to comfort me. "Aww, look at that! Little Katsu's blushing!"

I bit my lower lip.

"Anyway, she said you've been feeling down lately, so I've come to cheer you up!" Kaiko showed me a bag. She had been hiding it behind her back.

"What's in that?"

"Special tools to make my Katsu feel wonderful…" Her eyes lit up. "Would you like to see them…?"

"Yes," I answered immediately. My perverted mind was filled with countless thoughts and it went over thousands of scenarios.

"Heehee!" Kaiko pushed me aside and walked into the kitchen. I followed her, only to get my hopes crushed. She revealed containers of food to me. "Tadaa~! I got these from the market! I hear they're really good!"

I looked disappointingly at the containers. "To think…those could have been…"

Kaiko looked confused. "Huh? They could have been what?"

I slapped myself. "Oh, nothing! Haha! Let's eat!"

Kaiko took care of the dinner. She placed the food out on plates for the both of us and readied our utensils. She really took care of everything. She wouldn't let me help her at all. She sat me down in my seat and I could only watch.

With the last container emptied, she clapped her hands together and seized her chopsticks. She suddenly dug right in. She shoved chicken, steak, and rice into her mouth all at once. Kaiko was the only person I knew who could garble down food like that! I was picking at my supper while she shoveled everything she could see!

She took a large gulp of water. "Guaah! That's awesome! I have to buy more of this stuff tomorrow!"

I nibbled at a piece of steak.

"Hey, hey! C'mon, eat up, Katsu! You can do better than that!"

"Oh…sorry!" I smiled weakly.

Kaiko put her chopsticks aside and folded her hands. She rested her chin on top of them.

"What's wrong, Katsu?"

"Er…it's nothing you should be worried about! I'm okay!"

She frowned. "You know, if something is bothering you, I can help."

"I know you would and I thank you, Kaiko, but this isn't something you can solve."

"What is it?"

I tapped my chopsticks together. "It's nothing, really."

Kaiko's frown grew. She sighed and crossed her legs. "It's about your dad, right?"

She was half-right. She saw my body twitch when she spoke. I could never hide what I was feeling properly.

"I thought so. Your mom told me a little about that when I was talking to her."

I shifted my eyes around.

"She told me about that curse and all."

I squeezed my chopsticks so hard that they snapped. "She…told you about that?"

She nodded. She was taken a little aback from my reaction. "I not much a believer in stuff like that, but I can tell it's a really touchy subject for you. Katsu, it's not good to hide things. Bottling it all in won't help you at all. I bet you'll feel much better if you talk about it openly."

I laughed a little. "Mom said that too."

"Can you please talk with me about it?" She smiled at me reassuringly. "I'm a real good listener!"

Kaiko was right: bottling things up wouldn't help me at all. It would only make this demon more powerful. I had to let it all out. In order for me to be stronger, I needed to get this off of my chest. I could trust Kaiko.

I took a breath. "Well, I've been having these nightmares. I've had them ever since I was a kid, when I first moved to Tokyo. It all began the day when we moved to be exact. You remember my old home? That rural village I told you about?"

"Uh-huh." She seemed very intrigued with this story.

"That village worships a deity, called Oyashiro-sama." That name made my heart rate increase. "Everyone is supposed to follow his laws and they'll be taken care of. If you break those laws, you'll be punished. This punishment takes the form of a curse.

"Oyashiro-sama's laws are these: you can't leave the village, let alone think about it, enter a forbidden shrine, or defy him in any way."

My blood was boiling and my head throbbed. It hurt more than it did before.

"I think I know where this is going." She pushed her hair back and looked at me worryingly. "You think he cursed you and your family because you left the village?"

"…That's right…" I said lowly.

"You think your father's death has to do with that curse?"

I tightly held the table cloth. I held it so tight that my fist was vibrating. "Yes."

"But, you know that there are so such things as curses! This Oyashiro-sama isn't a bad guy, I'm sure of it! I bet he's a very nice god that would never curse anyone! I know he wouldn't do that!"

"You don't know him like I do…" My head was lowered.

"Eh? You and your mom are very devout, aren't you?"

"I hate him." I was speaking sternly.

"You hate him?" She was perplexed. "She told me you were the most-"

"I hate him!" I slammed my fists onto the table. I gnashed my teeth together. "I hate him! I hate him!"

"Katsu-!"

I shot my head up. I was glaring at Kaiko. She was shaking in her seat. I saw sweat roll down her face. Her eyes had dilated. Her hands were at her mouth.

I stood up from my seat. My gaze paralyzed Kaiko. She wanted to stand and try to run, but she knew she couldn't. She knew that if she made any suspicious movement…I could kill her.

"Oyashiro-sama is a monster." My voice was filled with rage. "He's a being that thrives on torturing innocent people. He lives for causing others harm and anguish. He's a demon!"

"K-Katsu…?"

"He should disappear…him….and Furude…that man deserves to die…they all should die! They should die for what they did to my family!"

Kaiko tried get out of her chair, but I held the head rest down. I was looking down at her. She was mesmerized by my malicious gaze.

"That man betrayed my father…Oyashiro-sama betrayed my father! They cursed because he wanted to spend the rest of his days with Mom and me! That selfish bastard robbed me of him!"

My hands touched Kaiko's soft shoulders.

"K-K-Katsu…c'mon now…stop fooling around…" She cracked a small but very nervous smile.

"I'll kill him…I'll kill him with my own hands! I'll slaughter every single one of them! I'll kill them!"

"Katsu! Please, calm down!" She raised her voice.

I squeezed her shoulders hard. She flinched and closed her eyes tightly. "I'll kill them…it's all their fault! It has to be! It has to be! It has to be!"

"Katsu…it hurts…! Stop…please…!"

"It has to be! It has to be! It has to be! It has to be! It has to be! It has to be!"

Kaiko kicked me in my stomach and shoved me back. I fell to the floor with a thud. She stood up and raised her fists. She was expecting me to fight her. She was ready to take me down if she needed to. I wouldn't blame her if she did. She looked horrified and concerned for me.

When I hit the floor, I rubbed at my head and shook it. "Ugh…dammit…what's going on…?"

"Katsu?" Kaiko was at a safe distance, but she still fretted over me. "Are you okay…?"

I held my stomach. "Did you hit me?"

"I had to! You looked like you were going to kill me! You were about to strangle me if I didn't do something!"

It happened again. I blacked out again. It had to be the demon! It was definitely that creature! It made me do this! It almost…it almost made me…

"Katsu-?"

I suddenly rushed over and grabbed Kaiko. I had her wrapped in a tight embrace. I rested my chin on her shoulder and held her very close to me. "I'm so sorry!"

"Huh? Katsu…what's wrong with-?"

"It's the demon! It's trying to take control of me again!"

"Demon?"

"It's the curse! It is!" I held her even closer. "I'm sorry…I really am! I didn't mean to frighten you…or hurt you…I'm sorry!"

Her hands touched my back. One of them went up to the back of my neck and rubbed me there. "Shhh! It's okay now! It's over!" She was trying to sound as sweet as she could, despite her fear of me.

"It won't be over until I overcome it…I'll do it though…I'll do it for Dad…for Mom…and for you! I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"

"Take it easy! It's over now!" Kaiko pulled my head back. She saw the tears in my eyes. She wiped them for me and smiled. "It's okay! I got you now! Everything'll be fine! Just hold on to me! I'll make it all better!"

I held on to her for as long as I could. She was so warm. I felt her heart beating. It wasn't beating as fast as I thought. It was calm and steady. I tried to count the beats I felt as our chests were connected. It was calming me down. I loved to feel a heartbeat since then. I loved that feeling because it came from Kaiko. I loved it because it was Kaiko that saved me.

We sat down on the floor. Her legs were opened so I could sit in between them. My back was to her. Her chest pressed against my back and her arms wrapped around my waist. She massaged the spot where she had kicked me and whispered sweetly to me.

"I won't let anything bother you ever again…" she whispered. "I'll always be there to help you when you're in a pinch. You can count on me…Katsurou…"

Part B

Kaiko remained with me for a while. She should have just left me, but she stayed. She didn't understand what this thing was. She wanted to help me, but I knew that this was something I needed to do myself. This demon was mine. It was my enemy, no one else's. I had to be the one to take it down. Only I could tame it.

We wrapped up the leftovers from dinner and tucked them in the refrigerator. She asked if I wanted her to stay. I told her that I needed some rest, because of my lack of sleep. She reluctantly acknowledged. She agreed to leave me be on the condition that I would call her if I needed something. She even forced me to call her in the morning so she would know I was alright. I said that I would. She gave me a quick hug and left my apartment.

I was alone. I could finally prepare. I locked the door to my apartment tightly; I closed the windows, shut the curtains, and tried to soundproof the living room and kitchen. If I was going to fight this thing, I had to do as discretely as I could. If somebody heard what was going on and came to investigate, that person would get dragged into all this. Worst of all, I could be seen as some nutcase. Nobody could find out about this demon, my shadow, or anything else about me. It was better this way.

I unlocked my workroom and seized my saw. I didn't have a bat anymore because the shadow destroyed it, so the saw would have to do. I didn't like the idea of using my father's tool for violence, but it was all I had. It belonged to my father, so I felt his spirit with me as I grasped the rosewood handle. His presence told me that I could do this. It told me I would finish this once and for all.

I sat in the recliner. I firmly gripped the handle and waited for my visitor. My heart rate picked up a little. I was thinking about how I would fight the demon. I was thinking about how I could fight it. It was on another level than me, a simple human. Manmade weapons couldn't kill something like a demon, I thought. I had to try though. If only I had that sword, the Onigari-no-Ryou, the demon slaying sword, this would be simple. That sword was well out of my reach now. If I had that sword, no dark force would ever haunt me, not even Furude or Oyashiro-sama could touch me.

I'd show that bastard! I'd show him that I was done cowering in fear! God could try his best to stop me, he would fail! Oyashiro-sama didn't have a chance at taking my life like he took my father's! I was aware of his deception and his true intentions now. He no longer had dominance over me! I was my own person! I would make my own future! I wouldn't rely on that monster anymore!

The telephone in my kitchen was ringing. Who the hell was calling me, especially at this time? I took a glance at the clock on the wall. It was close to midnight. Was it Kaiko?

I picked up the phone. "Hello?"

_"Katsu-chan!"_

"Ai? Why're you calling me so late? It's close to midnight!" I stopped for a moment. "And how'd you get my number?"

_"I found it in the phonebook, where else?"_ She giggled at me. _"You never called me like we agreed to! I was thinking you didn't want to see me!"_

"Uh…something came up."

_"Okay. Well, since I have you now, let's talk about plans for tomorrow!"_

Sonuva bitch! This was such a waste of time! I should be focusing on the task at hand, not on some date!

_"So, do you have any ideas?"_

I rubbed my temple. She was getting on my nerves. It wasn't her fault, but I was just so irritated with this unexpected call.

"I dunno…go to a movie or something?"

_"Hmm." _I heard her clucking her tongue. _"I'm not much for movies."_

You had to be kidding me…

_"Why don't we go for a nice long walk together? We can talk and just enjoy each other's company! Does that sound good?" _She was getting excited.

"Yeah, sure…sounds great." I rolled my eyes and tapped the counter with my saw.

_"Then we can grab a snack at the diner around the corner, maybe get some ice cream, and then we could go back to my place!"_ Her tone was very soft and alluring, but I wasn't paying attention to it at all. I just wanted to end this conversation as soon as possible. _"Does that sound like fun…?"_

"Yeah…sounds swell…"

_"What time do you want to meet? I'm free all day and night tomorrow!"_

Ugh…just shut the hell up and let me go already!

_"How about we meet at the corner store at 2 P.M.? You know where that is right? It's actually pretty close to the Gemini Club!"_

"I know it, yeah."

_"Great!" _She giggled again. _"You're going to have so much fun! You won't regret it!"_

"I hope not…" I whispered.

_"Is something the matter, Katsu-chan? You sound like something's bugging you."_

"Ah, no, I'm fine. It's just-"

Black fog drifted out of my nose. I caught a sniff of that rank odor. I knew that smell. It was just like the shadow's scent. It was finally coming again!

The mist tickled my nostrils when it exited and wrapped it around my arms and legs. It licked at my cheeks and stroked my arms. It was there. It was waiting for me.

"Ai?" I tried to hold in my fear and excitement. I tried to sound casual. "I'm pretty beat. I'm gonna head to bed."

_"Oh. Okay then! Ahaha! I'll see you tomorrow at the corner store at 2! Get some sleep! You'll need your strength!"_

"Sure, okay. Bye." I hung the phone up.

I tightened my grip on the handle of my saw. I turned around. The fog around me came formed this floating black sphere in the middle of my living room. The mist traveled to every part of my house. The mist caressed my body again and traveled up through my nose again. I felt it touch my heart. I tried not to breathe. It had found me.

The sphere began to shift. The ball slowly morphed into a new form. While it shifted, I heard footsteps. They were as loud as thunder. There was heavy breathing. More and more smoke emitted from the transforming sphere. It was getting closer!

The sphere turned into a black archway. Out of the archway came the opponent the shadow had foretold.It stood in front of me. It appeared humanoid. It wore long white robes with a hood that covered its head. It stood at least eight feet tall and it loomed over me. A black miasma emanated from it. The miasma was making me nauseous. It was poisoning my soul.

It flashed its large and black claws. They were sharp as a razor. They could tear me to pieces with just one swift stroke! Its body was massive. To me, it was made of nothing but muscle. It could crush me.

It stood there for a while, just watching me. Its toxic breath was filling the room.

"You're the one I was told about?" I said, trying to hold on to my courage. "My demon?"

It didn't respond.

I raised my saw. I took a stance. "I'm not gonna let you torture me anymore!"

_"I do not torture," _it finally spoke. Its voice shook my very bones.

"Liar!" I swung my saw to the side. "Furude sent you, right? You're a demon Oyashiro-sama sent to kill me! You killed my father, didn't you?"

_"You are a strong fellow," _it ignored me. _"But there is another who is more promising than you. She will be a wonderful target; her heart will be weak because of her desires. You have already chosen to accept your shadow, your future self, so there is nothing more I can this: not you have accepted that being, it is only a matter of time before you reach your predetermined end."_

She? What in the world was he saying? It was lie! It was just another trick to throw me off!

"I'm won't die! I'm going to live! Nobody, not you, Oyashiro-sama, or anybody else is going to stop me!" I laughed. "You're just making this up! You want to consume me, I know you do! You want to control me and make my family and I suffer!"

It stood there.

"I'm right, aren't I? You want to control me and merely destroy, is that it?"

_"…Not with you…no…however…" _It pulled back its hood. It hideous face was finally revealed to me. That sickening wicked simper was curled across its face. It was just like a tengu mask. _"You will make a delicious morsel..."_

It readied its claws.

_"You…your sins…your anxiety…everything about you: your present and your future…will make an excellent appetizer before I find the one that I seek!"_

It bolted forward at me. I just managed to duck as its claws sliced through the air. It slashed a piece of the counter off. I rolled over to the living room. It lifted its claws up again for another attack.

It swung at me again. I ducked once more. When I was rising, I slashed the saw in a diagonal, up and across his chest. My blade ripped its robes and its flesh. Its black blood splashed across the floor.

It grunted. It swung its claws. This time, it moved faster, so I couldn't dodge. I brought my saw up to defend my head. Its claws clanged against my blade; sparks erupted after the strike. I threw the weight of its claw off of me and slashed again. This time, I hit its stomach. The demon didn't even flinch!

It brought its foot up. It connected with my chest. I was flung back into the wall. I fell to the floor. It floated over to me. It brought its foot up high and swung it down like an axe. I rolled out of the way. Its attack caused a hole in the floor.

I struck at its back when I stood back up. More blood spurted from the wound. It swung its claws as it turned around. Its attack hit my blade when I tried for another strike. The force of its swing sent me back several feet. It floated over to me again. I swung my saw in a desperate attempt to scare him away, but he kicked it out of my hands.

The mist shot from its claw. It strangled me. The mist lifted me up into the air. It sent me into the wall, into the ceiling, onto the floor, and then onto the counter. It pinned me down. The mist continued to crush my throat. I was losing air with each passing second.

The demon brought its face close to mine. Its mouth opened wide. Its green saliva spat onto my face and its toxic breath made it even harder to breathe. It roared loudly at me. I saw its feral eyes looking at my neck. Its canines shimmered.

I couldn't die like this! I wasn't going to die this way! I scanned the counter I was on. There was a rack of knives next to me. I reached over to it. I touched one of the handles with my middle finger. I tried to move it closer to me, but I accidentally knocked the rack over the counter to the floor.

Its jaws were getting close to my neck. I looked down at my feet. There was a knife sticking out of the floor. It got stuck there when the rack fell. I grabbed the handle with both of my feet. I looked at its leg, where the femoral artery was. I thrust the knife into its leg.

It cried out and backed away from me. It held its leg and agonized over the pain. After catching my breath, I got down on the floor. I picked up two of the knives from the fallen rack. I looked back at the demon. This was it!

I felt something come over me. I felt a rush of power, a surge of adrenaline, a feeling of ecstasy! I was smiling! I bared my teeth and my eyes were changing. Now it was mine!

I bolted to the demon. It swung its claw at me. I bobbed and weaved. The knife in my right hand stabbed its wounded leg again. The one in my left stabbed its other leg. It collapsed to its knees. It tried swing at me again. I thrust my knives into its arms and slashed at them a few times.

It was now at my mercy. Its breathing quickened and became hoarse. I was looking at him eye to eye. I had taken the mighty giant down to my level. It was over now. I held both knives inverted. I thrust the two of them into each of his temples.

Black blood spurted from its head as I twisted the knives into its head. I could feel the demon's brain. I pulled back the knives and repeatedly stabbed them into the demon's skull. When I had finally finished, it lay motionless on the floor. I was standing in a pool of its own blood.

The blood covered my face, hair, and clothes. I took deep breaths and backed away from what I had just done. I beat it! I defeated the demon that plagued me for so long! I avenged my father! It was all over!

The demon's body burst into a large puff of smoke. The mist floated about in my apartment for a few moments, before seeping under the cracks of my window. Before most of it left my sight, I took a hold of the tail end of the mist. It broke off and the rest floated away from me. I held the remaining mist from the demon in my hand. There was a sudden urge. I brought it up to my mouth. I ate it. As I swallowed it, I felt different. A part of me had died and new part of me had been born. I felt like a new person. I was happy! I was joyful! It finally left me! It was never going to attack me ever again!

The knives in my hand disintegrated. The pool of blood vanished. Its presence was completely gone from my home. I had taken its essence and became stronger. I defeated that demon. It was me who did it, not Oyashiro-sama. I saved myself.

I put my back against the wall and sighed. I wiped my mouth and rubbed my neck.

"I…I'm whole now…" I whispered to myself, to my shadow. "…I defeated fate…"


	4. Chapter 4: Descent

Chapter 4: Descent

Part A

For the first time in a while, I had gotten a full night of sleep. It felt great. I didn't have any nightmares at all. The demon was finally gone from me. I could finally be at peace.

When I awoke, I got my prepared for the day ahead of me. I was going to see Kaiko as usual and then I was going to go on my date with Ai. I thought she told me to meet her at some corner store near the Gemini Club. I was barely listening to her at all the night before. I was too focused on confronting my demon. Now I wished that I had been paying more attention to what she said.

I also remembered that Kaiko wanted me to call her that morning. I was guilty about everything I did. I didn't mean to turn on her like that. But the demon was gone now. I wouldn't have to worry about anything anymore. The curse finally ended when I slew it.

After showering and hopping into my casual clothes, I went over to my desk. I had a phone there. I picked up the receiver and dialed her number.

_"Akahana…?" _She sounded groggy.

"Kaiko? It's Katsu."

_"Huh? Katsu?" _She suddenly woke herself up. _"How are you? Are you okay? Is everything alright?" _Kaiko fired off question after question at me.

"I'm doing great!" I said to her laughing. "You've got nothing to worry about!"

_"Are you sure? You need me to come over there or something?"_

"No! I'm okay! Take it easy!"

_"Oh man…I barely got any sleep last night! I was thinking about you all night!"_

I chuckled. My voice became smooth and charming. "Oh really…? Thinking impure thoughts, were we…?"

_"N-N-N-No! It's n-n-nothing like that at all! I was just worried about you…"_

"Haha!" I was smiling! I was honestly smiling! "Well, I'm perfectly fine now! I can show you if you don't believe me!"

_"I believe you!"_

"We're still meeting at your house like always?"

_"Ah! Of course! That's always been our plan!"_

I smirked one more time. "I'll see you in a few minutes then!"

_"A few minutes?" _She was embarrassed. I heard her scrambling for something in the room she was in. I heard things toppling over and I hear her panting. She was swearing every time something fell.

"Is something wrong?"

_"N-No! Everything's fine!"_

My lips curled into a devious smile. "Hey…Kaiko. You didn't just get out of the tub…did you?"

Silence.

"You did, didn't you?"

_"Shut up!" _She slammed her phone down on the hook. I merely laughed. I could only imagine what Kaiko looked like in a towel…

I went downstairs now. I was whistling to myself. I hadn't been this happy in so long. It was the start of a new life for me. A life without fear, concern, or maledictions. It was the perfect life for me.

I found my mother sitting at the kitchen table. She was having her morning tea and she was watching the TV. I greeted her and took a seat next to her.

"Mom, haven't see you in a while! How're things at the store?"

"They're fine." She spoke with a suspicious tone in her voice.

I raised my brow at her. "What?"

She pointed to the counter off to the side. A piece of it was missing. It was broken off during my battle with that demon.

"Wanna explain that?"

I blinked several times. I looked at it and then back to her. "Uh…haha…funny story about that actually…!"

She narrowed her large eyes at me. "I don't care how it was broken, but I want it fixed."

"I could make something in the workroom for it."

"No…the repairs for this is comin' outta your next paycheck! That counter cost me a lotta money!"

I was about to protest, but I knew there would be no victory in this argument. Plus, I didn't want Mom to find out how it really got broken off. She'd think I was insane, more now than she did before. I would have to keep my triumph a secret. Only I could know about what I done.

"On a lighter note," she revealed to me the breakfast she was having. It was one of the leftovers from the dinner Kaiko had brought for me. "I found this in the fridge. Pretty good! This is Kaiko's?"

"Yep!" I scratched my head. "Kaiko stopped by here to eat with me last night! In speaking of that, Mom," my smile turned into a glare. "I'm an adult; I don't need anyone babysitting me!"

She returned my glare with a childish snicker. "But you're hopeless! You can't do anything without someone helping you! Kaiko wanted to help out, so I let her!"

I frowned.

"That's why you need to get yourself an older girlfriend to take care of you! You can't do anything on your own!"

I thought about Ai. She was about five to six years old than me. Is that why Mom set me up with her? She wanted Ai to be my girlfriend? I thought she dreamed about Kaiko and me being together.

"So I need an older girl, huh?"

"Kaiko acts older than her age! You two are twenty, but she acts like she's thirty! Gahaha! Now she's a good catch!"

I sighed. "We're still friends, Mom. It's always gonna be that way."

"Ya never know, like I always say!" She smiled. "Maybe you guys will stay that way, I dunno. But you better get with a girl soon and marry her! I want grandkids!"

I blushed at the thought that. Mom always wanted grandchildren. She even went and named all of my future kids for me! She was nuts!

"Anyway," I said, standing up. "I should get going. Kaiko and I are going to meet before her classes." I gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and went to the door. "Oh! And Mom, I might be out late tonight. I kinda…I kinda got myself…a date…"

Her eyes beamed. "Is it Kaiko?"

I quickly turned my back on her. "It's…someone you know…let's keep it at that…"

"Oh, that's wonderful! I'll be working again late tonight so don't you worry! You go and have fun!" She glared at me. "You do something bad to this girl and I'll throttle ya!"

She thought I was talking about Kaiko. I'm surprised she didn't think about Ai either. She was the one who set me up with her the other night. No matter though. I'd let her think what she wanted to think. After one more farewell, I headed out.

The sun was shining much brighter than I remembered. There were a few clouds in the sky, but it did not at all take the beauty away from the sun. I heard cicadas chirping as I walked the way to Kaiko's house. My dad was walking with me. He was watching me. I could feel his warm smile upon me. It was as if he was congratulating me for overcoming the curse said against us.

I arrived at Kaiko's house not too long after I left my apartment. My legs were swift as I walked. I wanted to see her as soon as possible. I didn't want to waste any time!

Kaiko was waiting for me outside of her house. She was out of breath and her hair was a little wet. Her clothes were a little wrinkled. This didn't look anything like the Kaiko I knew! She was always tidy and prepared. I wasn't about to let this go!

"Kaiko!" I was laughing as I spoke. "What's with you? You're a mess!"

She groaned and looked down at the ground. "Thanks…girls love to hear that…"

"Did you oversleep? Hahaha! I'm usually the one who does that! This is quite a nice change of pace for once!"

"…Are you done?" She leered at me.

I had my last laugh and cleared my throat. We just began walking down the street when I spoke once more. "So, how was your morning?"

She kicked me in the back of the leg hard. I was rolling on the sidewalk in pain. She didn't stop to help me up. She just kept walking away.

"Hey! Kaiko!" I stood back up and limped after her. "What'd I say?"

We came to the roof of her college. She took her usual spot on the bench, while I sat next to her this time. She was having the remaining piece of her breakfast as we sat. She was rushing to get ready and she didn't have enough time to finish it before I came. When she finished, she looked at me curiously. I was smiling and humming to myself. It was rather cheerful tune. I had never hummed like that before.

"You really are giddy today!" Kaiko smiled at me. "I guess everything's back to normal, huh?"

"Yeah! You know, this is the best I've felt in ages!" I sighed in relief and placed my arms behind my head. I looked up at the sky. "I feel as if a dark cloud just past over me, and that the sun can finally shine on me."

Kaiko giggled. "That's quite a way to put it! The Katsu I know would never talk like that! Who are you?"

I laughed. "I'm still the same guy! I'm…just really happy."

Her eyes were locked on mine. Her smile was growing.

"Kaiko…about last night…" My smile turned into a small frown. "I'm…still sorry about…"

She put her hand on my head and scratched me. "You weren't yourself…I know that wasn't you back there…" Her voice was quiet, but she still smiled at me.

"Still though…I could have…"

"You wouldn't." She closed her eyes. "Keima Katsurou is a wonderful boy! He wouldn't intentionally hurt me!"

I took her hand from my head and held it. "I really don't deserve a friend like you, Kaiko."

"'Course you do! It's about time you've had something great happen to you! You need a great person like me in your life! You wouldn't get by without me!"

"Haha! Not very modest, are you?"

She revealed her teeth as she smiled. She chuckled. "You know I'm the best there is!"

I looked from her eyes down to her legs. I could feel my heart thumping. "No argument there…"

I wasn't watching her face at that moment. "K-Katsu? What are you doing?"

"Eh?" I saw her nose turn a slight shade of red. I laughed off what I was doing and rubbed my neck. "Sorry about that! I, uh…I'm still shocked to see your clothes wrinkled! You always wear freshly pressed clothes when you go to school! Haha!"

She turned her head from me. "Stop that…I didn't have enough time to iron because I overslept a little…"

"I think it looks cute, actually."

"Stop teasing me already!" She shook her head and tried to hide her cherry red face from me.

"I'm being serious!" I smiled at her.

My voice seemed to draw her eyes back to me. She only glanced at me though. She was too embarrassed to look me in the eye. Kaiko never let me get under skin like this. I must have overdone it this time.

"Er…anyway…." She stood up and dusted off her skirt. "Class is going to start soon! I should get going!"

It was that time already? Time really did fly when you were having fun. At least I would see her again tomorrow. While it was only until tomorrow when I would see her again, it would feel like an eternity.

"Alright then." I stood up as well. "I'll walk you to class!"

"T-Thanks…Katsurou…" I saw a smile on her face, though she tried to hide it as best she could from me.

"Anytime, Kaiko…anytime…"

I walked her to her class. She waved goodbye to me and wished me a nice day. I told her that I would see her tomorrow. She still told me to call her incase I needed her for anything. I said that I would. With one more smile and a cute wink, she entered her classroom.

I left the university and strolled down the pathway leading to the main gate. The cherry blossom petals scattered all around me. Some fell on my jacket, my hair, and into my hand when I outstretched it. I loved cherry blossoms. I always had. The pink color, or the lightish red as Kaiko would call it, as well as the texture, was very soothing to me. The scent was beautiful as well. Everything about the cherry blossoms filled me with joy.

As I walked along the streets, I was thinking about all the pain I had to undergo to get to this point. I had been through so much and I had lost so much. It was great to finally have won a victory against my enemies. It was great to finally be free.

I didn't have to worry about Oyashiro-sama's doctrines anymore. I didn't have to fret over the curse Furude cast on me and my family. That was over. My shadow and I ended everything. There was nothing left to fear. I could finally live in peace.

It was almost 2 P.M.. It was getting close to the time when I was supposed to meet Ai. I was nervous the second I remembered this obligation I had to keep. It was just a friendly date, so what did I have to be worried about? I was just going to get to know her better. Though I was nervous, I was very excited.

I stood out in front of the corner store. It was just a block away from the Gemini Club. I looked into the window of the store to see my reflection. I fixed my hair a little with a stroke of my hand, I straightened my jacket, I fixed my shirt, and checked my teeth to see if I had any food in them. I looked fine! The last thing I wanted to do was to gross out a woman!

I leaned my back against the window and waited for Ai. I crossed my arms and tapped at my elbow. I never liked waiting. My anticipation was building up. I wondered what Ai and I would be doing today. This was our first time to truly learn about each other. I didn't count the meeting at Eclipse. I believed this time I'd be with the real Ai, without all the makeup or fancy outfits. I'd see her for the real woman that she was.

"Katsu-chan!" I heard a woman calling out to me. It was Ai. Her rings and her anklet jingled. She was wearing a blue tank-top and a pair of jeans. She was smiling widely at me. "I'm glad you could make it!"

I returned her smile. "I was happy to come!"

"Good! You seemed a little nervous over the phone and when we saw each other in person yesterday! I was afraid you were going to chicken out…!" She winked.

I chuckled. "If there was one thing I learned when it comes to women, it's this: if a pretty girl asks you out, you go!"

"Ahaha!" She put her hand to her mouth as she laughed. "That's a good philosophy!" Her eyes were half closed when she looked at me. Her voice became softer. "You think I'm pretty…?"

I grinned very arrogantly and snickered. "Let's just say I think I hit the jackpot."

"Oooh!" She danced over to me. "You're a lot different than the timid young man I met just a few days ago!"

"Hehe! I kinda changed my attitude!" I recalled my bout with the demon. "I needed to become stronger and to learn how to hold my head up high. I've been down for so many years; I missed out on a lot of things. I want to make up for that!"

"Glad to hear that! Everyone needs to keep their head up and smile more!" Ai's simper grew. She bolted to my side and seized my arm. She nestled it against her chest. "Let's get going! We're gonna have a lot of fun today!" I wasn't expecting her to do that. I blushed tremendously. Steam came out of my ears. There was one thing I never learned how to counteract: the touch of a woman's body against mine.

We walked down the sidewalk for a few blocks. We didn't go into any stores for now. She seemed to be content just by walking with me. I liked walks like these.

Every time we stepped, her chest brushed against my arm. The feeling was so good. She was so delicate and alluring to me. Sometimes, she squeezed my arm against her body. That nearly drove me insane. I didn't know if I could take this anymore. I felt like I was going to die!

We came to a restaurant a little while later. It was just a simple diner, nothing really special. Ai said it was one of her favorite places to eat. The food was affordable and it tasted heavenly, she told me. She enjoyed the simple things in life, much like me. I was planning to take her to someplace sophisticated, but she beat me to the punch. She really wanted to go here.

We were seated in a booth. Instead of sitting across from me, she insisted on sitting next to me. We perused the menus we were given. As we looked at our menus, her leg rubbed up against mine. I was trying to hold in a gasp, but it was getting harder with each moment. I felt her hand touched my thigh.

I shifted out of her touch and stuck my face into the menu. "S-So I was thinking of getting this hamburger here…haha…"

"That sounds yummy! I think I'll have that too! Ahaha!"

"Oh…yeah?"

"I love hamburgers!" She touched my thigh again.

I shifted away from her touch once more.

"You okay, Katsu-chan?" She pouted. "I thought you'd like that…"

"It's nothing big…I just…" I tried to find the right way to phrase this. "Don't get me wrong, I'm thrilled to be hanging out with you, but…is it really okay to do that? Like I said before, I don't really know you that well…and you're a little older than me…and I don't to take advantage of you so…"

"Then talk to me!" She held her chin up with her slender hand. She was smiling at me the whole time. "What would you like to know about me?"

"Whatever you're willing to share. Like…where do you live?"

"I live in a small apartment across town, nothing extravagant. Once I become a nurse and start raking in the big money, I'll be able to get a nice place!" She laughed as she envisioned her dream home. "It gets really lonely there. No one really comes to visit me…"

"Why is that?" I was greatly perplexed. "You seem like the kind of person who would have lots of friends! You're very outgoing! How come nobody visits you?"

She twirled one of her bangs around her finger. "I guess I'm just not good at making friends, ahaha…I don't have many at all." I saw her frown. "I think it's because my coworkers and fellow interns find me repulsive."

"Why would they think that?"

"Because I work in a hostess bar." She peered out of the window. "I don't want to work at Eclipse all my life. I really want to be a nurse…but it's taking forever for the higher-ups to accept me. I'm great at the job though! I can socialize with patients, comfort people, and I can make them all happy!

"I tell patients jokes, I bring them whatever they need, and I help them with just about anything. I work harder than anyone else, but I get the feeling like I'm being overlooked…"

"That's not right!" I shook my head. "If you work that hard, somebody has to notice you! It's wrong that they ignore you like that!"

"It is…but what can you do, you know?" She smiled wryly. "I think if those people took the time to know me, they would see past my occupation as a hostess and see me for the person that I am. Your mom became friends with me because she saw me as a good person. She didn't see me as a hostess, she saw me as Aiyoku! We met in a store one time and instantly hit it off! We've been friends for a few years now! She's my only friend though…the only person I could trust…"

I felt bad for her. Ai seemed like a good girl, it didn't make sense to me why she wasn't treated properly. When I first met her in Eclipse, I sensed that there was something about her. She was very honest and fun loving. Usually, hostesses would lie right to your face because they wanted your money. Ai wasn't like that. I thought she just wanted to love and be loved back. Although, I didn't think working in a hostess bar was going to grant her that wish anytime soon.

"I think you're a really nice woman." I smiled.

"You think so?" She blushed a tad.

"You were really nice to me when I first met you! You didn't seem like the usual hostesses I hear about! I always thought hostesses just wanted to take advantage of a guy's loneliness!"

She giggled. "Not every hostess is like that! I, for one, just want to make people happy. If I can make a lonely guy smile and make him feel wanted, then I did my job! That's what a hostess is really all about. We're there to cheer up the forlorn and give them back their confidence!"

"I never heard it that way before."

"It's the truth!"

I merely laughed. I wondered about what I would ask her next. "Do you have any family around here, Ai?"

She shook her head. "Nope, can't say that I do."

"Oh…I'm sorry…"

"Don't be! It's okay! But that's another reason why it gets lonely: I really don't have anyone to come home to or spend the holidays with."

"That's why you said you wanted a family, right?"

She nodded. "I would love to have a family of my own! I would love to have a boy or a girl to raise, to have a loving husband, and live happily ever after! That's how it's supposed to be, correct?"

I chuckled. "Yeah. I'm still looking for that special someone too."

She blinked at me. She wrapped her leg around mine. "I'm sure you'll find the girl just for you someday!"

"I hope so…" I didn't flinch away from her this time. I let her touch me.

She smiled and sighed. She was daydreaming. "Coming home to the one you love…embracing each other…kissing each other…spending every night together…it's romantic…isn't it?"

"Uh…yeah, I guess."

"You're very lucky, Katsu-chan." She looked at me. "You have your mother to come home to everyday. You also have you're really close friend, Kaiko."

"Oh that's right. Mom told you about her, huh?" I looked away from her.

"Uh-huh! She said you guys are like two peas in a pod!"

"Haha…yeah. She's been with me ever since high school. No matter what kind of stupid things I do, she always stays with me. She never once turned her back on me, even when I was in need. I piss her off so much though! It still amazes me why she chooses to stick around despite all that! Hahaha!"

"Well don't do that too much!" She wagged her finger. "It's not nice to piss women off! We cook your meals for you because you men are too lazy to do anything! Push us too far and you might find a little 'surprise' waiting in your supper!" She had this mischievous expression on her face. "Is it poison? A needle? Or a laxative we prepared for you? Ahaha!"

I imagined Kaiko or Mom spiking my food. Kaiko would definitely use laxatives. Mom, on the other hand, would say the hell with it and just kill me. I could see her using a needle on me if I busted her chops every time I saw her.

"Hey, Katsu-chan!" She looked at me, smiling widely. "After we eat, would you like to see my apartment? We could hang out and have a drink there! It'll be fun!"

"You really want to do that?"

"Do you mind?"

I had never been alone in a woman's home before, not even in her room. Kaiko lived with her father and mother, so I would see them all the time whenever I came to visit her. Her mother trusted me, but her father watched me like a hawk. He said he trusted me as well, but I could always feel cold eyes upon my back when I wasn't looking. I could always feel a sharp blade penetrating my back whenever I didn't face that man. He meant well…but damn, he was one of the scariest people I ever met!

"N-No, I don't mind! Let's do that!"

"Really? Awesome!" Ai hugged me and rubbed her cheek against mine. "This is gonna be fun!"

Part B

After eating at the diner, we went over to Ai's apartment. I was going to pay for the meal, but Ai insisted that she'd pay. She was the one who asked me out, so she felt obligated to pay for the both us. I managed to convince her to at least let me pay the tip. It felt like an argument Kaiko and I would have when we would go somewhere.

Her apartment was across town, just outside of the Red Light District, thank God. It was small, but it was actually very beautiful. She had a nice dark red carpet that ran through all of the rooms, a living area with a small TV, a coffee table, and a couch, a bedroom, and a tiny kitchen. There were two elaborate paintings, elegant candlestick holders, a nice maroon curtain covering her window, and she had a closet right next to her bedroom. I spotted the dress she wore when I met her in Eclipse and a few other ones. She looked stunning in that one; I couldn't begin to imagine what she would look like in another one.

Ai meandered into the kitchen and picked up two wine glasses from a cabinet while I sat on the sofa. She picked out a bottle of wine from her refrigerator. I was surprised she had the wine and the glasses all ready to go. I guess she was really counting on me coming here to hang out with her.

She placed the glasses onto the coffee table and poured us a drink. She took hers and handed me the other. We clicked our glasses together and took a sip. It was great for the first brand of wine I ever tasted! I hoped she didn't spend a fortune on it!

"You like it?" She asked me.

"Yeah, it's tasty!"

"Good!" She traced along the rim of her glass with her finger. "This a brand that Eclipse buys! I got a bottle as a gift for all my hard work a few weeks ago! I haven't opened it until now!"

"How come?"

"Wine should be shared with someone you like." She sat closer to me. "So I decided to share it with you!"

I laughed as I blushed. "You're too kind."

"I've actually wanted to hang out with you for the longest time." She said to me softly. "You're mom told me what a good guy you are. We're such good friends and we tell each other everything! She wouldn't stop talking about you!"

I lowered my head. "I still don't like the idea of Mom finding girls for me…I can do that myself…"

"What's the big deal?" She titled her head. "So she found you a girl that likes you, what's the problem with that? There's nothing to be ashamed of!"

"Still…"

"You care too much about being embarrassed! You need to loosen up!"

She was right. I really didn't have any right to complain about meeting a new friend.

"Tell me, if you didn't get that coupon for the bar, would you have gone in? Would you have met me?"

I thought about it. "I suppose not…"

"There, ya see? You owe it to your mom for letting us meet! It's because of her that we get to share this time together!"

I tried to ignore her. I took a large gulp from my glass.

"Now that I told you that I like you," she said, placing her glass on the table. She took mine from my hands and placed it next to hers. She looked at me. "How do you feel about me?"

Her eyes had so much depth to them now. I was getting lost in them.

"Answer me…" She continued speaking in that seductive tone.

"Uh! I…er…" I backed away from her a little. "I-I consider you a friend…"

"Just a friend…?" She scooted closer. She put her finger to my lips. She slid it across them. She took the wine that was on them and brought her finger to her mouth. She licked her finger clean. Ai then put her hand on my shoulder. "You sure…?"

I averted my eyes from her.

She put her other hand on my cheek. She turned my face to see her. "I've seen the way you looked at me when we first met…I've seen the way you looked at me when I saw you in your apartment…you like me too…don't you…?"

"A-As a friend…"

"I don't believe you…"

"Ai…"

Ai brought herself closer to me. She pulled me head towards hers. Her breath was tickling my mouth. Her lips connected with mine.

Her lips were so tender. She tasted like the wine we just had. She pressed her mouth against mine gently. She kissed me a few times, with each kiss being softer than the last.

My face was so hot. My eyes were still open. I was looking down at her. Her eyes were closed and she looked content. I heard her moan slightly. That forced me to kiss her back.

I didn't mean to do it. I just reacted to the situation. What was going on with me? I wasn't thinking at all. No thoughts were coming into my head. The feeling was great though, I didn't want it to stop…but something inside of me hurt a little.

Ai pulled back a few inches. "See…? You like me too…I know you do…"

"Ai...please…"

She kissed me again. It was a little harder than the last time. She pulled my face into hers and she didn't let go of me. My arms suddenly went around her waist. My hands touched her lower back. From the way she was sitting, the bottom of her tank-top rose a little. My fingers accidentally touched her flesh.

She giggled and continued to kiss me. I tried not to, but I returned each one of her kisses. What was happening to me? Why wasn't I in control any longer?

She pulled away again, this time by a few centimeters. She flicked her tongue across my lips. "How was that…? Are you going to admit it now…?"

"Ai…I…I shouldn't do this…" I let go of her. I stood up from the couch.

"What's wrong?" She approached me.

"This…this isn't right…you shouldn't be doing this…"

"Don't you mean 'we shouldn't be doing this'?" She giggled again. "If I recall correctly, you kissed me back."

I closed my eyes tightly. "I shouldn't have done that…I…I didn't know what I was doing…I'm sorry…I'm sorry for taking advantage of…I should leave before-"

I started to head for the door, but she grabbed my wrist. Ai strolled to my front and looked at me eye to eye. "Where do you think you're going? Weren't you going to hang out with me?"

"Ai, I can't do this! This isn't right and you know it!"

"What's not right?"

"This! All of this!" I removed her hand from my wrist. "This is wrong! I just can't…I just…"

"Katsu-chan…" Ai traced her fingers along the back of my neck. She pressed her body into mine; her other hand wrapped around my waist. "We both like each other…what's so wrong with it…?"

"I don't…like you the way you like me…I don't care if you think you know everything about me…that still doesn't make this right! You don't know me as well as you think! You know that this is wrong!"

"I know plenty about you…" Ai rubbed around my waist. "You'd be surprised what I know…"

"Ai…don't….I can't…"

"I've waited so long to meet you in person…to see the real you…I won't let you go…"

I tried to get her off of me, but she wouldn't let go! Why couldn't I get her off?

"What do you want, Ai?" I finally looked back at her. I was becoming frustrated. I was raising my voice to her.

She stared at me blankly. Her lips moved slowly. I didn't understand what she said at first, but after it sunk in, it hit me.

"Lie-with-me…"

My heart was racing. What did she just say? This had to be some joke! It had to be!

"Wh-What?" My body was shaking uncontrollably. "What did you say…?"

"I want you…Katsurou…" She purred into my ear.

My eyes were twisting in their sockets. This was just a charade, right? She couldn't possibly be saying something like that!

"Please…I want to give you everything..."

"Ai…stop it!"

"Take me…"

"No…"

"Make love to meeeeeee…" she hissed.

"Stop it…stop it…stop it!"

My mind was beginning to function now. I heard a voice that wasn't my own. Was it…my shadow? It was its voice! It definitely was! Why was it speaking to me now?

"_Lie with her."_

I was quiet.

"_Do it."_

"I can't."

"_Why not?"_

"It's not right!"

"_You deserve peace, don't you? You deserve pleasure, don't you? You defeated your demon! Have a taste of heaven as your reward!"_

"I don't want this…I don't want this…!"

"_You want it…you want her…"_

"I don't want her…!"

"_You do!"_

"I don't! Not with her! I don't want Ai!"

"_You do!"_

"I DON'T!"

"_YOU DO!" _It screamed in my mind. Sharp fangs thrust themselves into my brain. My head was hurting again.

"I…I…I…"

"Hmm?" Ai's rings jingled. They woke me out of my trance.

"I…I…I do…I…do…"

"You do? Are you sure…?"

"I…I am…"

A seductive smile crossed her lips. "Alright then…come with me…"

She took my hand and led me into her bedroom. It was dim, but I could still see her. She had turned the lights off and lit a few candles. Ai sat me down on her bed. She squatted to my level and kissed me.

This time my eyes were closed. I let her do anything she wanted, but I didn't want to look. I didn't want to open my eyes. I didn't think I could bear to see this. I didn't think I could bear to see what I was doing.

She laid on me for a while, smothering her mouth against mine, before she slid down. My jacket came off. My shirt came off; I felt her warm tender lips kiss my chest and my stomach. I didn't want this…I didn't want this at all…but it felt good. Why did something so wrong feel so good?

The strong sensations I was feeling dominated my other senses. I gritted my teeth, flinched every so often, and gasped a few times. She heard me. Ai became more ravenous with each flinch and gasp. She tried to stay calm and composed, but I knew what she felt too. She couldn't wait any longer.

She kissed me again. This time, I felt her hot skin upon my own. Her chest rubbed up against me and her legs wrapped around mine. It couldn't take this…anymore! It was driving me mad!

I was above her. I had shoved her down. I opened my eyes. I gasped and my eyes dilated. What was I seeing? Ai's body…her arms…legs…and…I couldn't do this…I couldn't move at all. I was petrified! There was a mirror off to the side. I dared to gaze into it.

I saw Ai's naked body there, with a shadowy monster hovering above her. It was wrapped in a shroud of darkness. A black mist emanated off of it. Its eyes were feral, gold and scarlet with the reptilian slit. It was the eyes of the basilisk…it was the eyes my shadow! It looked just like me! It really **was** me!

"What's wrong…?" She purred at me again. "Go ahead…I'm waiting…be gentle with me…'kay…?"

I breathed heavily. I was staring at my reflection. It made every move that I made. Why was it looking at me like that? It looked…joyful. It looked like it was satisfied with what I was about to do! It…was making me do this…! I wasn't doing anything! It was controlling me the whole time!

"Katsu-chan…? Oh…I know what to do!"

She lustfully giggled at me. She shoved me down now. She looked down at me, licking her lips. She didn't seem anything like the Ai I met before! Her body appeared different now. She was wrapped a similar miasma like I was. Was she being controlled too? Or…what if she…

"Let me handle everything…" She kissed me one last time. I couldn't watch anymore. I shut my eyes tightly. I heard her gasp loudly.

I didn't remember anything else. I didn't want to remember. I was so ashamed with myself. I felt violated. I felt dirty.

I never wanted any of this. I never wanted to do this. It felt good…but I knew that this was wrong. It was the shadow! It made me do everything! It was responsible!

I felt like I had just been involved with a betrayal. I felt like I had just stabbed someone in the back. I felt like a thief and a killer.

I finally opened my eyes. The sun was shining through the window. That was all a dream? Could it be? It was just another nightmare! It had to be! The morning sun shined through the darkness and cast away the awful dream. It ended it. I was finally awake. I was no longer in that horrible realm. I was back in reality!

Something scratched at my chest. Something tickled my chin. Something rubbed against my leg. Should I have looked down?

Ai was laying on me. Her breaths were light and they were relaxed. She was sleeping. Her skin was still hot. My eyes opened wide. It…wasn't a dream…?

I twitched where I lay. I looked down on Ai in horror. I had really done that? I had really…with her? No…I didn't…I wasn't…it wasn't me! It couldn't have been me! I would never do anything like this! I would never….ever…oh God…why did I do this?

Ai's eyelashes flicked against my chest. She raised her head to see me. She batted her eyes at me. Her face was beaming. Her lips touched my neck. She kissed me there.

"Good morning…" she spoke to me. Her eyes were much different. They were reptilian and feral like mine were. They were piercing into me. They only deepened the hole in my heart. The black mist was coming from her body now. It wrapped around the both of us.

"I love you…Keima Katsurou…"


	5. Chapter 5: Madness

Chapter 5: Madness

Part A

Ai ran her tongue along my neck. It was like a knife slitting my throat.

I sat up in bed. I held my forehead with my hand. Ai sat up next to me.

"…What…what did I do…?"

Ai touched my stomach with her hand. It slid downward. "You made a girl very happy…"

I seized her hand before it went any further. "Cut it out!"

"Why're you so grumpy? Not much of a morning person, are you? Heehee…"

I released her hand and sat on the edge of the bed. All of my clothes were thrown onto the floor. I was so ashamed. I looked at my hands. There was grime on my hands, a type of filth I didn't think I could ever get off. I didn't want Ai…I never wanted her. My shadow…it forced me into sleeping with her. It was responsible…not me.

I didn't feel like I knew myself anymore. I wasn't myself at all. Keima Katsurou was a gentleman, although he could be very flirtatious around women, like Kaiko, he would never sleep with anyone like this. I wanted to wait until I found the right person. I wanted to wait until I found the one who I could truly love, the person I would marry and spend my life with. That dream was dashed.

Ai crawled over to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed her body into my back. She kissed the back of my neck and traced her hands along my chest.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy we had this moment together…?" Her voice was seductive.

I threw my face into my hands. "It wasn't supposed to be like this…"

"Do you regret it?"

I didn't answer.

"You're still nervous. This was your first time, wasn't it?"

My body was shaking.

She turned my face to see her.

"I didn't regret it…I loved every moment...I'm thankful I got to spend it with you…"

I bit my lower lip.

"…I love you…Katsu-chan…" She kissed me.

Her tongue delved into my mouth and massaged my own. I kissed her back in a similar way. I didn't know what I was doing. This was so wrong, but I enjoyed this feeling. Why was I such a hypocrite? I was disgusted with what I had done, but I continued to sin like this. I was pathetic. I was a thief and a betrayer. I had betrayed my true feelings. My shadow…and I…

I wrestled her tongue and yanked her over to me. She laughed and even pulled at my head. Her hands held my back.

Ai pulled me on top of her. I kissed at her neck, her breasts, and her stomach. She squealed in delight with each kiss and with how I stroked my hands against her bare body. Her skin was so smooth. She smelled delectable. I wanted her at that moment. I wanted all of her…again. I came back to her face. Those reptilian eyes gazed up into me. The mist coming from her tickled my nostrils and hugged my body. She licked her lips rather slowly and wrapped her legs around my waist.

I pushed forward. She gasped loudly. It made my heart break. She put her arms around my neck again.

"Wanna go again…huh…?" She snickered. Her breath tasted so good. I wanted more...yet I didn't…what the hell was wrong with me…? "You can be a little rougher with me, you know. I won't mind...but don't you dare stop…"

She kissed me and I kissed her back. She moved her hips to me and pressed as hard as she could. Her breaths, her voice, her hot skin…it was driving me insane…

"Dammit…" I muttered to myself. I think I was crying. "Dammit…dammit…dammit…!"

"I love you…oh, I love you…!" She said as she moaned into my ear.

I closed my eyes again. I didn't want to see anything. Every move she made, every sound that came from her mouth, the way she wrapped around me, the way her lips tasted, the way she sighed in ecstasy, and the way she cried out to me, it only made me hungrier for this. I didn't want it to end…but I **wanted** it to end…I wanted to stop…but I couldn't.

After it was over, I got dressed into my clothes and made for the door. Ai followed me, holding the bed sheets to cover her body. She grabbed my hand just as I stepped through the threshold.

"Katsu-chaaaaan," she sang. "Come back again tonight…okay?"

I didn't look back at her.

"I…would really like it…if you did." She hissed. "If you don't…I'll be very sad…"

I yanked my hand from her grasp and walked away without a single word.

I left her apartment around ten o'clock. I stuffed my hands into my pockets and walked down the sidewalk. My eyes were on my feet. I had no idea where I was going and I didn't care. I just wanted to keep walking.

I was the worst human that ever lived. I wasn't even human. I was an animal…a monster. I was a demon. I cared only about carnal pleasures. That's why I did it a second time. I wanted to feel her just one last time. Afterwards, I would never want to do it again. It was the farewell to my selfish desires. After this last time, I would never let myself be tricked again.

After a while of walking, I ended up back at my home. I had the gall to enter. Mom wasn't home. She was at work. I was all alone. At least I wouldn't have to see anybody for a while.

I instantly thought about Kaiko. She would be expecting me to pick her up at her house. I couldn't face her. I couldn't face her at all. I didn't want to face her.

I fell to my knees and hunched over. I sobbed. I punched at the floor. I punched so hard that I nearly broke my hand.

Every time I saw Kaiko's face, I grew more and more furious with myself. I became more and more disgusted. I was dirty…impure…I wasn't the same man I was before. I wanted to die. I just wanted to die!

That's when I realized how I really felt. I denied it so much. I fought with my mother about it whenever she teased me. I had these feelings that I tried to bury and laugh off. I tried to deceive myself. But I couldn't lie to myself any longer.

I was in love with Kaiko. I loved her with all of my heart and it took me until that moment to realize it. I had loved her all this time and denied it. The more I tried to hide it, the more my love grew for her. I loved her…I loved her so much…but I had betrayed her…I had betrayed the one and only person I ever felt secure towards.

"Kaiko…!" I mumbled as I sobbed. I beat the floor again with my fists. "Dammit…dammit…dammit! What have I done…how could I let this happen…? How could I have been so selfish…? How could I betray you…?"

I lifted my face to the ceiling. I raised my voice. "Is this a punishment? Is this a punishment for abandoning you? You abandoned me first! You bastard…you bastard! How could you be so cruel…?"

_"Why do you cry?"_

"You…!" I saw the miasma. It came out of my mouth and nose and it was forming behind me. I spun around and spotted the shadow. I saw it standing there with its arms crossed. Those basilisk eyes were looking right into me.

"You…! You did this! You did this to me!" I bolted forward. I grabbed it by the neck and applied all the pressure that I could. "You made me do it! You made me fall to the temptation! You ruined me!"

_"You are angry with me?"_ It spoke in that dark tone. It didn't feel any pain as I strangled it. I wasn't doing a damn thing to it.

"You did everything! You made me do it! You made me betray her!"

"_Oh…so you do love her? If you feel guilty about what happened, then the only one you should be angry with is you and you alone."_

"I never wanted Ai! You made me betray Kaiko! You're responsible for all of this! How could you do this to me?" I was getting red in the face. I squeezed as hard as I could. My blood was boiling. I wanted to kill it! I wanted it to die!

"_It was you who carried out the act in the end. You and Aiyoku are equally responsible."_ It spoke to me plainly.

I gnashed my teeth.

_"You are a hypocrite. You think what you did was wrong, but you sinned again on your own free will! You are the one that betrayed Kaiko and yourself, not I! You are guilty for the sin you have done and you are foisting this responsibility onto me, the one that saved you from that demon!"_

My grip lessened. I slumped to the floor.

_"You lack respect. You lack respect for Aiyoku…for Kaiko…and for yourself."_

"Shut up…"

It knelt down to me. _"You are the one to blame."_

I looked up at it. "You told me to do it! You took control of me and made me…you told me that I wanted Ai…you made me…" Tears filled my eyes again.

_"Did I? I do not recall ever doing that. Perhaps it was your own selfish desires getting the best of you. What would I gain by torturing you after I told you that I would protect you? I had saved you from Oyashiro-sama's lies, from Furude's curse; I delivered you from that demon! After all these things I did just for you, you turn on me! You are using me as a scapegoat!"_

"Stop it…stop it…"

_"Do not try my patience!" _It grabbed me back own throat now. It barely flexed its hand and it was crushing my windpipe! _"I could have let Oyashiro-sama and Furude destroy you, but I came to save you! This is how you repay me?" _Its voice grew colder. It was shouting at me.

I gagged and wheezed. I tried in vain to tear its hand from my throat.

_"You are so repulsive! I should have just let you die! How foolish I was to save your miserable life, ungrateful scrap of refuse!"_ It threw me across the room with just one hand.

I crashed into the wall and collapsed to my stomach.

Its footsteps were as loud as thunder. The miasma that came from the shadow veiled my entire apartment in darkness. It stood above me. It reached for my head.

"I'm sorry!" I hunched over into a bow. "I'm sorry! Forgive me! I'm sorry!"

_"Know your place…" _It picked me up and shoved me into the wall. _"You will do as I say from now on. You will obey me without question. As long as you listen to me, you will be saved."_

I slowly nodded.

_"Now,"_ it began. Its voice became calmer. _"That woman wished to see you again, didn't she? Do not listen to her siren call. Stay away from her. That woman will be the end of you if you linger around her, now that she has had you."_

I nodded again.

_"Follow this and you will have a chance at redemption."_

"…Yes…yes…" I muttered.

_"And __**never**__ attack me again. The other beings like me are not as forgiving as I am…"_

"…Yes…"

It released me. The shadow returned to its misty form and traveled back through my mouth and nose into my body.

_"I will be watching you…"_

I stood with my back to that wall for at least ten minutes. I hid my face into my hands and cried. This was unlike me. I became so vulnerable, so vile, and so self-centered. I was right all along…I wasn't Keima Katsurou anymore. I was just a beast.

I stumbled into my workroom. My body was so heavy. I kept falling over myself and I struggled to get up whenever I fell. I gripped the counter next to the cutting table. I opened up one of the drawers. I found a bonsai keyhole saw.

I watched the blade. I looked at the serrated edge. I looked at the point. This was my only escape. This was my only cure. I could end everything…all of my guilt…all of my pain…with this.

I brought it to my neck. The edge touched my flesh. My skin jumped as soon as the cold steel made contact. My hands were trembling. If I could just yank this back…

My hand wouldn't budge. No matter how hard I tried to move it, I couldn't swipe the blade across my throat. It was so easy to do, but why was I having trouble? Just one stroke and it'd be over! One slash and I wouldn't feel anything anymore!

I couldn't cut my throat. I brought blade to my wrist. I still couldn't draw it back! I held the saw inverted. It placed the tip over my stomach. I tried with all of my strength to drive it into me, but I couldn't.

I howled and threw the saw against the wall. I swore at the top of my lungs and slammed my fists onto the counter. I really was pathetic. After all I had done, I was so guilty that I tried to take my own life, and I couldn't even do that. That was my atonement, but I couldn't bring myself to suicide. It was supposed to make everything better.

I sat on the floor with my back against the counter. I rested my arms on my knees. I looked up into the ceiling.

Dad was probably watching me now. He must have been disappointed in me. Mom told me stories how he was the most kind and respectful man she had ever met. I was his only son, the person who would carry on the Keima name. I was to bring honor to the name. I felt that I had besmirched what it meant to be a Keima.

Keimas never had a bad bone in their bodies. They were all good people who did their duty and passed on their legacy to their children, from those children to their own children. I thought I was the first Keima to ever do something as wrong as what I had done. Dad loved Mom dearly, she told me, even before they wanted to get married. I was just like Dad. I loved someone, but I rejected my feelings and allowed myself to be controlled by my carnal desires.

I couldn't tell Kaiko how I felt now. I had ruined any chance with her when I slept with Ai. If Kaiko found out about this, she would see me different. She would no longer know who I was. She wouldn't see me as Katsurou anymore, much like how I viewed myself. She would hate me.

It would be better if she never found out, but I couldn't hide anything from her. We never kept secrets from each other. She would find out eventually. However…when I thought about it…this was one secret I had to keep. I felt awful about hiding this from her, but I couldn't let her know what I did. I couldn't let her see me like this.

I sat in my workroom for hours. It was way past the time when I always met Kaiko at her house. She must have been suspicious. She must have thought something was wrong with me. She would try to call, but I wouldn't answer. She could try her best to reach me, but I wouldn't let her. I couldn't face her…I didn't want to…

I heard my front door open.

"Katsu!"  
It was Mom. Shit…

"Katsu? Are you here?"

I heaved a heavy sigh and stood up. I walked out into the living room to greet her. "Hey, Mom."

"Oh, hey!" She smiled. "I didn't expect to see you here so soon! You must have run here after hanging out with Kaiko, huh? Haha!"

I didn't respond.

She put her purse on the kitchen table and sat in the recliner where I was. "Man! It feels good taking the rest of the day off!"

I sat near her in another chair. I was twiddling my thumbs together.

"So, Katsu," she said with a smirk. "How was that date last night? Eh? Eh?"

My spirit shattered. "It was fine…"

"Good! Glad to here it! How was the lady you took?" She raised her brow and her smile grew. She still thought I went out with Kaiko. "Were you a good boy to her?"

"Yeah…it was fine…"

"That's good! Hey, are you okay? You sound like something's eating you!"

I squeezed my hand. "I'm good…I'm just a little tired…that's all."

"How long did you stay out? I didn't hear you come in last night!"

"I stayed out until midnight or so. I guess I'm good at sneaking around, huh? Haha…"

"Good for me, cause if you woke me up, I'd kick yer ass! Gahaha!" She slapped my knee.

I feigned a laugh.

"How was Kaiko this morning? You saw her, right?"

I quickly thought up a lie. It killed me to do this, but I went through with it.

"She was doing well. I thanked her for that dinner she brought for me the other night. She's…she's…she's a great girl…" I was starting to choke up.

"She certainly is! That reminds me!" She looked to her left hand. "I have something for you!"

"What is it?" I sounded genuinely interested.

Mom removed the wedding ring from her left hand, the gold one with the silver lines along the side. She took my hand and placed the ring into my opened palm.

"What's this all about?" I stared at the ring questioningly.

"That was the ring your father used to propose to me."

This…was Dad's ring? The ring he married Mom with…?

"I wanted to wait until you were old enough, when you started looking for that special someone," she said with a wide smile. "I've held onto that ring for all of these years! I've worn it every single day and I never took it off once! That ring is very unique and special to me! I want you to have it now."

I didn't take my eyes off of it. The ring burned my palm. I could smell my charred flesh as I held it.

"Why are you giving this to me?" I asked emotionlessly.

Mom closed my hand and held it within hers. "When you find the right girl…I want you to propose to her with that same ring!"

My heart broke. The tears in my eyes were building up. I didn't want this…I didn't deserve this at all…

"Your grandfather used that to propose to his wife, then she gave the ring to her son, your father, and now…I'm giving it to you." She looked lovingly at me. "I know the right girl will come to you at some point. When she does, you ask her to marry you. Make sure it's right one though!"

I gripped the ring and gritted my teeth. I stood up and walked to the kitchen table.

"I can't take this, Mom…"

"Huh? Whaddya talking about?"

"I can't take this from you…I don't deserve to have it!"

She approached me and touched my shoulder.

"Why not? I don't get it!"

Don't make me say it…please…

"I just can't…it's not right…"

Mom turned me around so I could face her. She saw the tears in my eyes. "It's okay! You can cry a little! This is a happy moment! I won't judge you! Gaha! Men cry sometimes too!"

"No…that's not it…"

She wasn't listening to me. She was still kidding with me. "When you ask Kaiko, make sure you get down on your knee and everything!"

"I can't ask her to-"

"I bet she had a lot of fun with you last night! Take her out again when she finishes school in a few weeks! When you do, ask her then! Gahaha!"

"I didn't go out with Kaiko!" I shouted.

Mom looked at me oddly. "What? You didn't? But I thought-"

"I was with another girl!" I closed my eyes tightly. She was making me say this. She was forcing me to reveal the truth about what happened between Ai and me. The guilt was killing me!

"Another girl?" Mom was flabbergasted. "Who? What the hell are you goin' on about?"

"You know her!" I wiped my eyes. "The girl you set me up with at Eclipse! You got me that coupon and I went to the hostess bar! You set me up with the girl there! We went out and-"

_"Katsu-chaaaaan…."_ Ai's voice got in my head. _"I want more…"_

"And…and…Aiyoku! You and her are friends, right? Remember Ai? The hostess at Eclipse you set me up with?"

_"Katsu-chaaaaaaaan…"_

"I was with her last night!"

Mom just stared at me. She blinked and placed her hand on her hip.

"I remember giving you the coupon to have a nice time that one night." She rubbed her chin with her other hand. "But I don't know anybody named 'Ai' or 'Aiyoku.' Who is that?"

What? She didn't know anybody by that name? My body suddenly felt cold.

"Huh?" I looked right into Mom's eyes. "Mom…you know Ai, don't you? Don't you?"

"Never heard of her."

"But…but…" I held her arms and my face twitched. "She said she knows you! She said you two have been friends for years! She said you told her everything about me! She said she gave you the coupon so I could meet her! That was your plan when you sent me to Eclipse, wasn't it? You wanted me to meet her! That was your plan!"

Mom took my hands from her and backed away an inch. "Katsu…I don't know anyone named 'Ai,' I'm telling the truth here! The girl you were with obviously made some mistake! I never met anybody by that name before in my life!"

Mom didn't know Ai? How was that possible? Ai said they knew each other for years! She said that Mom told her all about me! Ai was the one who came up with the idea of the coupon! She gave it to Mom so I could go and see her!

This wasn't right! Something wasn't right at all! How could Ai know about me without ever meeting my Mom in the first place? So…that means…all this time…I was with a…total stranger? If that was true…then I…then I…I slept with…

My eyes were looking at my feet. My body shivered. Ai never knew Mom. They had never met before, yet Ai said they were best friends. Why would she do that? Why would she lie to me?

"It's a lie…" I said. "This isn't true!"

"Katsu? What's going on with you?"

"It's a lie!" I held my head and got on my knees. "This doesn't make any sense! Why would she lie to me?"

"Katsu!" Mom knelt down and grabbed my shoulders.

"She…she…that stranger…she did this to me…I did this too…"

"Huh?" Mom's voice was trembling. "Wha-What are you saying?"

"She lied to me…? The two of us…we…we…she ruined me…! She ruined me!"

"Who ruined you? Was it this Ai broad you're talking about? You're speaking nonsense! What's with you? Katsu? Katsu!"

Ai's siren voice was all I could hear.

"_Hahaha….ohhhhhh! Katsu-chan…"_

I clawed at my head. I clawed until I could see the blood on my fingernails. I was ripping my head open.

"_I want more…more…"_

I was losing consciousness. My vision became fuzzy. I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't see anything. All I could hear was Ai's lustful voice.

"_Katsu-chan…hehehehe!"_

Part B

I was up in my room, sitting in my bed. I stared down at my sheets. I replayed every moment from the time I had met Ai to the last time I saw her. I couldn't believe any of this.

Ai was a complete stranger. She lied to me about knowing my mother. What else was she lying about? Who was she? Who was this person I spent that night with?

I didn't know her anymore. I thought she was a dear friend of Mom's, and I trusted her, but in reality she was just stranger. It hurt me even more to know I had betrayed Kaiko with this mysterious woman. My heart ached more than it did before, my body ached, and my head was throbbing.

I must have passed out from the revelation. Mom took me upstairs and cared for me. She was sitting at my side for most of time, from what she told me. When I had awakened, she said she had called someone over to look after me while she went out to take care of something. I didn't know what she was up to. I didn't give it much thought though. All I thought about was this deception.

For what reason did this happen? Oyashiro-sama had to be punishing me. He grew angry because I overcame the demon within me and attacked me through Ai. He made me succumb to her. He wanted me to suffer more. He was the demon. I liberated myself from his doctrines and ties. I liberated myself from his curse. Though I did, why did I still suffer? Why did I have to be the one to suffer?

I heard the front door open. I sat still in my bed. I rubbed at my head. I felt a few bandages on my scalp from where I scratched myself. My head stung, but it was nothing compared to how shattered my heart was and how my soul was broken.

"Katsu?"

Oh no…

Kaiko stood at the threshold to my room. She looked depressed to see me like this. She was still in her school uniform.

"H-How...are you?"

I didn't look her in the eye.

"Y-You didn't show up, so I got worried." She sat at the edge of my bed. She looked at me, but I didn't dare to look back. "Your mom called me and told me what happened! I rushed over as soon as I could! I was so worried about you!"

Her hand touched my bed's sheets. They slid towards my leg.

I brought my legs away from her.

"Katsu?" Kaiko tried to touch me again.

"Please, don't touch me…" I said very lowly.

Kaiko drew her hand back. She rested it over her heart. "Katsu…"

"I…I don't want to be touched again…especially not by you…"

From a quick glance I stole, she looked mortified that I mentioned her that way. "What do you mean? What did I do? If I did something to offend you, I'm sorry!"

"You did nothing…I'm the one at fault here. I sinned against myself…" I gulped hard. "And I sinned against you…"

"How did you sin against me?" She sounded puzzled. "You never did anything to me!"

"Did…Mom tell you about date I was on?"

"Huh? She…mentioned that you were with some girl that claimed to know her…" Kaiko nervously rubbed her arm. "That's really it…she said you didn't say much after that." She looked back at me. "Katsu, what's this got to do with anything?"

I looked down at my lap.

"Katsu? What happened? Please, talk to me! I can help you!"

I shook my head.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"I can't…"

"Why not?"

I held my arms tightly. My eyes were still on my lap.

Kaiko moved a little closer to me.

"I…" I mumbled. "I just can't tell you…please, I'm begging you, Kaiko…don't make me say it…"

She only watched me.

"Please don't make me say it…"

Kaiko pondered for a moment. She could sense the way I was feeling, she could sense the torment and the pain.

"I know you aren't feeling well, Katsu, but you need to tell me. If you don't tell me anything, then I can't help you!"

I was being tempted in to saying it, but I knew that I shouldn't.

"Let me help you." Her voice was so sweet and full of care. It made me want to tell her. But should I take the risk? She could abandon me! I could lose her forever! Was it worth it?

"Kaiko…you'll hate me…"

"I could never hate you!" She placed her hand on my knee. I flinched, but she held it firmly. Her eyes were fixated on me.

"Don't look at me like that!" I muttered.

"You need to get it off your chest, Katsu! I can tell that whatever this is it's destroying you! You need to tell me!"

I finally looked at her. Her mouth was agape when she spotted my eyes.

"I can't tell you, don't you get it?" I was yelling at her. "I CAN'T! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Despite her fear, she stood her ground. "You can tell me! Katsu…I'm not going to judge you for whatever you did! I'm going to help you, you have to believe that!"

_"She cannot help you,"_ I heard the shadow speak. _"She will hate you!"_

_ "_I know she will," I thought.

_"Do not listen to her then! You will lose her!"_

"But…what if I don't? What if she does help me?"

_"This cross is yours alone to bear. You made the choice. You took the responsibility. Now suffer the consequences!"_

"Kaiko…" I spoke to myself. "Can I trust her?"

_"You cannot. You can only trust in me! I am the one that will help you!"_

"…You…you said that this was my cross, why help me when you said this my responsibility alone?"

The shadow was silent for a moment.

_"She will be your undoing…she will destroy you…I am only trying to do what is best for you."_

I thought long and hard about this. Kaiko was my one and only friend. If I couldn't trust her, then I shouldn't even call her my friend. She had been with me ever since our first meeting in high school. No matter what I did, she always stood by me. I loved her as well. I loved her because I felt secure around her. I had to put my trust in Kaiko.

"Kaiko…" I said to her. The weight upon my shoulders was so heavy. But I had to do this! I knew this had to be done! "I'll…I'll tell you…"

Kaiko nodded and rubbed my leg. She was listening intently to me.

"That woman I was with…her name is Ai. We met that night when I went to Eclipse. We talked a little afterwards and we went on a date." I wanted to get this out as fast as possible. "She invited me to her apartment."

"_Hahaha…it's my turn now!"_ I heard her again. Why wouldn't she stop haunting me?

"I went and we had a drink. Then…then…"

"_You're making me so happy…"_

"Then what?" Kaiko asked.

"I…I…."

_"Does it feel good…? Ahaha! You're enjoying this, aren't you?"_

I shut my eyes and gripped the sheets on my bed. I turned my eyes away from her.

_"Don't stop…we're not done yet…hehehehehe…"_

"I…I…I slept with her!"

Kaiko stopped rubbing my leg. I didn't even hear her breathe. She sat there motionlessly.

I grabbed her arms. I buried my face into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry…! I'm sorry! I never meant for this to happen! I never wanted this! It was a moment of weakness! I knew it was wrong…but I did it anyway! I did it twice! I did it again because I wanted to…oh God…I'm sorry! I'm sorry!

"I regret it…I regret it so much! I never meant to do it! I'm ruined now because I couldn't stop myself! I'm so filthy…I'm so disgusting!"

I squeezed her arms and pulled her closer to me. I was choking up. I never cried so much before in my life.

"But that's not the worst part…! You and I…we've been friends together for so long…you've always been right beside me! You never once left me! I'm indebted to you for all that you do for me!

"The worst part of it all is that I wronged you the most! I attacked you! I know you'll never forgive me for this…but I need to tell you why I'm hurting so much…! I damaged our bond because of my stupid mistake! I've hurt you so much! I could have killed you before and now I betrayed you!

"Kaiko…the truth is…the truth is that…I…I…" I squeezed her harder. "I love you!"

A strand of her crimson hair tickled my face.

"I love you! I wanna be with you, Kaiko! I've always felt this way, but I always denied it! I was too afraid to tell you because I thought it might wreck our friendship! But now…I have nothing to lose…I know you hate me now…but I needed to tell you! I'm in love with you! Kaiko!"

I sobbed loudly as I gripped her. My arms trapped her in a sorrowful embrace. I didn't want to let her go. She'd have to kill me before I would let go.

Just then, I felt her touch my back. Her hands stroked me. What was she doing? She wasn't supposed to be doing that! She was supposed to be yelling at me! She was supposed to leave me! She was supposed to get out of my life!

Kaiko hugged me hard. I heard her whimper. She was crying too. Now I hated myself even more. I made her cry.

"You…love me…?"

"I do…and yet I betrayed my feelings for you…I betrayed you…"

"You love me…?"

"Yes…" I looked away from her again. "You must hate me…you have every right to…"

She pulled my face away from her shoulder so I could see her. Her eyes were puffy like mine, but her brow was furrowed.

"You're so selfish! You always think about yourself! That's all you care about! You never think about me! You bastard!"

I knew it…I knew this would happen…

"If we stopped being friends…do you know how lonely I'd be?"

What?

"Stop thinking about yourself for one minute! You're the only person I ever feel happy with, Katsu! How could you think for one second that I'd hate you? If I didn't have you…I'd be alone…I'd be sad all the time! I wouldn't be able to laugh, smile, or even live! If you weren't in my life…I'd have nothing at all! You're the best part of my life, Katsurou! How could you think I would just leave you?

"I don't hate you…I never will hate you…that's impossible! What you did is awful, yes, but it's not all your fault! You were seduced! She got the better of you! Just understand this: nothing is going to make me hate you!"

She cracked a smile. It grew with each moment.

"I forgive you…! And…honestly…"

She kissed me. Our tears mixed in between our lips. It trickled down our chins. When she finally released me, her smile returned.

"I love you too…"

"…Kaiko…?"

"I forgive you...I love you…I wanna be with you too…!"

"Kaiko…"

Our grips on each other increased. We cried together and we latched on to one another for as long as we could. She loved me! I loved her! She forgave me! She didn't leave me!

I still had the ring Mom gave me. It was in my pocket. I wanted to give it to her. I wanted to put it on her finger, but now wasn't the time. She loved me; that was enough for me right now.

Kaiko remained with me for the rest of the day and early evening. We stayed together in my room and just held one another. Kaiko promised me that she was going to take care of everything. She told me that Mom was going to do the same. I had two great people looking out for me. I felt safe in their hands.

I still was guilty for what I had done. Kaiko had forgiven me, but I still didn't forgive myself. I promised her that I would be faithful to her from now on. I wanted to atone for my crime. I wanted to redeem myself, to prove to Kaiko that I truly loved her. I would never fall to another temptation. I would never let Ai get the better of me again.

Ai was still an issue I had to face. No doubt she would call me and ask me to go out with her again. I had to avoid her as best I could. Something was amiss about her. She used pleasing words and actions to take advantage of me. She lowered my guard so that she could have me. I wouldn't make the same mistake a third time!

Kaiko told me she would ask her father to do some research on her. He was the lieutenant in the Tokyo P.D., and he had access to records of every denizen in the city. Maybe he would be able to find something about Ai. The question still haunted me: why would she lie to me? What was her true goal here?

After Kaiko left my home, I spend the night by myself. Mom was working late again. I lied in bed and tried to get to sleep. Surprisingly, I slept very soundly. The cry of the cicadas outside of my room soothed me. My father was talking to me.

I once opened my eyes and listened closely to their chirping.

"Dad," I whispered, "I'm sorry I dirtied our name. But I will redeem myself! I'll prove to Kaiko that I can be faithful! Our name will live on!"

_"She will only hurt you,"_ that shadowy voice in my head spoke.

"She loves me…and I love her!" I smiled. "Nothing will break us apart ever again!"

_"She will destroy you. As your past and future self, I must warn you about this."_

"If love is that strong, then it can break through anything! That's what Mom said!"

_"Such childish notions_._" _I heard it scoff at me. _"I will be waiting. When the time comes when you need me again, I will be there. Enjoy your precious emotion as much as you can. Oyashiro-sama has not forgotten about you."_

The voice was gone.

I accepted the shadow. It was my strength and my shield. It swore to protect me from Oyashiro-sama's curse. He could try and scare me, but he would fail. As long as I had the shadow's power with me, I would survive anything.

The next morning, I found myself alone in my house. Mom hadn't come home from work or from her errand. She must have been at a friend's house and slept over. Sometimes she did that when she was too tired to come home from the late night shift. It wasn't a terrible thing. I could cope for a little while.

I was in my workroom, sawing through pieces of wood. What was a few days seemed like an eternity since I had actually worked in this room. It was great to be back at the table again. It was great to use Dad's saw the way it was meant to be used.

I didn't know what I was going to make, but I wanted it to be special. I wanted to make something for Kaiko, something for her and her family. I wanted it to be the best thing I ever made. It would be just for her, a one of kind item. What that item was, I didn't know! I wonder if Dad had any specific strategy when he worked.

There was a knock at my door. I looked at the clock in my workroom. It was already noon. I was supposed to be meeting Kaiko at this time at her house. She came to get me. Sometimes she did that when I lost track of the time. I always got a tongue lashing from her when I was late.

I rested my saw on the kitchen table and made for the door. I opened it.

"Sorry I didn't meet you, Kaiko, but I was kinda-"

"Hi, Katsu-chan!"

My eyes bulged in their sockets. My blood ran cold. My whole body was frozen.

"How are you today? Ahaha!"

It was Ai. She stood there, in that tank-top and jeans, with that sultry smile and those seductive eyes. She had a gym bag in her hands. She smiled friendly at me. She sounded jovial.

I stuttered as I tried to speak her name.

"Hmm? Is my little Katsu-chan at a loss for words? I can't be that gorgeous! Ahaha!" She kissed the corner of my mouth. Her hand stroked my waist. She walked into my home.

"You're really mean, you know that!" She shook her head at me. She dropped the bag off near the kitchen table. She posed very cutely. "You were supposed to see me last night and you blew me off! It's not right to treat a girl that way!"

I shut the door. I approached her with my brow furrowed.

"What are you doing here, Ai?"

"What do you think? I came to see my lover!" She embraced me. Her hand crept under my shirt.

I backed away.

She giggled. "Oh? Something the matter?" She strutted back over to me. "You're not as open as you were yesterday! You were wild the last time we met…"

"Shut up!" I leered at her.

She looked baffled. "Wha-What's wrong, Katsu-chan?"

"Just…who are you?"

"Eh? Who am I? I'm Ai! Who else would I be?"

"Don't lie to me!" I swung my fist to the side. "I've had enough of your deception!"

"Deception? How did I deceive you?" She sauntered closer and touched my chin. "C'mon…let's go just upstairs and-"

I seized her wrist and squeezed it hard. "Who are you?" I yelled. "Tell me the truth! How do you know about me?"

"Katsu-chan, you're mother and I are good friends, remember? I told you that! Now, c'mon, let go of my hand! You're hurting me!"

"What is all a lie? Everything about you? Answer me!" I squeezed harder.

She wrestled her hand free and caressed it. "I just got a manicure, don't do that again! Jeez, I knew you were rough with me yesterday, but this is a little-"

"Quit fucking around and answer me, dammit!" I slammed my fist into the wall. "Just who the hell are you?"

Ai backed a few inches away from me.

"It's true isn't it? You don't know my mother! Yeah, that's right! I mentioned you to her and guess what? She doesn't even know your name! She doesn't know you!" I took a step towards her. "What else have you been lying about? What else?"

"Katsu-chan…" She got on her knees and looked down at the floor. I heard her whimpering. I saw that she was crying.

I stomped over to her and looked down on her. "You caused me so much grief! I want answers! How do you know about me? How do you know about my mother? How do you know everything about me? Start talking!"

"You…you're so mean…Katsu-chan…!"

"Tell me right now! Stop stalling!"

"Why are you being so mean to me…? After what we shared together…I…I love you…"

I tightened my fist. Was she trying to stop my pursuits with her tears? They were fake! They had to be! She lied about knowing Mom. She had said she learned everything about me from her. If that was a lie, than how could she know everything about me? Was she stalking me? What was wrong with her? What was going on in her head?

I heard the phone ring. At first I let it ring and I just watched over Ai. The phone rang two more times. My frustrations were growing by the minute. What was so damn important that this asshole had to keep calling?

I went into the kitchen and picked up the phone. I sounded irritated.

"Look, I don't have time for this, so leave me the-"

_"Katsu!"_ It was Kaiko. She sounded very distraught. _"Why didn't you pick up before?"_

"I'm in the middle of something right now, can't we talk later?"

_"No, this is important!" _I heard her gasping. Her voice was so shaky and sorrowful. I could practically hear her crying on the other line.

"What is it?"

_"You…you…"_

"Spit it out already!"

_"Your mother's been murdered!"_

Huh? What was that? Did she just say that…no…no, no, no, no…

"Kaiko…don't pull pranks like that…that's not right…!" My own voice started trembling. My face was contorting into an odd shape. "Don't try and trick me…"

_"Katsu, do you hear me? She's dead! Somebody killed her!"_

"…Wha…?"

_"I just heard about it from my Dad! He told me to call you right away! She was stabbed to death! Somebody stabbed her and…and…!"_

I gripped the receiver in my hand harder. I was about to snap it in two. This wasn't real…this was a nightmare! It was another nightmare!

_"Please, you need to come now!"_

"…Huh…?"

_"And…and…my dad took somebody in for questioning! He was talking to a bystander who claimed to see the murder! This happened last night I heard! The bystander said the person who killed your mother was wearing a tank-top, a pair of jeans, and the person was carrying a sports duffle bag!"_

Tank-top…jeans…gym bag…hold on...no…no…you had to be kidding me…!

"Hahahahaha…."

I slowly turned my head.

_"Katsu? Katsu are you listening? Katsu!"_

I saw the baseball bat hovering above me. Ai looked so joyful. Her smile and her eyes pierced into me. She looked as if she was in a moment of extreme pleasure. She was laughing and moaning as she looked at me. Those reptilian eyes…they were same as that other time…

_"Katsu? Katsu! What's wrong?"_

"Katsu-chaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Ai hissed as she licked her mouth. I could see her saliva dripping from the corners of her mouth. Her canines jutted out. "I wanna plaaaaaaaaaay…!"

She swung the bat down.

_"Katsu! What was that? Katsu! Are you there? Answer me! Katsu!"_


	6. Chapter 6: Home

Chapter 6: Home

Part A

My head ached. Blood trickled down my forehead. It ran over my eyelid and down my cheek. I had a few splinters where the baseball bat had connected. Thank God it was only wood, but it was still immensely painful. Where was I? How did I get here?

I struggled to open my eyes. My vision was blurry. After a while, my eyes finally adjusted. I think I was in a basement of some kind. There was a boiler, an old washing machine (where a bunch of rotting clothes was scattered across it), a broken TV, a dimming light bulb, and a water main. There were also a few cardboard boxes with tools in them. I saw hammers, nails, screwdrivers, and a few rulers.

I was standing up. I tried to walk forwards, but I couldn't move from my position. My hands were stuck. I looked up at them. I was handcuffed to a pipe jutting out of the ceiling. What in the hell happened?

It was slowly coming back to me. Ai had come to my house. She hit me with a baseball bat and must have kidnapped me. I was talking to Kaiko when she clobbered me.

I recalled hearing her voice before I drifted out of consciousness. I heard her calling out to me. She was yelling into the phone. Kaiko had to know that something was wrong. She would tell her father and he would rally his fellow officers and look for me. They had to find me! They had to! It was my only hope!

The door upstairs creaked open. Someone was descending down the creaky staircase. Each creak killed my ears and increased the pain in my head. Ai made it to the last stair. She was watching me. She was holding my father's saw in her hand.

I stared at the saw. The serrated edge shimmered in what little light we had.

"I'm sorry about the rough treatment," Ai said with a smile, "but I really didn't like how you spoke to me! But it's okay now! I forgive you!"

A cough was my only reply.

She looked at the saw. "This really is pretty! I've been meaning to ask you, are you some kind of carpenter?"

"A-Ai…" I managed to say. "W-Where am I…?"

"We're in a basement in some abandon house. I swear the slums are really disgusting! I wanted to take you back to my apartment, but I can't exactly hide a body there, now can I? Ahaha!"

She said that so playfully. What was she thinking?

She strolled over to me. She placed her hand on my chest and stroked me. Her eyes were half-closed.

"Ai…you can't keep me here forever…! The cops will know that I'm gone! You're getting yourself into a lot of trouble!"

"I've been in a lot of trouble for as long as I can remember." She ran her fingers up down my shirt. "Too many debts to pay, ya know? Gotta pay my dues somehow."

"What are you saying?"

She laughed under her breath. She didn't seem to be paying any attention to me. "I've been in this job for years, following everything I was told without any questions asked. Even as I followed every directive, I'm still no where closer to paying my debts."

I could only look at her. She twirled the saw around in her hand.

"This job's funny, ya know? But…at least I can still mix business with pleasure…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oops! Almost let it slip out! Ahaha! That's a huge no-no!" She reached under my shirt and touched my bare stomach. "You're so warm, Katsu-chan…"

I wanted to pull away, but I was incapable of evading her touch because of the handcuffs.

"You sure know how to drive a girl crazy!" She laughed again. "What is it with guys like you that drive people like me mad? Is it the body? The hair? The personality? The looks? Or is something that lies within?"

I flashed my teeth and tried to raise my voice. My voice was hoarse though. "Quit talking nonsense and tell me what the hell is going on!"

Ai stroked my waist. I felt her fingers slip under my pants' belt line.

"Oh, that's right! You missed three days worth of info!"

Three days? I been out cold for three days?

"I must have hit you harder than I thought! Ahaha! You see, after I gave you that little love tap, I carried you all the way to the slums. It wasn't easy to get by all those cops, I can tell you that!" She gently scratched my skin with her nails. "I had to wait until it was dark before I could move you around! Finding a good hiding spot was pretty tough too! But when you're someone like me, who has the right kind of help, anything is possible!" She chuckled.

"I've...been out for three days?"

"Yep! The police are looking for you! They've been checking every nook and cranny! Too bad they're not gonna find you anytime soon! I'm not ready to let you go yet."

I glared at her.

"And there's that nasty little murder they're investigating too! Those boys got their work cut out for them!"

Murder? The second I remembered, every part of my body went numb. My mind was set aflame and my heart was burning with rage.

"Why'd you do it?" I screamed.

"Do what?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Why'd you kill my mother?"

She tapped her chin with the saw's handle. She was holding it inverted. "Oh! Mamma Keima! I remember her! Sweet lady, she was! She was my dearest friend! Too bad she had to go so soon! She was so youthful for her age! Hahaha!"

I gnashed my teeth and clenched my fists. I kicked wildly at her. Unfortunately, she back away in time before my foot connected with her stomach.

"My, my! Katsu-chan's excited! Mmmmm!" She held herself. "I wonder what he'd do to me if I turned him loose? Hahaha!"

"YOU BITCH!" I screamed as loud as my voice would allow. "You've stolen everything from me! She was the world to me! She was all I had left! She was all I had left of my family!"

"She was ruining you…everybody was! I liberated you, Katsu-chan!" She sneered again. "I was expecting a 'thank you!' Mmmm! If only you could see the reward I'm thinking of!"

"You're horrid…despicable…!" I violently shook in my handcuffs. "You're not even human! You're a demon! A monster!"

Her smile was gone.

"How can you kill an innocent woman? How can you steal her away from me? I have nothing! I don't have anything left because of you!"

"…You have me, Katsu-chan…"

"Just go and die! Die you fucking whore! Go to hell and die!"

She frowned. "I'd watch that mouth of yours!" She was tapping the saw against her arm. She appeared irritated. "How can you say such awful things to me? I freed you from your constraints! I gave you a chance to be truly happy!"

"Do I look like I give a shit about your beliefs?" I yanked and yanked at the handcuffs. I could imagine myself breaking through them and charging for Ai. I could myself shutting that mouth up for good! "You took everything from me! You should die! Let me out these cuffs! I'll kill you! I'll kill you, you bitch!"

She slapped me across my face. Tears were forming in her eyes.

"How dare you talk to me like that?" She hollered right back at me. "I did this all for us and this is the thanks I get?"

"For us? You deserve to die for all you did!"

"I did the right thing, Katsu-chan! I gave you a chance at a better life! I allowed you to be reborn!"

"So killing my mother is justice to you? You whore…you filthy slut!"

She was yelling at me louder.

"Is that anyway to talk to the mother of your child?"

I stopped. My horrible scowl morphed into a blank expression. My mouth was agape. My heart stopped beating. Mo-Mother of my…?

"That's riiiiiight," she hissed. Her tears were gone. She held my face in her hands. Ai brought her venomous lips to my ear and whispered. The words were like a knife being driven through my heart.

"**I'm pregnant.**"

No…there was no way…that wasn't…it couldn't be…it was lie! It was a lie!

"Katsu-chan's gonna be a daddy!"

My slow breaths quickened. I felt something within me trying to break out. It was a feeling I never felt before. All my anger and sorrow were boiling up in my heart.

"You…you're…LIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"

I screamed right in her face, but she was unfazed by my cry. "I'm telling the truth, Katsu-chan! I'm going to be a mother! The doctor said so! I went to the hospital for a check-up! He told me very clearly that I'm pregnant! You're going to be a daddy!"

"You're lying! You're lying! That's not possible! It's a trick! It's a lie…! It has to be…! It's all…it's all a…a…lie…" Tears filled my eyes. I was weeping.

"Don't cry!" She lifted my face to see her. She wiped my tears away with her finger. "We'll raise this child together! You and me!"

I wanted to sink my teeth into her finger. I wanted to rip it off with my teeth and watch her bleed and writhe in pain, but I didn't have the energy. I didn't have the energy to do anything.

She rested her forehead against mine. "You've made me the happiest girl in the world…!" She was joyful! She loved every moment of this! "Now we can finally be together! It'll be just you and me…forever…"

I turned my eyes from her. She had to be lying! It was just a trick! Because…if it was true…then I betrayed Kaiko again…!

"I've been dreaming of this for so long! You've finally given me what I've always wanted!"

What she always wanted? But she only met me a few days ago! What wasn't she telling me?

"Ever since I first saw you…I dreamed of this moment! Ever since I first saw you in that village…in Hinamizawa!"

Hinamizawa? She knew me…since she saw me…in Hinamizawa? But…but…

"You look confused, Katsu-chan!" She kissed my forehead and hugged me. The saw was still in her hands. The flat part of the blade touched my back. "I should have told you sooner! I'm so sorry!" She sounded happy, yet truly regretful that she didn't tell me previously.

"You…know about Hinamizawa…?"

"I lived there!" Her accent changed. She didn't sound like she was from the city anymore. She sounded like she was from the countryside! Her accent sounded just like Mom's! "I lived there for sixteen years!"

Who…what in the world…

Ai turned her gaze to me.

"I was born and raised in Hinamizawa. I lived there with my family until they passed away because of an illness. I was so sad…I was so depressed without them in my life…I had nobody. I had nobody to love and I had nobody to love me. I was so lonely…

"That's when I saw you. You were only ten years old then. Even though you were that young…I instantly fell in love with you. You had this aura about you…it was pure, honest, and innocent. It was wonderful. I guess it's a weird love-at-first-sight, huh? But I couldn't help it! There was something about you, something that grabbed my interest. I couldn't stop thinking about you! I was honestly in love with you!

"I really wanted to meet you! I desperately wanted to talk to you, but I couldn't let anybody know how I felt! You were too young for me then! It killed me, but I chose to wait until you became older. I didn't want to be friends with you…I wanted to be yours! I wanted you to be mine!

"Then I heard your family was moving away; I sank back into my depression. It was torture, literally torture, to not have you in my life! Every night I cried, and every night I'd dream of you. I always saw your face whenever I went to bed. I always heard the villagers talking about you…how your family left…and about Oyashiro-sama."

That name still haunted me even then.

"I was so worried about you," she continued, with a smiling growing across her lips. "I wanted to go after you to Tokyo …to protect you from his curse! I didn't want you to die! I wanted to be the one to save you! So…after I got into a different line of work when I was eighteen, I was able to buy a ticket and move to Tokyo.

"I got my apartment and had to work so many side jobs to cover it! But it was all worth it! I got to see you! I finally got to see you again! You grew up so much in two short years! Although…my heart was broken when I saw you with that Kaiko girl."

She said her name with such disgust.

"Kaiko could never understand a Hinamizawan! She could never understand the pain you had to go through because of Oyashiro-sama's curse! When I heard your father had died, I wanted to reveal myself to you then, but I couldn't. I wanted to comfort you. I was too afraid! I should have shown myself to you though…maybe then I could have had you before Kaiko sunk her fangs into you!

"I followed you, watched you, and prayed for you every single day for eight more years! I was with you for every holiday, for each of your birthdays, and for every time you went to sleep! You still look so peaceful when you sleep. I loved watching you dream…and I still do…

"I got to know you indirectly as I stayed hidden. With everything I learned about you, I grew to love you even more. When I became twenty-six, I couldn't wait any longer! I wanted you right then and there! I wanted you so badly! Even when I was sixteen…I wanted you…I longed for you…I didn't want anybody else…I couldn't imagine myself with anybody else!"

Her voice was breaking here and there.

"That's why I invented that charade with the coupon! I couldn't just come up to you and reveal myself! I had to meet you officially! You looked so handsome…you're so beautiful even now! When I did meet you…something within me awoke.

"A deep passion awoke inside of me! I heard a voice! It told me to embrace these feelings and pursue you! I accepted all of my desires and my obsession for you and went after you! I know I moved faster than I wanted to…but I couldn't help it! I wanted to have you!"

Her hand touched my cheek. She gently rubbed her finger against my skin.

"When we made love for the first time…you made me feel special! You made me feel like I mattered in the world! You made me feel like I was the only woman for you! To be honest…that was my first time too. I learned everything from my coworkers at Eclipse. I saved myself for you for all those years…I wanted to be your first and I wanted you to be mine! That's how it's supposed to be right?

"After that night we spent together…I wanted more. You were all I thought about. I wanted to have you as long as possible! I wanted to keep having you forever! The feeling…the love I shared with you…it was addicting! I couldn't stop myself from touching you and kissing you…I can't stop thinking about it; even now I can't stop thinking about…you…me…in bed…ohhhhhhh…I never want it to end…I want it to last for eternity!"

Her eyes changed. I spotted that snake-like pupil.

"Now…we created this life together! I know we did! It shows how much we love each other! We wouldn't have a child if we didn't love each other!"

Her eyes shifted downward. I saw her body trembling. She was trying to hold in a laugh.

"Kukukukuku! I waited until you woke up…but now…I can't wait any longer! I'm sorry about all the secrets I've kept! Katsu-chan…I…can't…wait…any…longer...! It's…taking…over…me…I don't want…this feeling…to end! I don't want…to fight…it! It promised me! It promised me it would let me feel this pleasure for as long as I wanted…if I only accepted it!"

The black mist was coming out of her pores. It was swirling around her.

"Haha…haha…haha…hahahaha! Now…I do…I accept the voice inside me! I accept it, wherever the hell it is! I just want you…I just want you…I just want you…with me…inside of me…by me…forever…and for always…! I LOVE YOU!"

My eyes were glued on Ai. Everything about her was thrown at my feet. I was afraid. I never was more afraid of anything ever before. I couldn't run away! I couldn't talk her out of this! I couldn't do anything! The mist had me in its grasp!

She dropped the saw. She gripped my belt. Her eyes were so full of lust and her face and nose had turned so red. Her smile was so hideous. Drool was dripping down her chin.

"Lemme me have you…lemme me have you…! I can't wait anymore!"

"Stop it!"

"What's wrong? Don't you want me too? I know you do!"

"I said stop it!"

"Mmmmm! C'mon…lemme show Katsu-chan how long I've been wanting this! Nyahaha!"

I kicked her away from me with all the power I had.

She fell back on her bottom and just looked at me. Those eyes were only filled with a thirst that could never be quenched, no matter how many times she drank. Nothing would satisfy her.

She stood back on her feet. She staggered closer and closer to me. She picked up the saw. Ai looked at the blade with that lustful smile.

"Katsu-chan doesn't wanna play with me? Awww, that's not very good! Does he still have his wittle cwush on Kaiko? Does he wike her? Well…" She swung the saw to the side. "I'll just have to tie up that loose end, won't I? After I do that, he'll be mine! Forever mine! Hahahahaha!"

"Touch her and I'll kill you!" I shouted at her. "I swear, I'll do it!"

"Hahahaha! Kill me? But you love me! You love only me! You proved that to me when you agreed to spend that night with me! You wanted to do that!" She touched her abdomen. "This is all I need! This is the proof of our love for each other!"

I turned my face away from her in shame.

"Tell ya what though," she said as she faced me again. "I'll make you a deal, because I'm such a nice girl. You agree to it and I'll let Kaiko live. If you refuse, then I'm afraid I'll have to remove my obstacle the hard way!"

I looked back to Ai. My head was lowered.

"…What do you want…?"

Ai walked back to me. She put her hand over my heart.

"Marry me."

"Huh?" I lifted my head.

"You heard me! Marry me and I'll let Kaiko live! It's all you have to do!" She patted one of my pants pockets. "I know Mamma Keima gave you a wedding ring. You're suppose to give it to the girl you'd like to marry! I saw her give to you! I know all about it! Just put that ring on my finger and I'll forget about all the fun-fun things I'll do to Kaiko! Nyahahaha!"

What choices were these? She was forcing me to marry her! Of course I hated the idea, but I couldn't just throw Kaiko to the lions like that!

"I think I'll cut each of her fingers off for starters if I have to kill her!"

There had to be some other alternative! There was always another solution!

"After that, I'll cut off those pretty ears from her head! And why stop there? I could lop off that nose too!"

Dammit…what was I going to do? Kaiko had the police on her side, so they could guard her! But Ai managed to stalk me without anyone noticing! She could sneak up on Kaiko and kill her before she could even react! Ai was capable of anything!

"I'll even get a few screws and run those through her fingers and toes! Nyahaha! The possibilities are endless! It'll be so much fun!"

I then heard something speaking to me. It was the shadow.

"_There's no other way."_

"I know there isn't…" I replied, my heart heavy with sorrow. I was already admitting defeat.

"_You have to do it."_

"I know…"

"_I will help you overcome this…"_

Ai was still daydreaming. "And then I'm gonna-"

"Okay! Okay…! You…"

She titled her head and grinned at me. It made me sick.

I hung my head again.

"You…you win…I'll marry you…"

"Really? You will? Oh, Katsu-chan!" She hugged me tightly and caressed my back. "You don't know how happy this makes me! I've been waiting so long to hear you say that!"

"Just please…promise me you won't hurt Kaiko…"

"I promise…anything for you…my love…"

Ai took out a key from her pocket. She unlocked my handcuffs. I took my hands down and massaged my wrists. Ai patted my own pocket now, reminding me of my vow. I regretfully nodded and took out the ring from my pocket. I wanted to give this to Kaiko…I wanted her to wear it… but I had no choice.

Ai held out her hand to me. I took it into mine. This wasn't right. This wasn't right at all. What could I have done though? Ai had me in a corner. It was this or lose Kaiko. I loved her. I had to protect her anyway I could.

I put the ring on Ai's finger. She looked like she was going to cry because she was so happy. She hugged me again. I hugged her back. She looked up into my eyes and wiped her tears on my shirt. I wasn't smiling at all, but she was ecstatic.

"You won't regret this, Katsu-chan! I'll be the perfect wife for you!" She smiled and removed a few more tears. "We'll raise this baby together! We'll be the perfect family!"

"Just remember your promise…"

"I will, don't worry!" Her free hand touched my face. "Katsu-chan…?"

"Yeah…?"

"Can we…" Those eyes still got me. I should have been used to them, but they always found a way to frighten me...and mesmerize me. "Can you…make love to me…again?"

I sighed heavily. I just made a deal with the devil.

"I…I will…"

She smiled once more.

She kissed me. I had no choice but to return her kiss. She smothered her mouth against mine. She pulled my head into her and she never came up for air. I took the initiative this time and touched her tongue with mine. She moaned. Ai was limp in my arms. Now she was letting me do what I wanted. She trusted me.

I removed my mouth from hers. Saliva dripped from our lips. I nibbled on her ear lobe. I heard her sigh happily. She giggled a little. I kissed at her neck. I gently ran my tongue across her skin. She jumped and gripped me tightly.

"Kat…su-chan…" She squealed. "That feels so good…"

I kissed at her collarbone and all around her lower neck. My hands rubbed her hips and her waist. I even touched her chest with my hand.

She flinched and moaned a little louder. "Katsu-chan! If you…keep that up…I'll overflow…"

My other hand wrapped around hers, the one that was by her side. I took that hand into mine.

"Katsu-chan…please…I want…please…"

She was begging me. I couldn't wait anymore either.

"Take me…I want you to take me…"

"…Alright…I will…"

An awful sound filled the room. Flesh had just been torn apart. Ai was gasping for air. Her face was flushed and her body was hot. She looked down. Blood was pouring from her stomach. It was pouring from the wound I had just made with my father's saw.

Ai wrapped her arms around her wound. She applied as much pressure as she could, but the blood would not stop coming. She couldn't believe she was looking at her own blood. She was mumbling. She fell on her side and continued to clutch her wound. She struggled to sit up. When she finally managed to, she saw me.

Her eyes were locked on mine. She was sweating. She was afraid of me. She was trying to shift backwards away from me, but she barely could move at all.

I gripped the saw in my right hand. I looked down upon her with such unstoppable rage. I glanced at my reflection in the bloodied saw. My eyes were golden. This was my power. This was my gift. This was my retribution.

"What's wrong?" I asked. My voice was dark and filled with malicious intent. "Afraid?"

"Ka-Katsu…chan…"

"How does it feel to be on the other end of the weapon?"

She coughed up blood.

I stepped towards her.

"Wa-Wait a minue!" She held out her hand at me. It was covered in blood. "Please…don't…don't kill me…!"

"Please? You're asking for mercy? Ha…haha…hahaha…" I ran a hand through my hair and just grinned. "Did you show my mother mercy when you killed her?"

She cast her eyes downward.

"Did you?" I shouted.

"It…it wasn't supposed to be this way…"

I took another step.

"I…wanted you to be happy…I did everything for you…!"

And another step.

"I…I love you!"

"You love yourself." I was standing over her. "You only cared about pleasure. You only cared about that feeling you enjoyed so much. You never cared about me…or anyone else!"

"That…that's not true!" She was crying. As she did, the mist around her was growing thicker.

"What's the truth then? You're horrible! You the one that's selfish! You never loved anybody but yourself!"

She coughed again.

"But now…I'm ending it right here, right now! You're gonna pay for taking my family away from me!" I took the saw into both hands. I lifted it up.

"Katsu-chan! Ki-Killing me won't bring your mother back!"

I flexed my muscles.

"Katsu-chan…! Please! I'll do anything! I'll do anything, just don't kill me!" She was panicking, but she was smiling. "I-I-I'll give you all the money that I have!"

I merely stared at her.

"I-I-I-I'll turn myself into the police! I'll do it f-f-f-or you!"

I tightened my grip even more.

She shut her eyes and screamed. "Think about our baby!"

I stopped. I lowered the saw. I looked at her. The baby…our baby…my child.

She kept smiling. She was even laughing.

"Our…baby…"

Ai nodded and kept laughing.

"No…no." I opened my eyes as wide as they could go. "**There's no life within you!**"

I lifted the saw back up. I swung it down with all of my might. Her scream sounded all the throughout the house. The last thing I heard from her was her flesh ripping apart.

The blade was stuck in the side of her head. I swiftly drew it back. Scarlet water sprayed from her head. It splashed against the walls, the floor, the cardboard boxes, and on the ceiling. The blood sprayed all over my clothes. It splashed across my face. It got on my hair and all over my hands. I had her blood all over me.

Ai dropped down. Her eyes were still open. She wasn't twitching anymore. Her hands fell around her. More blood poured out of her stomach.

I stood over her. I looked over all that I had done. Ai wasn't going to hurt me ever again. She wasn't going to hurt Kaiko. She would never do anything anymore. I picked up her hand and removed my mother's wedding ring from her finger. I stuffed it into my pocket.

I took deep breaths. My hands were shaking. I had just killed someone. I had taken another person's life.

I stepped back from Ai's body. The black mist was gone. It left her body and disappeared into thin air. I turned to face the stairs, leading up to the other level of the house. Something stopped me. Something Ai said had bothered me. It was still bothering me. Was she really lying? Did she make all of that up to break me? Was it just a ruse to make me submit to her?

I went back to her body. I looked at the saw. I looked at her belly. There was only one way to truly find out. I grasped the hilt one more time. I cut into her.

More and more blood flew onto me. I was deepening the first gash I made. The sound she was making was causing my own stomach churn. I was going to vomit, but this had to be done. I needed to find out the truth.

I peered inside her. I couldn't see anything. There was nothing at all. There were no signs of life. She **did** lie to me! It was just a lie to force my hand! I stood back up. I swung the saw, relieving it of some of the blood.

I turned around and headed for the stairs. There was nothing left here. I had done the deed. I stopped Ai's evil and saved Kaiko. I saved myself. I had to get out of here. I didn't want to be here anymore.

_"Da…" _I heard something come from behind. _"Da…da…"_

My heart froze. I looked over my shoulder with great fear in my soul. No…it couldn't be!

I saw something coming out of Ai's stomach. It was small and it was bloody. Its body was pink and its eyes were barely open. It was standing up. It was looking right at me.

The little body climbed out of Ai. It felt down to the cold floor, but picked itself back up and began to crawl. It was crawling over to me! I was leaving a trail of afterbirth and blood behind it. There was no way…I made sure of it! I made sure of it myself! There was nothing there!

It was at my feet. It was tugging at my pants leg. The blood on its little hands smeared against my clothes. I was trembling. I was staring at the small creature before me. My soul was shattering. My mind was breaking. My heart was crumbling. My body ached and my head throbbed. My hands stung. What…in the world…

_"Da…da…"_ it tried to say. It was smiling up at me. _"Da…daddy!"_

I bit my tongue. I backed away. I tripped on the staircase and fell on my back. I scrambled to get up, but was in too much of a frenzy to concentrate on my actions.

It continued to crawl after me. It was smiling and laughing. _"Daddy! Daddy!"_

"Get away…get away!" I swung my saw around. "Get away from me!"

_"Daddy!"_

I scurried up the stairs as quick as a flash. I slammed the door leading to the basement. I had to get out of there! I had to leave! I couldn't spend another moment in there!

I threw my body against the front door of the old house. I crashed through. I fell on my stomach. I was in the front yard. The dead grass sliced at my face and the soil tried to suck me in. I jumped back up and ran.

I ran and ran until I got to the main gate to the property. I bumped into something. I collapsed yet again. When I looked to see what I had hit, I was even more afraid. I had run into a police officer. He looked at me, shocked and horrified at all the blood that covered me. He grabbed the radio from his belt and spoke into it.

I tried to run away, but he grabbed me! He wouldn't let me go! I tried to swing the saw, but he grabbed me in such a way that I couldn't move my hands. He had me.

Other police officers entered through the gates and surrounded me. They removed the saw from my hands and carried me away. I tried to fight back, but I was out of energy. I couldn't fight anymore. I had had enough of fighting.

Part B

I was sitting in my hospital bed. A bandage was around my head and I had just taken my painkillers. I chugged down three glasses of water and lay back down. My doctor examined my eyes, my head, my heartbeat, my blood pressure, and checked to see if I was hurt anywhere else. He smiled at me and took up his clipboard. He was jotting down some notes.

"You're doing just fine, Keima-san!" He said happily. "You had us scared for a while! We were all worried about you!"

I rubbed my temple. "So…when am I getting out of here?"

"I just want to run a few more tests. After we're done with that, I'll release you!"

It was two days after what happened. The cops grabbed me and shoved me in an ambulance when I got to the gate of the old house. I was hauled off as they stormed the place. I guaranteed that they weren't going to like what I left them too much. I felt bad for any rookies who had to see the complete mess I made.

I had read a newspaper concerning the incident the following day. The article spoke about how Kaiko's father, the lieutenant, led the raid on the house. It spoke about how they found the mutilated corpse of Aiyoku lying on the basement floor with her stomach cut open. The article claimed that Ai was my mother's killer. I had given my statement to the cops, hours after I was admitted to the hospital. I told them that Ai had confessed killing her to me.

I saw the police's coroner report as well. I had asked, practically begged, the officers to let me see it when it was done. When I read it, my fears had subsided. That image I saw in the basement was only an illusion. The report didn't say anything about Ai being pregnant. She never was. She never could be. The report revealed that she had been barren since she was twenty-two. Something was wrong with her body and it didn't allow her to have children. I couldn't make sense of the medical jargon, but I could at least tell she was by that simple word.

She wanted a family so much. She wanted a family with me, her only love in the world. She wanted it so much that she tricked herself into believing that she was with child. Ai was bewitched by that thought of marrying me, the thought of having children with me. She was bewitched by all of her obsessions and lust.

I would never forget her eyes. They were reptilian like mine were. That black mist also emitted from her. She had a demon. She had one just like did. Ai was plagued like I was.

Something bothered me though. Ai said she accepted her demon. That demon fed on her lust and obsession. She let it control her. Would I have become like her if I accepted my demon, had I not accepted my shadow? Now that I had killed her…was her demon dead as well? Did I kill her demon too? It had vanished, but had I really killed it? If I didn't, I feared that it would look for another person, a person who's soul and mind was troubled just like Ai's. I dreaded the thought of somebody else suffering from that demon.

The article went on to talk about me. It called me a hero, saying I took down a vicious criminal all by myself. It said that I had slain Ai in self-defense. That was half-true. Ai probably would have raped me if I didn't act the way I did. Ai was even bound to kill Kaiko. I wouldn't put it past her. I knew she would kill Kaiko, even after I agreed to that ludicrous deal. I also killed Ai in rage. After what she did to my mother, I wasn't going to allow her to live. Because of her, I was the only one left. I was the last Keima.

"I appreciate all the help, Doctor," I said to him. "But I can't pay the medical bill. I don't really have any money to cover it."

He only shook his head and smiled. "It's on the house! Anything for a hero!"

I grimaced at that word.

"You did this city a great service, taking down that murderer and all!"

"Yeah…I guess so."

The doctor frowned. "I'm truly sorry about your mother. Please, if there is anything I, or the city for that matter, can do to help you…just name it!"

"Thanks, Doctor. I'll keep that in mind."

There was a knock at the door to my room.

Kaiko opened the door. She had a grocery bag in her arms.

"Kaiko!"

"Katsu!" She walked over to my bed. She put the bag on my table and gave me a gentle hug. She tried not to hurt me. Her hug soothed my pain though.

"I guess that's my cue to leave! Haha!" The doctor headed for the door. "I'll be back in a little while to check on you again, Keima-san! Take it easy, now!"

I nodded to him and thanked him for his help.

He closed the door behind him.

"How are you today?" Kaiko sat at my bedside. She stroked my hand.

"I'm feeling a little bit better." I smiled weakly.

"That's good! I brought you a treat!" Kaiko fished through her grocery bag and pulled out two shiny red apples.

I looked at them and back to her. I chuckled. "Your favorite!"

"Uh-huh!" I laughed. "I picked the best in ones out in the market! They were on sale today!"

She handed me my apple. I took a large bite out of it. I was famished. The hospital food was pure crap. It was delightful to actually have something tasty to eat!

Kaiko hesitated to eat hers. She watched me. "Hey, Katsu." She said softly. "How are you really doing?"

I stopped eating for a minute. She saw right through me. "My body feels better, but on the inside…not so much."

"Can you talk about it with me?"

I grunted.

"I-I'm sorry!" She hung her head. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable!"

"No, it's fine. I needed to get this out at some point. Better now than later, right?"

I breathed deep. I shifted my body to sit facing the window. I saw the sun shining down on the street. I heard the birds chirping.

"I read the newspaper yesterday," I began. "It called me 'hero.' I'm anything but."

Kaiko moved and sat next to me.

"It called me a hero because I killed Ai."

"You regret doing that?"

"…I had no choice. There was no other way! If I didn't do what I did, she would have come after you! She could have killed you!"

"She could have what?" Kaiko looked confused. "Are you kidding me? I'm the daughter of the lieutenant of the Tokyo P.D.! No one lays their hand on me! Ahaha!"

"Ai had her ways. She had been following me ever since I left Hinamizawa ten years ago. She followed me even then too."

Kaiko was now dismayed. "She was…from Hinamizawa too?"

I told her the whole story about Ai. I told her about her background and her obsessive feelings. I even told her about how Ai threatened to kill her if I didn't agree to marry her. I didn't hold any information back. I wanted Kaiko to know everything. I wanted to her to know why I killed Ai.

"I see," she said quietly. "She forced you into that deal."

"If I didn't agree, she would have stalked you and killed you when she had the chance! I had to agree to her deal so I could break her guard!"

Kaiko sighed. "I can't believe she made up that lie. I can't believe she tricked you into thinking she was pregnant."

"She was barren. I read the report the police gave me. She completely lost it and made up this fantasy which she thought was reality."

"I hate her for all she did to you, but," Kaiko looked down. "I can't help but pity her. Ai wanted to replace the void in her heart because of her parents' deaths. She must have been in denial about her barrenness too. That's why she latched on to you. She thought you could bring her happiness."

"You think that's why she seduced me?"

"I think that intimacy was the true form of happiness she could achieve. I think she wanted that pleasure to mask her pains. She wanted that feeling of pure ecstasy to make her feel good about herself. When you think about it, she was a sad and lonely woman just looking for the love and affection she lost."

My soul was heavy. "That demon…it caused her to kill my mother. It caused her to do all of these awful things. And I killed her…"

"Katsu, stop." She faced me. "This demon or whatever, it clouded her mind! She fell to it! It was her own fault for falling for its empty promises! If she had been stronger, maybe she could have fought back and conquered it!"

I was quiet for a minute. "I wish there was another way…"

Kaiko touched my shoulder. "I don't think there really was…"

"I was just so angry…and afraid of she would do to me if I didn't act…but I was more afraid of what she would do to you! When she said she was pregnant…I was livid…more than anything at myself. I thought I had betrayed you again!" I held my face in my hands. "There had to have been another way! I could have saved her! I could have stopped her before it was too late!"

"You couldn't have! Ai chose that path. You're not responsible for the things she did! You did what you had to do! You protected yourself and you protected me! You did nothing wrong!"

I touched her hand. I took it into mine and held it tight. "But…I just feel so…guilty…like this is my fault. Kaiko, how do you get over something like this? How do you get over the fact that you killed someone?"

Kaiko didn't answer me. I don't think you ever can get over something like that. It was something you just had to bear for the rest of your life. It wasn't fair. I hated this. Ai was guilty of so many sins, but she was a troubled girl looking for love and belonging. The demon inside of her warped her understanding and took advantage of her. It used her desires to attack her, me, and my mother. Oyashiro-sama had cursed her too. Only she fell to the curse, she fell to her demon. I was different from her. I had survived. I had the strength to defeat my demon. If only Ai was that strong.

"Kaiko…" I muttered. "This cross of mine…it's so heavy…I'll be crushed by it!" I was tearing up. "I'm so guilty…I've hurt you so many times…I killed Ai…I did so many things…I don't think I can bear this anymore…!"

Kaiko held me in her arms. She stroked the back of my neck. "Let me help you. I'll bear this cross with you."

"…Kaiko?"

"I forgave you, remember? I told you I that I wanted to be with you! That includes for better and for worse! We're partners!"

I hugged her back. "You don't have to do this. I love you so much, Kaiko…I think it's better if I let you go…I love you…I don't want to hurt you ever again…it's better if I just go away. Just forget about me…"

"Don't say that!" She held me closer. "I love you! I'm not going to leave you! I wanna be with you! I chose this path the first day I met you! I want to follow it to the end!"

I pulled my head to look at her.

She smiled at me. "No more tears, okay? We'll do everything together from now on! We'll bear each other's burdens and we'll help heal each other's wounds! We'll share everything together: our love, our passion, our pains, our pasts, our futures, and…your last name."

I cracked a smile too. "Is that a proposal? I'm the one who's supposed to be doing that…"

She giggled. Kaiko gazed into my eyes. Her lips grew more and more close to mine.

"You are mine and I am yours…always…"

June XX, 1982 (9 years later)

The bus pulled up to a small wooden shack next to a yellow telephone booth. The ride was pretty bumpy. It was way bumpier than I remembered! The road was paved since we left the train station, but I didn't expect to hit the dirt road so quickly! I truly had forgotten what this place was like! It was kind of refreshing though. I had seen paved roads and buildings for nineteen years of my life. I was getting old! My hair was longer, I had a small beard growing, and I had more muscle on me. My partner on the other hand, was simply captivating, more captivating than I had ever known.

The driver announced the name of the destination. My companion and I stood from our seats and thanked the driver. He wished us a good day and drove off when we disembarked. I readjusted the backpack I was wearing and got a better hold on the suitcases in my hands. I looked at my fellow traveler.

She was carrying only a purse. She was wearing a yellow dress that went down to her shins. I was surprised, I expected her to wear something in red. That was her color after all! She was wearing a straw hat. The wind gently brushed against her enticing figure and made her long crimson hair float. She held on to her hat tightly and covered the lower part of her dress. The wind was picking up a little; she didn't want to risk anybody catching a lucky glimpse!

I groaned as I hunched over. "You know," I said, "You could have helped me carry these things!"

"But you're doing such a good job! Ahaha!" She laughed at me.

"Sheesh!" I dropped them. My palms were sore because of the plastic handles. I started to rub them, but she took my hands into hers. She kissed my palms softly and massaged them. The gold ring on her finger brushed against me. "Why, thank you, Keima-san!" I snickered.

"You're very welcome, Keima-san!" Kaiko laughed once more. She kissed me and danced all around. The breeze, the flowers, the grass, and the air made this view perfect.

"Wow!" She was so full of glee. The countryside caught her attention. She didn't believe a place like this existed on earth. She didn't think it was possible. "This is really where you lived as a kid?"

"That's right!" I put my arm around her. "I think some time in the country will do us some good!"

"Our honeymoon is gonna be awesome! Hehehe!" She blushed.

I smiled at her and rubbed her head a little. "It's nice to finally come back! I think this place will be just what I needed!"

My smile grew wider. I had finally returned…and I was still alive! I had defeated fate and returned to my origins with my wife. I wanted to share this victory with Kaiko; I wanted to share everything with her.

"Hinamizawa is just as beautiful as ever! It hasn't changed a bit!"

I heard the cry of the cicadas. Dad was still watching over me. Mom was with him now. They both were looking over Kaiko and I. They were singing; they grew louder by the second. It was as if they were saying to me, "Keima Katsurou, you are home."


	7. Epilogue Ch 1: Festival

Epilogue

Chapter 1: Festival

Part A

I picked up the suitcases and proceeded down the dirt road with Kaiko by my side. She was humming to herself and she was bathing in the warm sun as we walked. The way her eyes lit up and the way she waltzed around as we walked made me smile. It made my heart melt. I knew she was going to love this.

About a year after that incident, I decided to go to college. Kaiko had already graduated from her university and started off as a rookie police officer. We were engaged. I desperately wanted to marry her then, but I couldn't support her with just my paycheck at the Gemini Club alone. I decided to use that money to pay for my education.

Kaiko and her family took care of my needs for food and clean clothes. They practically helped me out with everything. Her mother was thrilled that were engaged, as was her father. I got down on my hands and knees and begged him for his daughter's hand. He liked me a lot, but he wanted to be sure that I truly loved his daughter and he was also worried about me providing for her. He made me a deal. If I finished my college education and got myself a decent job, he would give her to me. I agreed and quickly searched for a school. At the time, I didn't know what I wanted to do, but just the thought of marrying Kaiko pushed me forward.

I actually enrolled in Kaiko's university. When I enrolled, I chose to study art. Since my father was a craftsman, I wanted to follow in his footsteps. I studied carpentry, painting, sculpting, molding, and drawing. I never was much for drawing and painting; I was decent, but I worked much better with just my hands. For my exams, I made chairs, benches, figurines, clocks, and small statues. After many years of schooling, I finally graduated.

I built furniture as well as very avant-garde sculptures for business firms and furniture stores. My patrons paid me very handsomely. I always teased Kaiko that my wallet was always fatter than hers. When I did, she would smack me with her police baton! I couldn't sit down for two weeks! After seeing that I could take care of Kaiko, her father held up his end of the bargain.

Kaiko and I were married just a year before we came to Hinamizawa for vacation. I still could remember that day. It was a bright and warm day in the middle of June. Her wedding dress was so beautiful. It was white with red roses scattered about it. I was afraid. I was more nervous than when I asked her father if I could marry her. Kaiko had always been my best friend. It was bizarre to finally call her my wife. Calling her that still didn't sink in. We still treated each other like we always had: we pulled pranks, we flirted, and we teased each other all the time. We never went further than that. I was too nervous and fearful of that.

This was going to be our one year anniversary. I couldn't think of a better place in the world to share this moment with her than Hinamizawa. That's where my parents were born and married. I wanted to imitate that. I would put everything about Oyashiro-sama and Furude behind me. This was my time with Kaiko. I wanted to give her my full attention.

We came to a small wooden house further down the road. It was off to the side and it was surrounded by emerald green fields. I had rented this place for two weeks. I wanted to stay longer, but Kaiko had to get back to work. She was always busy since she was a policewoman. She had a reputation of as the officer with the most criminal apprehensions and highest work ethic. She was the most valuable officer on the force in Tokyo. Kaiko was insane. She was like some kind of superhero!

I took out a key from my trouser pocket and opened the door. I allowed her to enter first. Upon entering, she gasped at the beauty of our little house. She ran into room after room and inspected everything.

"It's so pretty!" Kaiko inspected the bathrooms, the living room, the bedroom, the kitchen, the den, and the backyard. "We really get to use this?"

"Yep!" I laughed. I put the suitcases down. "It's all ours for two weeks!"

She suddenly started to pout. "Just two weeks? I want it! Katsu, I want to buy this place!"

"Buy it?" I looked at her oddly. "Uh…Kaiko, I don't think we have that kind of money now…"

Kaiko glared at me. I saw her reach down to her ankle. I caught a glimpse of the holster she was wearing underneath her dress.

I rubbed my head and chuckled nervously. "Haha…I…uh…guess we could use a summer home…"

Her glare morphed into a smile. "Great! I knew you would see if my way! I'm so happy!

She threw the hat off of her head and embraced me tightly. She nestled her face against my neck.

I held her close and stroked her long hair. It smelled delicious. It smelled just like a bushel of apples.

She looked up at me. Her smile was so wide. "Can you believe we've been married for almost a whole year?"

"Tomorrow it'll officially be a year!" I returned her simper. "I'm really happy I get to spend this time with you!"

She stole a kiss from me and hugged me tighter.

I stroked her hips and kissed her forehead. She was giggling like a little girl.

Her hands traveled under my shirt. She lifted it up.

I quickly let go of her and pulled my shirt back down. "H-Hey! What're you doing?" I was in such a panic. My face was red and gripped the bottom of my shirt.

"What's wrong?" Kaiko smirked at me. Her eyes were half-closed. "You look tired, Katsu! You look like you could use some rest!" She traced her finger along my stomach. She looked at me again and ran her nail over my neck. "Whaddya say we go break in that bed in our room…?"

I walked past her and entered the kitchen. I had the suitcases back in my hand. "Wow, this is a really nice kitchen, huh? Haha!" I was trying to ignore her sudden shift in mood. She always gave me looks like that, when she would try to take our flirting further.

Kaiko followed after me. "It's nice, but I bet the bedroom will be much nicer…!"

"Oh, hey! Look at that view!" I stared out the window. "That is really something!"

"Katsu?" She sounded confused. "Uh…yeah, it's really nice."

"And those trees! Damn! This was a nice place we picked out! Haha!"

I bolted upstairs into the bedroom and dropped off our suitcases. I emptied the contents of both of our bags and placed them in our dressers and drawers. I even emptied my backpack and hung it up on the coat rack. I saw Kaiko out of the corner of my eye. She was strutting to the bedroom after me. The look in her eye struck me. I knew exactly was she was up to!

I dashed to the threshold of room and blocked entry with my body.

She stopped in front of me.

"The room is really nice! Now, how about I show you around the village? I think I remember where everything is!" I went to walk passed her, but she pushed me back into the room.

"But we just got here, Katsu!" Kaiko giggled. "Wouldn't you like to rest for a while?"

"I'm pretty good actually! Haha!"

Kaiko touched me again. Her hands held my waist and her breath kissed my neck. "C'mon, let's go rest for a while!"

I took her hands from my waist and merely smiled at her. "I'm okay, really! I can show you around the village right now!"

"I wanna stay inside…" Her fingers sneaked a little below my belt.

I backed away and approached the window. I looked out of it and thought. She was getting pushier. How was I going to keep this up?

In the reflection, I saw Kaiko rub her forehead in frustration. She put her hands on her hips and just leered at my back. "Okay, what is your problem?"

"Huh? Problem?" I didn't turn to face her.

"Yeah, problem! What's the matter with you? Jeez, you think a guy would jump for joy if his wife wanted to be with him!"

I chuckled nervously.

She stood right behind me now. "Katsu. I wanna know what's bothering you. Right now."

I was quiet.

"This is our anniversary! We've been together for just about a year and we haven't even consummated our marriage yet!" She crossed her arms. "Don't you find that rather odd? This anniversary is really our first honeymoon! Don't you think it's about time?"

I hung my head.

"What's wrong with you? Every time I flirt with you, you get so uncomfortable! You've been doing this ever since our wedding night!"

"I'm sorry." I turned to face her.

"I wanna know what's wrong." She said firmly.

I just looked at her, full of guilt. "I'm sorry I made you mad. I'm just…not really comfortable with this yet."

"Why?"

"Because you're still Kaiko, my best friend!" I looked sorrowfully at her. "I still haven't gotten use to Kaiko, my wife, yet…"

"Is that what all of this was about?" She laughed. "You're just nervous? We're in the same boat, Katsu! I'm scared as hell too!"

"If you're scared, then why advance so much?"

"We're married now," she said as she hugged me. "We're husband and wife! We can trust each other! Sure, it's nerve-wracking, but we can do it! We have to show that we're married to one another! I want to share my love with you!"

I averted my eyes. "It's not just about being nervous…I'm…"

She titled her head. He eyes had sudden fear to them. "I-Is it…me? Did I do something to offend you?"

"No! Never! I…just can't do something like this. Not after what happened…"

Kaiko knew exactly what meant.

"That was nine years ago! Why are you so hung up on that?"

I rubbed her back and put my head over her shoulder. "I became ruined for marriage when I went with Ai. I…you were supposed to be the one I wanted, but I went with her."

Kaiko sighed. She shook her head. "I forgave you so long ago! I just don't understand you!"

"You see, I vowed long ago I would never take part in an act like that ever again. I ruined myself because I was so lustful...I ruined our wedding night because I gave into temptation. I don't deserve you!"

Kaiko released me. She just smiled at me. "But I married you anyway! I love you!"

"I love you too…but I…"

Kaiko made her way to the door to the bedroom. She stood in the threshold when she looked back at me. "You're a lot stronger than you were back then. You would never hurt me or betray me. I forgave you." She was still smiling. "I understand your fears now; however…I think it's time you learned how to forgive yourself."

I looked down.

"You've been carrying this with you for nine years, right? Let it go! Let it go and be free! Don't let that sin bog you down any longer! I mean, unless you learn to forgive yourself, how else are you going to experience the wonder that's Keima Kaiko! Ahahaha!" She did a cute pose where she bent over and saluted me.

I smiled weakly at her.

"I can wait a little while longer! When you're ready, just let me know, 'kay?" She skipped towards the stair case. "Now! How's about you show me Hinamizawa? Ahaha!"

Kaiko was right. I was carrying that awful sin for such a long time. I was still allowing my past to control me, even when I said that I wanted to move on and live a new life. No longer! I needed to forgive myself, just like how Kaiko forgave me. I loved her with all of my heart, soul, and mind. I wanted to show that to her. I wanted to share everything about me with her. I wanted to show her how much she meant to me. Now wasn't the time though. I would show her my love all in due time.

I followed after her. She had her straw hat back on her head and smiled that wide simper again. I locked up the house and off we went. I was feeling a little awkward because of our discussion. I still was feeling guilty for making her frustrated with me.

She saw this. When she noticed how quiet I was, I heard her snicker. We were holding hands since we left the house, but she had a better idea. She held my arm at her chest. She knew how much I enjoyed her touch. She saw me blush. It was a personal victory for her. Kaiko cackled as she saw how I tried to hide my face from her. It was as if she was trying to entice me. She had to be, after that discussion we just had. It was like she was saying, "Look at what you're missing out on!" I swear, she grew to be more flirtatious ever since we got married! It drove me crazy! I was losing my edge too! I didn't have as many witty comebacks as I used to! I was getting old!

I led her into the village. Many people greeted us and waved at us. We smiled back at them and thanked them for their warm welcome. They could tell that we were city slickers. Nevertheless, they made us feel at home. That's what was great about Hinamizawa: it didn't matter if you were new or if you had lived there all your life, the people still treated you like you were a good friend.

I was a little surprised that none of these people recognized me. I picked out some of the old men I saw, and some of the old women. I remembered their faces when I was a kid. They were still alive and kicking! After all these years, they still had their luster! My father knew most of these people very well. I remember when he used go drinking with them and when he played mahjong with them. I looked just like him with that small beard of mine. It was a shock that they didn't draw any parallels to the both of us.

Our first stop was my old school. It hadn't aged a day! The only difference was the forestry company vehicles that sat besides the building. I remembered when I went to school here. I was friendly with my classmates, but I never really had a true friend. However, it was a warm memory to me. I still loved everything about my Hinamizawan childhood. I loved this school.

"This is pretty small!" Kaiko eyed the school. We were standing near the windows of the only classroom in the whole building.

"Yeah! There's only one class and one teacher! It was like that when I was young."

I peered through the window. I saw lots of little kids. They looked like they were either ten or eleven. The only grown people I could see were the teacher and the three kids who were sitting in the back. One was a girl, who wore a long pink skirt and tie. The other was a girl too, but she wore a regular blue sailor fuku outfit. The last was a boy with blonde hair. He wore a short sleeved dress shirt and black trousers. He was sitting next to a little girl with the same colored hair. She was wearing a small green dress. That girl was next to yet another girl, who was just about her size. She had dark hair and had a certain sparkle to her eyes. It was really odd. That dark haired girl caught my attention for quite some time. Something about her intrigued me. I couldn't explain it.

They just finished class. The young teacher, who was incredibly beautiful by the way, left for her office. She looked extremely familiar to me. It took me a little while, but I remembered her. She was in my class before I moved to Tokyo! She always brought curry for lunch. She would bring it every single day. Once during lunch time, I asked her why she always ate curry. She told me that was it was her favorite meal in the whole world. I never was into curry. I told her I didn't like it too much and how it always tasted odd to me. She only stared at me, before grabbing a ruler from the chalkboard. She would beat me mercilessly with it!

Everyone got out their lunchboxes and put their desks together. The girl in the pink skirt, the girl in the sailor fuku outfit, the sandy haired boy and girl, and the little one with the dark hair, merged their desks together too. They were laughing and picking at each other's lunchboxes. I smiled; I was happy for them. As I watched them, it made me wish that I had friends to eat with in school when I was that young. I envied them.

"I saw what you were looking at, Katsu!"

"Huh?" I turned to Kaiko.

"Don't 'huh' me! I saw you were checking out that teacher!"

"I wasn't! I was looking at the little girls!"

Kaiko stared blankly at me.

I blinked at her. "What?"

"Katsu likes'em young, eh?"

"T-T-T-T-That's what I meant!"

She smirked devilishly at me. She grabbed my ear and pulled me away from the window. "You're such a pervert!"

"It's not like that, dammit! I'm not into that kind of thing!"

"Uh-huh! Suuuure you're not! Now c'mon! You've got other places to show me!"

We strolled along the road until we came to a forest. The birds were singing, the crickets were chirping, and the leaves of the trees gently swayed in the wind. It was actually ironic. This place was, arguably, the most frightening place in all of Hinamizawa, and it looks so beautiful. As a kid, nobody wanted to fool around in that forest and our parents advised us never to go deeper into the woods by ourselves. This place was the origin of Hinamizawa. This was the primordial cauldron where Onigafuchi arose.

Kaiko and I came to the very edge of the forest. There was a sign next to us. It read, "Onigafuchi Swamp. Boys and Girls Shouldn't Play Here!" Beyond the small cliff that led into the water, there was a lone tree standing in the center of the swamp. This place sent chills up my back. It made me fantasize about what laid beneath the water. Were there monsters down there? Were they waiting for fresh meat to slip into the swamp? Were they watching Kaiko and me standing there? I could practically see them salivating. I could envision them gnawing through my arteries if they grabbed me.

Kaiko leaned over the edge of the cliff. She peered down into the blue water. "This is a swamp?"

I yanked her back. "Don't do that!"

She was taken aback by my tone. "Oh! I-I'm sorry!"

"I don't want you falling in there!"

Kaiko look back at the swamp and then back to me. "It's just water though! The worst that can happen is me getting all wet!

"I never told you about Hinamizawa's past, did I?" My voice was tense. "That swamp that you see there is where demons dwell."

Kaiko looked at me with wide eyes. "Demons?"

"Hinamizawa was once called Onigafuchi," I explained as I held her tightly. "It was a land where demons coexisted with humans. They merged together to create one being: half-human and half-demon. This place is all that's left of that old world. I heard stories about how the demons still lie down there. I heard stories about how people wandered into this forest and never came out."

Kaiko laughed. "That's all just superstition! You know that! You told me you don't believe in that Oyashiro-sama stuff anymore!"

She did have a point. But still…these seemingly calm waters made me uncomfortable. I abandoned my beliefs in Oyashiro-sama, but I knew he existed. I knew that his eyes were still upon me. He killed my mom and dad, and I was next. I had the shadow though. I hadn't heard a word from it in these nine years, but I felt its presence. It was still protecting me. It was protecting me from the demons that lay just under the surface of this lake.

I didn't pay much attention to her words, but I nodded anyway.

"Man, Katsu! You have some helluva folklore here, huh? You need to lighten up! All this talk about demons, it's all in the mind!"

"In the mind?"

"Yeah!" Kaiko raised her finger. "I believe that these demons that people are so afraid of are just their minds playing tricks on them! A demon can be nothing more than just one's own uncontrollable desires and dark impulses!

"Take Ai for example. Her lust and her selfish desires clouded her judgment and warped her, all because she was alone all her life. The demon you said she had was probably nothing more than just a mental disorder!"

Demons were the dark desires and feral side of human nature? Were they nothing but a mental illness, a manifestation of insanity? They weren't real? Kaiko's deduction was plausible, but she didn't know demons like I did. I fought one and I killed it with my own hands! I defeated the one that lingered inside of Ai! Demons **were** real! I know they were!

Not wanting to spend another moment here, Kaiko and walked on through the rest of the forest. After about twenty minutes, we were back on the main road. We were passing by a grand set of stone steps. They seemed as if they led up into the heavens.

"Ooh! What's up there?" Kaiko pointed to the roof of a building she had just spotted.

I pondered. That was where the village temple was. That was the very same temple Dad helped run when we lived here. That was Furude's temple.

"That's where the village shrine is," I said stoically. "That's where my dad used to work when he was shrine priest."

"Really? Can we go see?"

"Why? It's nothing interesting! You're not missing out on anything!"

"C'mon, Katsu!" Kaiko tugged at my hand. "I wanna see!"

She dragged me up the stairs. I nearly tripped over my own feet because she was skipping up the stairs so swiftly. After we braved the last step, we stood in front of the Furude Shrine. The aura I soaked in was more uncomfortable than the ambience I felt at Onigafuchi Swamp.

The last words I heard from Furude entered my mind, when he cursed my father. I also recalled the vision I had nine years ago, when I slaughtered him in my old workroom. The sonuva bitch deserved it, but I sure as hell wasn't going to have another life on my conscience. Self-defense was one thing, but killing in cold blood…that was another thing altogether. It was just evil. There was no other way to describe it. Plain and simple, I know, but it was the truth. I harbored no intentions of killing the bastard, but I still hated him.

"Wow! It's beautiful!" Kaiko squirmed where she stood. She was becoming more and more excited. "Can we go inside and take a look?"

"No." I noticed the lock on the door. "Only the priest or his wife has the key. We'll be trespassing if we just let ourselves in!"

Kaiko pouted. She noticed another road. It led behind the shrine. Kaiko took a step on the road and looked out into the small forest ahead of her.

"What's back there?"

"That road leads to the Saiguden. That's a shed that houses ritual tools that the Furude Family used back in the day. Only the Furude Family or the Kimiyoshi Family can enter in there. It's forbidden for anybody else to enter. My father was given special permission to go inside on certain occasions as a Keima."

"What did the Keimas do that they were given such special treatment?"

"There's a sword in there, according to legend. It's the sword that slew the demon god. Furude Ouka, the original owner of the sword, locked it away after she won her victory. The Keima Family has been watching over the sword, protecting it. At least until my father decided to leave for Tokyo."

Kaiko was very interested. "A legendary sword! Stuff like that only appears in comic books! That's so cool that your family got to look after such a treasure!"

"Yeah…" I sighed.

"Furude Ouka…Furude is the name of the folks who own this shrine, right? What are they like?"

I was quiet.

"Katsu?"

"The Furudes…they used to be best friends with my family until we left…" I crossed my arms and looked down at my feet. "They reprimanded my father before we went to Tokyo. Generations of friendship gone because of Furude's selfishness…he only cared about himself, not what my father wanted…"

Kaiko noticed my demeanor. She jogged back over to me and patted my arm. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring that up."

"It's okay…you wanted to know!" I slapped myself and smiled at her. "I wonder what that old man's doing now? Haha! Anyway, let's get going. There're a few more places we could see!"

"Okay! Ahaha!"

My wife and I strolled around for the rest of the afternoon. I led her over the bridge next to shrine and through the village once more. It was around early evening when we were in the market. Kaiko wanted to buy some ingredients for dinner. She picked up a basket and perused through the vegetable stands, the meat stands, and she even looked at jewelry and souvenirs in one of the tiny stores we passed.

Kaiko left me in the dust actually. She ran off by herself to do her shopping. She knew I didn't like shopping very much, so she abandoned me. I sat off to the side on a bench. I took a breath and watched the clouds go by. The sunset never changed. It had always been that rich orange color. It was around this time that most of the cicadas came out to sing. The air was so crisp, the insects sang a sweet lullaby, and the wind blanketed me in a soft embrace. My eyes were getting heavy. Maybe I would just take a quick nap before Kaiko came back. That sounded like a good idea…

I was lying there for about five minutes when something flashed before my eyes. It startled me and I fell off of my bench. I rubbed at my eyes. That annoying colorful blur seared its way into my retinas. I furrowed my brow and rose up my fists. Whoever did that was gonna get his ass kicked!

"Oh! Sorry about that!" A man's voice said to me.

I looked in front of me. A man in a baseball hat, a black tank-top, green pants, and black boots, was apologizing to me. He fixed his glasses and laughed. "I didn't mean to frighten you like that! Haha!"

"Shouldn't you ask permission before you go snapping somebody's photo?" I said irritably.

He bowed to me. "I really should have! Sorry!"

I just looked at the guy for a little bit. "Who're you supposed to be?"

"Where are my manners today? Haha!" He stuck his hand out to me. "I'm Tomitake Jirou, a freelance photographer! Nice to meet you!"

I stared at his hand for a second before I shook it. "Katsurou."

Tomitake laughed again and fiddled around with the camera around his neck. "I still got a couple more shots left in this roll before I have to switch! I'm trying to get as many beautiful shots as I can before that! The view behind you was so perfect! The view, you sleeping, and the sunset perfectly captured the mood of a summer day in Hinamizawa! I couldn't resist!"

"I bet." I was still pretty sore about my nap being disturbed, but I had to be friendly. This was my vacation! I shouldn't get too mad! "Pardon me, Tomitake-san, your accent's rather odd for a Hinamizawan."

"Huh? Oh, I don't live here! Haha! I do come here at least three times a year though! I take pictures of the scenery and wildlife, mainly the birds, every time I come. I'm still trying to get my big break! Life as a photographer is hard work!"

"Art's the same way." I chuckled. "You work your butt off and that big debut is still out of your grasp."

"You're an artist?" Tomitake's eyes beamed. "What do you do? Are you a sculptor? Painter?"

"Everything except painting and drawing! I suck at those, hehe!"

"Artists have to find their niche! When you got that, you're golden! Photography's just like that! You have to take a million pictures of the same thing until you get just the right shot! When you do get that shot, you'll know it was all worth it!"

His laugh was kind of contagious. I wasn't really angry with him anymore. Tomitake seemed like an alright guy.

"Katsurou-kun, I couldn't help but notice your accent as well. Are you from the city too?"

"Yeah, but I was actually born in the village. I left when I was ten. I haven't been here in nineteen years!"

Tomitake whistled. "Wow! I couldn't bear staying away from Hinamizawa that long! It would kill me! Haha!"

I only smiled back at him.

"So are you by yourself, Katsurou-kun?"

"I'm with my wife; we're on vacation. She's off shopping right now! I tell ya, she loves shopping! You try to beat her to a sale, she'll murder you! She'll tear you apart and hide your corpse so nobody will find you!

Tomitake laughed again. "Sounds like a tough lady!"

"You don't know that half of it!"

"Speaking of that, they never did find one of those arms, did they?"

Excuse me? What did he just say?

Tomitake spotted my curious look.

"What?"

He grinned at me. It was friendly grin, but it made me uneasy. "You know how that guy was dismembered and everything? The dam construction worker?"

Dam construction worker? Dismemberment? What was he going on about?"

"Oh, that's right!" Tomitake lightly tapped his head with his camera. "You said you haven't been here in nineteen years, didn't you? Here, I'll fill you in!"

He repositioned his camera around his neck and stuck his hands into his pockets.

"A couple of years ago, the government wanted to construct a dam here in Hinamizawa. This dam was beneficial to government, but it would submerge the entire village in water! The villagers fought back against the project and eventually got the government to cancel it.

"Three years ago, the manager behind the dam construction project was murdered by a group of individuals, presumably those who opposed the dam. He was then dismembered and each murderer took a piece of the manager's body to keep the affair a secret. However, every murderer and limb was apprehended, save for one. An arm is still missing and that one killer remains at large!"

This all happened three years ago? I never heard a word about it! There was a murder in Hinamizawa? But it was a peaceful village! Who would go so far as to kill someone?

Tomitake patted my shoulder. "Hey! Are you alright?"

I shook my head and relieved the sweat from my temples. "How can there be a murder? Nobody in Hinamizawa has a single bad bone in their body!"

"Sorry, Katsurou-kun, but it's true!" Tomitake smiled weakly at me. "I wish it was all just a dream, but it's not. I'm sure the police will find that killer someday though! We don't have anything to worry about! He can't hide forever! Haha!"

How could he say that so calmly? He just told me somebody was killed! To me, it sounded like some villagers got together and killed the manager! It would make sense, since they were trying to protect their village, but no one would go that far to commit murder! Hinamizawa wasn't like that at all!

"Katsu!" Kaiko came running over to Tomitake and I. She had two baskets in her hands and a suspicious black bag over her shoulder. She shoved the two baskets into my arms and she looked thrilled about the contents of that bag. "I got all your favorites! And I got myself a little souvenir! Ahaha!"

"Oh! Is this your wife?" Tomitake smiled brightly at Kaiko. He shook her hand. "I'm Tomitake!"

"Uh, hello there! Keima Kaiko!" Kaiko returned the smile. "A friend of yours, Katsu?"

I saw a glint in the photographer's eye for a second when Kaiko said our last name.

"We just met actually," I replied to her.

"Your husband's a pretty cool guy!" Tomitake laughed. "I have great respect for artists!"

"Yeah, he's okay!" Kaiko teased me. She patted my head as I hung it in embarrassment. "He has his moments when he dazzles me though!"

Tomitake looked at his wristwatch. "Ah, jeez! I really should get going! I have to take a few more pictures before the sun goes completely down. It was great meeting you, Katsurou-kun!" He then looked at Kaiko. "And you too, Keima-san!"

We bowed to him politely.

Before he ran off, he gave me one last look. "Will I be seeing you at Watanagashi?"

Kaiko blinked. "Watanagashi? What's that?"

"That's Hinamizawa's biggest festival! Everybody goes! It's tomorrow night!"

Kaiko leered at me. She pinched my cheeks and yanked at them. "You never told me about a party, Katsu!"

I flinched and yelped. "Lemme go! I'm sorry! It honestly slipped my mind!"

"You're lucky I bought this thing!" She shook her black bag. "If I didn't, I'd have to kick your ass!"

"Haha!" Tomitake held his stomach. "I'll take that as a 'yes' then! Well, I'll see you two tomorrow night! Goodnight!" He waved and jogged off.

"C'mon, Katsu!" She pulled at my cheek as we walked.

"Oww! Lemme go! What'd I do?"

As she yanked at my face, I couldn't help but think about the things Tomitake mentioned. The construction of a dam proposed by the government. A group of people slaying the manager and hiding his limbs. The criminal that was still at large. What was happening? What happened to my Hinamizawa?

Part B

It was Sunday evening the next day. I sat in front of the TV in the living room. I was reading an old newspaper I borrowed from the library in Okinomiya, the town right next to Hinamizawa. Kaiko was getting ready for the big night, so I was by myself for most of the day. I was sitting there, running my eyes over the same group of sentences for the past few hours.

The paper spoke about the dismemberment murder that happened just three years ago. I still couldn't believe it. There was a real murder in my village. There was a plan to submerge my entire hometown. What the hell happened to the home I used to know?

There were never any crimes in Hinamizawa! There was never any malicious intent! What could have possessed these people to commit such a heinous act? Perhaps these people had their own demons. Perhaps there was something out there causing all of this chaos. Perhaps it was Oyashiro-sama.

I threw the newspaper on the floor and sunk in my chair. I folded my arms and thought back to what Tomitake said. He brought up the murder so casually, like it wasn't a big deal at all. He obviously hadn't lived in Hinamizawa like I did. I knew my village! Nothing bad ever happened!

"Katsu!" Kaiko called from upstairs. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, all set." I was wearing my usual jacket and jeans. It was good enough.

I heard dainty footsteps come down the stairs. I stood at the bottom to wait for Kaiko. When I saw her, I had forgotten everything I was concerned about. My mind was blank, my eyes were glued to her, and my mouth was slowly opening.

She was wearing a silky red yukata, with images of cascading pink cherry blossom petals on it. That was what she bought the day before. Her hair was done up in a ponytail. Her scent was enticing as it was intoxicating. The perfume she used was so rich and pure. Her entire neck was showing and little of her collarbone as well. Her skin looked so smooth; it glistened under the light.

"You like it?" She blushed and unfolded a fan she was holding. She hid her mouth and nose from me. "Does it suit me?"

I smiled widely and came closer to her. "You look wonderful."

She laughed like a tiny child. "You think so?"

"You'll be the envy of everybody at the festival!" I smirked.

"Heeheehee! But what about you? I thought you going to be dressed up too!"

"Watanagashi isn't picky. You could wear whatever you want, but I love that yukata you have…"

Kaiko fanned herself. "Hehe! I'm really looking forward to spending this night with you! I love festivals…especially on our anniversary…"

"It'll be one to remember." I kissed her.

"Speaking of our anniversary…what did you get me?"

I shot a charming glance at her. "You'll see!"

She squirmed around. She loved surprises.

Kaiko held on to my arm as we walked towards the Furude Shrine. There were dozens upon dozens of booths all around the area. There were food stands, games, contests, and different puppet shows and magicians for the children. It brought me back to when I was child, when my parents to me to Watanagashi. This was going to be my first festival without Mom and Dad. I was sad, but I was also happy. I was happy because this was going to be my first Watanagashi with my wife. It would be are first, with many more to come.

Kaiko was turning heads as we walked through the crowd. All of the men were watching her. I could sense their thoughts. Most of them were undressing her with their eyes. I glared at almost every man that looked at her.

I didn't have to worry about Kaiko though. She hated it when any person touched her, by accident or otherwise. As a policewoman, she had plenty of tricks up her sleeve when it came to scoundrels. When we walked, her leg brushed against mine for a second. I felt the holster on her leg. It was either her gun or her knife. Kaiko was hardcore when it came to protection!

Kaiko had a habit of carrying weapons wherever she went, even when she was on vacation or when she was going out for a simple walk. She always had her gun or her knife on her. She never had to use them once when she was in civilian wear. I hoped it would stay that way.

Kaiko and I tried our hands at the game booths. Her favorite was the shooting gallery. I never used a gun before in my life, so I was terrible. She hit every target and won a bunch of prizes. She won candy, stuffed animals, and other rewards. I tried desperately to win her something, but I always failed. Most of the booth operators gave me consolation prizes because of how sorrowful I looked. It was easiest trick in the book! Sympathy works every time!

We grabbed some Takoyaki octopus balls. We sat on a bench and ate. She was very polite as ate. It surprised me. Kaiko had a much bigger appetite than I did! She would eat two full course meals and still be hungry! How she stayed so thin was beyond me!

I heard her laughing to herself.

"Having fun?"

"Of course!" She beamed. "I never knew how much fun it is to live in a place like this! You never get this kind of festival in the cities!"

"Yeah!" I chuckled. "Watanagashi is the biggest festival here. It's been around for as long as I can remember. My parents took me when I was a baby. They even helped me drift cotton down the river!"

"You drift cotton?" She looked at me funny. "What's that all about?"

"You see, the winters are really brutal in Hinamizawa. Everyone relies on their futons and blankets to keep them warm throughout the season. During Watanagashi, we gather up our old futons and blankets and donate them to the Furude Family. The priest, or the celebrant, takes a ceremonial tool and blesses the items. He cuts them and hands out wads of cotton to the people.

"The people then pray to Oyashiro-sama. They thank him for protecting them during the cold and they pray that all of their sins are forgiven. The cotton soaks up everyone's sins and they float the cotton down the river. That's why this is called the Cotton Drifting Festival."

Kaiko scratched her head. "So everybody drifts cotton down a river, huh? Isn't that polluting?"

"Hey, I didn't come up with the ritual!" I laughed.

Kaiko took another bite from her snack. "You want to do that?"

"I kind of have to. It's a required practice for every Hinamizawan."

"But you don't believe in Oyashiro-sama anymore."

I was quiet for a moment. "I'll do it for my parents."

She smiled at me. "I bet'cha their watching over us right now! I bet they're smiling at the two of us! Your mom really wanted us to get married!"

I grinned at that memory. "Mom was never one for modesty or secrecy. She loved you. She was basically counting down the days until I finally asked you out!"

Kaiko's devilish smile was plastered on her face. "You never did though! You skipped the courtship phase and went straight to engagement!"

"Actually, we were kinda already going out if you think about it. We were way too close to be just friends!"

Kaiko nodded. "I remember when we used to hang out on the roof of my college. I'd let you rest your head on my lap. You always rolled your head against me!"

"You beat me whenever I did!" I gently pushed her. "But I knew you loved it!"

Her face turned red. "I…I did…"

"Why don't we do that when we get back to the house?"

"You want to? I'd love that…"

We kissed each other for a whole minute. Kaiko's lips were more tender than usual. Her lipstick smeared against me. When we released, she took a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped my mouth.

When she finished, she jumped up from her seat. She startled me because of her sudden action.

"I'll be right back, Katsu!" She bolted away from me.

"H-Hey! Where are you going?"

"None of your business! It's gonna be a surprise!"

Just like that, she was gone. Now I was really interested. Fantasies found their way into my mind. I blushed at the vibrant images before my eyes. I think I was drooling. I wiped my mouth and snickered to myself. This would be good! I couldn't wait to see what my anniversary present was!

While I sat there on the bench by myself, I heard laughter of children coming towards me. Four kids were running past me. Each of them was louder than the last. They were having a blast. I was happy for them.

"Hahaha!" One of them laughed. The girl was in a yellow shirt and she was cackling loudly. "You'll never catch me!"

"Mii-chan! Wait up!" A girl in a white dress raced by me to catch up with the first girl.

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho! I won't let any of you beat me this time!" A third girl with sandy hair dashed by me. "Get back here Mion-san!"

"Come on, Rena! Satoko! You're too slow! Move it!"

The three young ladies were so loud. I was expecting somebody to yell at them to shut up, but nobody did. It was Watanagashi after all; everybody had a right to go all out!

Somebody was looking at me. I spotted a little girl with dark hair. I knew this child. Wasn't she the little one I saw at school the day before? And that girl in the yellow shirt, I recognized her too, along with the one in the white dress and the one with blonde hair. It was them! They were the same kids from the school! I knew it!

The dark haired girl was staring at me. She had this adorable grin. She had red circles around her cheeks. She was wearing a priestess kimono. I think she was a part of the Watanagashi ritual that would take place in a few hours. She must be the priest's assistant. Furude summoned kids to help him, huh? I guess he couldn't do anything by himself. He needed Oyashiro-sama or a random citizen to help him with everything.

The girl didn't blink once at me.

"Uh," I uttered as I returned her stare. "C-Can I help you, miss?"

"Nii…"

"Nii?"

"Nipah~!"

"Huh?"

The little girl bowed to me and rushed after her friends. Such cute kids. I hoped they would have a happy Watanagashi. It made my heart sing to see people as young as that having fun.

"Are you enjoying the festival?" Somebody asked me.

I turned my head to see the person speaking to me. She was a little older than me, by about a few years. Her hair was long and light colored. Her eyes were a droopy-tan and they were a little narrow. She was in a green jacket, a pink blouse, and she wore black dress pants. She wasn't bad looking at all!

"Huh? Oh, yeah!" I replied as I scratched the side of my face. "It's fun! Are you having fun too?"

"Very much so!" She sat beside me. She looked at me with those deep eyes. "Are you visiting as well?"

"Visiting?" I was shocked that she knew. "How'd you know?"

She giggled. "Your accent!"

"Oh. Yeah, I'm on vacation actually!"

"Are you familiar with Hinamizawa?"

"Yes! I was born here!"

Her eyes lit up. I saw her smile at me. "How nice!" She laughed again. "Hinamizawa is such an interesting place to live! I'm very fortunate to work in the village. It gives me the opportunity to grasp the flora and fauna around here. I have a thing for rural areas. Hehe!"

"Yeah. It's a really great place to live."

"Areas like Hinamizawa are special to live in," she said, still smiling at me. It was a smile that held beauty and well as a mystery. I loved smiles like that. "Hinamizawa has so much history to it! It's a landmark! I couldn't believe that the government would try to submerge this wonderful village!"

"I couldn't believe it either."

"I'm thankful that all of that business is done." The woman closed her eyes and sighed in relief. "I love this village. I love its history. It would be so unfortunate it everything just vanished because of a silly project!"

"I hear that!" My mind clicked. "Oh, I'm sorry! I haven't introduced myself yet! My name is Keima Katsurou!"

The woman's eyes sparkled. Her smile grew. She held out her hand to me. I shook it. Her skin was very cold and rough when I touched her. It made my body shiver.

She pushed her hair behind her ear. "I'm Takano Miyo."

"Pleasure to meet you, Takano-san!"

"The pleasure is all mine…Keima-kun!" She giggled again.

Takano-san and I sat there for another moment. She crossed her legs and relaxed in her seat. "Would you mind if I stayed here for little while? I'm waiting for someone."

"Not at all! It's fine!"

She gazed back at me. "Pardon me, Keima-kun, but are you an artist by any chance? Or a worker?"

"How'd you know?"

"Your hands aren't very smooth. You seem like a sculptor to me. Sculptors never seem to have soft skin."

"You're very astute, you know that?" I laughed.

"It comes with being a nurse. I owe my keen-eye to my education! Hehe!"

I felt myself smile uncontrollably at this woman. There was something I liked about her. I couldn't put my finger on it though.

Takano-san folded her arms together and looked up into the sky. "You said you were born in Hinamizawa. It doesn't make sense to have a voice like yours!"

"I moved away when I was ten. I lived in the city for so long that I picked up my accent there."

"Oh, I see!" Takano-san sighed again. "So you left the village when you were young! You must be cursed then! Hehe!"

"C-Cursed? W-What do you mean?" Hearing that word made me cringe.

"You left the village. Isn't that a taboo?"

"I-I dunno what you're talking about…"

She kept smiling at me. "I think you do, Keima-kun."

I was slurring my words. I couldn't get them out for a few minutes. "I don't believe in superstition like that…"

"You don't believe in Oyashiro-sama or his curse?" She said his name with such joy and intrigue. "Surely I thought a native of Hinamizawa would put his full faith in the deity!"

I twiddled my thumbs together. I tapped my foot. "I really don't see the point in Oyashiro-sama. Why would you worship a god that curses people?"

"Because people are afraid."

My body was trembling a little more now.

"People don't want to suffer his divine punishment so they worship him! That's why you have more people coming to Watanagashi this year!"

"What do you mean? Didn't anybody go last year?"

"People did come, but it wasn't as many as it is tonight. I think Oyashiro-sama became angry and cursed somebody! I think he wanted people to remember their duties to him! Hehe! I mean, after the past three years, people should worship him if they want to live! Hehehe!"

What did she mean by that?

"Are you talking about the dam construction project?"

"Yes!" Takano-san applauded me. "After what happened to that manager, Oyashiro-sama has gained more followers. Every year, more people flock to him!"

"Every year? I'm sorry, Takano-san, I'm not following you."

"You mean you don't know?" Her smile was as wide as it could be. "You mean you haven't heard of the bizarre chain of deaths?"

Deaths? You mean there were more deaths in my village? That wasn't possible!

Takano-san spotted my sudden fear at those last few words. "You seem like a person who would enjoy a good story, Keima-kun! I really hope that you will like this little tale!"

She turned her body to fully face me. Her tan eyes became deeper and more hypnotizing to me.

"A year after the dam construction manager was murdered, another person had died. This person was a resident of Hinamizawa who also supported the dam's construction. The person had fallen off of a cliff during a trip and was killed. The victim had a wife that fell with him. She was never found though."

Her voice was growing more excited and colder with each sentence.

"And the year after that, last year, the owner of the shrine suffered a terrible illness. He died and his wife committed suicide by throwing herself into the Onigafuchi Swamp. The shrine priest also supported the dam's construction."

The shrine priest! That was Furude! He was dead? He and his wife were dead? That was impossible! There was no way!

"And do you know the most interesting part about these deaths?"

She leaned closer to me. Takano-san's hand touched mine again. My hand was frozen solid.

"It happens every year…on the night of Watanagashi!"

So the manager was killed on the night of Watanagashi? A couple was killed as well. Though it was an accident, the man still died and his wife went missing. Furude was killed by an illness while his wife killed herself. These people were all supporters of the dam! Did the villagers do this? Did they really go so far as to keep killing dam supporters to protect their village? I thought it would just end with the construction manager, considering the villagers were the culprits! But why did these other people have to die? What did they do to invoke such a fate?

I couldn't open my mouth. I was sweating. I was trembling. My breaths were shaky. I couldn't believe any of this!

"Tonight is Watanagashi," Takano-san said with that smile of hers. "So…I wonder who will die this year. I wonder who Oyashiro-sama is going to curse!"

I cocked my head. I suddenly gasped.

"Mmm? Do you have an idea, Keima-kun? Could you tell me?"

She rubbed her hand against mine. It was so rough and cold. It was as if she was grinding my flesh away, down to the bone! She was hurting me!

"Please?"

"Takano-san!" Another voice called.

It was Tomitake and not a moment too soon! Takano-san removed her hand from mine and stood up to greet him.

"Jirou-san! So nice of you to make it!" She laughed at him.

"Er…sorry about that! I had a little trouble getting here!" He spotted me. "Katsurou-kun! It's great to see you again! How're you? Enjoying the festival? Haha!"

I stood up too, but I didn't say a word.

"Katsurou-kun?" Tomitake waved his hand in front of my eyes. He noticed I was in a trance. "Oh, man! Takano-san, did you scare him?"

"Hehe! I don't know what you mean, Jirou-san! We were just having a friendly conversation about the mysterious deaths that occurred on Watanagashi!"

Tomitake rubbed at his neck. He sighed heavily and smiled very weakly. "I'm really sorry about this, Katsurou-kun! I should put Takano-san on a leash! Haha!"

"Don't be so mean, Jirou-san! Keima-kun was such a good listener! I couldn't help myself!"

"Ah…well, anyway," he said as he turned back to me. "I'm still sorry about what she told you! Hey! Where's your wife? She came with you, right?"

"Oh? Keima-kun's married? Congratulations!" Takano-san clapped lightly for me.

I regained my composure and smiled. "Uh, thanks! Kaiko's around here somewhere. She's getting some 'surprise' for me."

"I envy you!" Tomitake slapped my shoulder. "I wish I had a wife as nice as she is! Haha!"

Takano-san turned her droopy eyes towards her friend. "Is that so?" Her voice was calm, but I felt intimidated just listening to her.

Tomitake laughed nervously and repositioned his glasses. I guess they were dating.

"We should get going, Jirou-san." Takano-san tapped his arm. "We should get in line for the cotton drifting ceremony!"

"Right! Well, it was great seeing you again, Katsurou-kun!" Tomitake shook my hand. "I apologize if Takano-san bothered you at all! She loves to tell those ghost stories to people! She's really interested in all of those cult legends!"

"It's no problem, really. I just got caught off guard is all! I'll see you around!"

I waved at them as they were walking off. I was about to sit down again, when Takano-san caught my attention one last time.

"Keima-kun?" She after she turned to face me. "You be careful when you go home! It would be…awful if Oyashiro-sama curses one of us, wouldn't it?"

My heart was beating faster. I felt like I was going to vomit.

Tomitake and Takano-san waved again and vanished from my sight. I fell back on the bench. The wind was just knocked out of me. I took slow and heavy breaths. My sweat dripped off of my forehead. Small puddles were forming on the ground below me.

Oyashiro-sama struck again, not once, but three times. Tonight was going to be his fourth, according to what Takano-san said. I no longer suspected villagers. I knew they would never have anything to do with murder. It was all that bastard's fault! It was all Oyashiro-sama!

I feared for myself now. He was killing people in the village again! He killed my father, he made Ai kill my mother, and he killed these people! He was angry because the government and its supporters tried to build a dam that would sink his village! That would leave him with no one to worship him! The selfish demon! He killed all of these people just so people could honor him? It was all bullshit! He didn't care about the village or anybody! He only cared about himself! He just wanted to be remembered!

Kaiko appeared by my side. Something was in her hands. I think it was a bag, but I didn't pay any attention to her. My mind was filled with anger and frustration.

"Katsu, I found your special surprise!"

I clenched my fists so hard that they were vibrating.

"Katsu? What happened to you? Katsu?"

I grinded my teeth together.

"Katsu? Are you okay?"

What happened to everything that I knew? What happened to the home of my ancestors? Just…what the hell happened to Hinamizawa?


	8. Epilogue Ch 2: Birthright

Chapter 2: Birthright

Part A

The girl with the dark hair was on a stage. The multitude of us gathered around her, gazing in amazement at her dance. She carried this very large gardening tool, I think it was a hoe, and danced all around the stage. The poor girl looked as if she was having trouble. She stumbled a few times, mostly because of the sheer weight of the implement, but she managed to carry on with her ritual without any major mishaps.

She finished her performance by driving the blade of the tool into a pile of cotton on a table beside her. She cut it all in half. When she finished, her adult assistant took wads of cotton and passed it to each of us. Kaiko was jumping up and down when she took hers. I held mine with no expression at all.

All of us went down to the river. Each person held their cotton ball and prayed furiously. They were clutching their cotton so tightly that they flattened it. They all gently placed their cotton in the river and anxiously watched it flow down. Kaiko prayed, though not as actively as the people, but she did it. She placed her cotton and watched it flow down the river in awe.

I looked at my wad of cotton. I knew I was doing this for my parents alone, but it made me feel uneasy. I felt like a liar. I was taking part in something I didn't even believe in anymore.

Hinamizawa had changed so much. There were murders, conspiracies, and curses. Oyashiro-sama was going too far this time. I didn't care if he was a god, he didn't have any right to hurt people. If he loved us so much, why did he curse us? What a hypocritical pile of shit this religion was.

I put my cotton in the river. Such a simple thing couldn't forgive me of my sins. Such an evil god couldn't forgive me of my sins. Only those around me…and myself…could forgive my crimes. It was then I refused to put my faith in anything else. I hated this new Hinamizawa. I saw the Hinamizawa I used to know before me. It was out of my reach though. I never could return to that world. I could never return to my home.

After the ceremony, Kaiko and I played a few more games and ate a few more helpings of snacks before we headed home. The girl was about to collapse! She had so much fun on our anniversary! I was thankful that I got to spend all of this time with her. I was thankful that I got to make her happy. There was one more duty I had to do that night. I had to fulfill the vows I made to her.

We entered our small house. She plopped herself on the couch in the living room. Her whole body was sprawled across it. She yawned loudly and smiled wide.

"Ahhh!" She sighed. "That was so much fun! We gotta do this again next year!"

I smiled too. "I'm glad you had fun."

"I had a blast! Festivals are way more fun in the country than in the city! There's so much more to do here! I love Hinamizawa!"

I wish I could say the same thing.

She reached out to me. I was kneeling on the floor in front of her. I leaned closer and she hugged me.

"Thank you for a wonderful night!"

I chuckled. "The night's not over yet!"

"Huh? Katsu, I'm tired!" She yawned again. "What more can there be? You took me to that awesome festival as my anniversary gift!"

I laughed harder. "That wasn't your anniversary gift!"

"It wasn't? Then, what is it?"

"Ladies first! What'd you get me?"

She clapped her hands together and jumped from the couch. She ran to the kitchen table. She picked out a small box from the bag she was carrying around at the festival.

She ran back into the living room and handed it to me. I examined the box carefully.

"What's this?"

"Open it! Open it!" She was gently pushing me.

"Okay, okay!"

I opened the lid. The box contained a very elaborate amulet, adorned with symbols and images of flowers in bloom. It was a shining silver pendant that was hanging from a matching silver chain. The amulet was engraved on the back. It read, "For Keima Katsurou, my life, my soul, my love, my past, my present, and my future." It was bringing me to tears. I put it on. The amulet was shining much brighter when I was wearing it than when I was just looking at it. It was so light, though it was fairly large.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it." I smiled at her and kissed her forehead sweetly. "I'll never take it off…I promise…"

"Good! I'm so happy!" Kaiko hugged me once more. She turned her back to me and was folding the bag up. "So," she said curiously when her back was still turned, "what did Katsu get me?"

Without warning, I grabbed her.

She gasped. I had wrapped my arms around her waist and pushed her back into me, as I pushed myself into her.

"What are you…?"

"I'm sorry I made you wait so long…" I stroked her stomach and around her hips.

"Katsu…?"

"You mean everything to me…you're my world now…I want to show you how much you are to me…"

Her skin was so hot. I could feel the heat from her body through her yukata. It was silky. She could feel everything that I was doing. It was like I was touching her bare flesh. I kissed the back of her neck, as I pulled her into me again. She moaned quietly and pushed backwards. She held my head with her hand. She was making small gasps and I kissed her velvet skin.

I kissed at her ear and her cheek. I slowly slipped the yukata off of her shoulders. Now her shoulders, neck, and part of her upper back was visible to me. I ran gentle kisses all along her.

She gripped my head. Her fist took a handful of my hair. Her gasps got a little louder. It only made me continue. She turned her head to glance at me. I leaned my head over her shoulder and claimed her lips.

I muffled her moans. They were becoming louder and louder. Each moan tasted delightful. Her breath was exquisite. Her lips were so tender and seductive. Her hips were twitching in my hands. Her perfume was bewitching me. Her scent made me all the hungrier. I wanted to devour her. I wanted her.

She let go of my lips and pressed herself into my grasp again. My hands reached around and took hold of the sash.

A giggle escaped her mouth; it was followed by another delicious moan.

"Oh, Lord Magistrate…"

I laughed under my breath.

"I'm surprised you got the reference!"

She sighed happily. She glided her fingers up and down the side of my face.

I undid the sash. It fell to the floor. I held the sides of her yukata. She put her hands over mine.

"Kaiko? Is something the matter?"

"Are you sure about this?" She asked softly. "I don't want to force you to do anything you're not ready for…"

"I want to, Kaiko." I answered, with my words full of sweet honey. "This is my anniversary gift to you: me. I want to give you everything."

She held my hands harder.

"I love you, Kaiko. Please…let me show you..."

After a few seconds, she nodded slowly.

I carried her upstairs to our room. When I stood her back on her feet, I resumed my hold on her. I carefully removed the yukata. The sight before me was almost too much for me to handle. Kaiko was so cute, so beautiful. Everything about her, every angle, every inch, every small piece of her, it was mystifying. I never knew she was this beautiful. Her final mysteries were going to be revealed to me. Every part of her made me admire and adore her even more.

"I'm…so embarrassed…" she mumbled.

"It's me! Don't worry! You're lovely!"

"You think so…?"

I caressed her bare stomach. I kissed her head gently.

We were lying down. I hovered over her and she covered herself. I took her hands into mine and tried to make her relax. I kissed her lips over and over again. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer. Our chests connected. The sudden touch of our flesh upon each other made her jump. Her body was trembling more and more. My wife was so afraid.

I pulled my head back and looked down at her. My amulet was dangling from my neck.

"Are you ready?"

She closed her eyes tightly.

"…Y-Yes…"

"I'll take care of you…you have nothing to be afraid of…"

"…Katsu…"

I closed my eyes too. This was our marriage, our love for one another, truly realized. I couldn't believe we were really together now. It was too good to be true.

She yelped when I pushed. Small tears were in her eyes.

I looked down at her in panic.

"Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry!"

She took a few breaths until she relaxed.

"I-I'm fine…I'll be okay…" She held onto my shoulders for dear life. She clamped down on me. "Katsu…am I dreaming…?"

"No…you're not dreaming." I smiled warmly.

"I'm just…so happy…" Her nails dug into my back. "…Thank you…"

I kissed her. I continued moving again.

We were so nervous. We were so afraid of this. Before our first moments of becoming one body, I didn't know who was more afraid. I was afraid of hurting her, betraying her again. She was afraid of this big step in our relationship as husband and wife. All of our fear, anxiety, and pains disappeared when we were together. All we felt was love.

That's how it was supposed to be. She waited all this time until she met the one she loved. She wanted to make it official on her wedding night. I put it off for so long because I didn't want to ruin what we had. Now it was time to accept this other persona Kaiko had. Kaiko was still my best friend in the whole world, but she was wife too. She was everything.

I envied Kaiko. She never had any temptations or inner demons to conquer. She was pure. She was only thing that was innocent in my life. She was like a drop of water, so clear and so nourishing to me, a scorching desert. That drop rejuvenated me. It taught me to be free and allowed me to love her honestly and completely.

Kaiko enjoyed every moment. She was smiling and crying all at once. She thought this was some fairy tale. I believed that it was too, but I don't think fairy tales had anything on this. Our love transcended those storybooks. It was real. It was honestly real. I could reach out and take her hand. I could kiss her, hold her, and share everything with her. This was what love was: honesty, purity, gentleness, kindness, and joyful.

She was lying next to me, with her head on my chest and her arm around my waist. My own arm was around her shoulder. Kaiko was breathing lightly. Her breaths tickled my chest. She glided her nails over my skin.

"Thank you…Katsu…" She said quietly.

"Happy anniversary." I squeezed her shoulder.

She rubbed the side of her head against me. Her ear was over my heart.

"It's lovely…your heartbeat."

"Are you counting the beats?"

"Yes. It's…nice…" She sighed once more, before dozing off into the land of dreams.

I looked up at the ceiling with a smile. My eyes were growing heavy as well. This was a perfect night for the two of us. Everything was as it was supposed to be. This vacation was about us. It was about her. It was about our future.

The birds were singing as the sun rose up. The sun's rays penetrated my eyelids and woke me up. And I was comfortable too. Kaiko was lying with her back to me. She was in a little ball. I touched her back. She was still very warm. I wanted to cling to her and never let go of her, but I was afraid of waking her up. She was so peaceful. If I put my arms around her, I might have risked disturbing her.

I sneaked out of bed and donned a robe. I crept out of the room and tiptoed downstairs. I went into the kitchen and made some tea for myself. I plopped down in the chair in the living room. I turned on the television, the morning news was on.

I took a few swigs from my glass. It tasted heavenly, though not as divinely as Kaiko. My mind floated back to the night we shared together. We clutched on to each other and never once let the other leave our grasp. It was so nice. I hoped every night would be like that.

_"And now the news for today…"_ The news anchor was rambling on.

A large smile crossed my face when I thought about everything. My face turned beat red and my heart was pumping. I hadn't felt that good in years!

_"It seems that this is the fourth year in a row that such a thing has happened…"_

Kaiko…I love you…

_"Police have reported to us early this morning that a body was found in a remote area of Hinamizawa, Shishibone City."_

Huh? What did I just hear?

_"Late last night, detectives from the Okinomiya Precinct located the body of an older woman in some part of the village. She was viciously beaten to death by some maniac last night. The victim is Houjou Tamae, an aunt as well as a foster mother to two children living in Hinamizawa. Police have tried to notify her husband, Houjou Teppei, about the incident, but no one can seem to get a hold of him._

_ "The suspect behind the murder is still at large. It is advised that everyone refrain from wandering about at night. It is also recommended to never travel alone. This is for your own safety. We'll try to get more information on the incident sometime soon, so please bear with us. Now, here is Tomo with the weather! Tomo?"_

I switched the TV off. It was true! It was really true! Everything she said was true! She wasn't trying to scare me! She was trying to warn me! She was trying to tell me of what to expect!

_ "And do you know the most interesting part about this chain of bizarre deaths is? It happens every year…on the night of Watanagashi!"_

Everything that Takano-san said came true! She knew this was all going to happen! She knew everything! And she said it so calmly! She and Tomitake did!

The dam construction manager, the couple that fell from the cliff, Furude and his wife, and now this woman was gone. Her husband…was he really gone too? From the first couple, where the husband died and the woman vanished, the same events continued to occur! It was repeated with Furude and his wife, and now was it repeating again with this family? What on earth was going on?

"Good mooooorning, Katsu!" Kaiko's arms reached over the headrest of the chair. She stroked around my neck and her robe's sleeves rubbed up against me. I couldn't feel a thing. She purred into my ear. "How's my lover today?"

I turned my head to look at her. I quickly feigned a smile.

"Good morning! How did you sleep?"

"Very well…" She kissed me. "All thanks to you! You wore me out! Heehee! Wow, who'd ever thought I'd be talking like that, huh?" She strolled into the kitchen. "I'll make us some breakfast okay?"

When she left my sight, I dropped my façade. I didn't believe this at all! This was crazy! Just the thought of that dead woman turned my blood to ice! I imagined her blood saturating the soil. I could hear the earth cry out in agony at this person's death! I could hear all of Hinamizawa crying! It was as if it was saying, "Why?" I knew why…I knew the answer very well! Oyashiro-sama!

I didn't have any appetite at all, but I couldn't let on that something was wrong. Something was telling me to keep quiet about this. Kaiko was happy and didn't suspect a thing. It was better this way. If I did breathe a word of this to her, she would dive headfirst and try to solve this crime herself, just like any detective would in a mystery novel. Ever since she became a cop, she always put everything on her shoulders and tried to do everything by herself. I couldn't let that happen. This wasn't her responsibility

Kaiko was a very intelligent woman, but she had times when she could be brash. I still didn't know all of the details behind this death. Oyashiro-sama was my prime suspect, but I needed to learn more before I could come to a plausible solution. Kaiko wouldn't do me, or us, any good if she rushed in without thinking. She was a strong woman, but I couldn't live with myself if something happened to her. I had to figure this out for myself.

When breakfast was over, Kaiko wanted to go into the market for a shopping spree. She even warned me that she would probably spend her whole day shopping, and she knew I never liked that sort of thing, so she said I could do anything I wanted…within reason of course. I gave her some extra money and told her to get whatever she wanted. I told her to be careful. Kaiko answered by lifting up the bottom of her dress a tad. I saw her gun strapped to her shin. That relieved me. She would be fine. As Kaiko meandered to the market, with a fat wad of money in her pocket, I went off to Okinomiya.

As a kid, I never went to Okinomiya very much. My father would take me a few times every month to go to the playground. After that, we would go for ice cream or he would buy me a comic book or a toy. It felt odd to finally be able to go to Okinomiya by myself. I almost expected that my father would be waiting for me at the playground. Wouldn't that be nice…

I came across the library. I went up to the periodical section and pulled books, newspaper articles, and even a few tabloid magazines regarding the chain of bizarre deaths in Hinamizawa. Most of them told me what I had already heard through Takano-san. There was one article that was actually new to me though.

It was regarding the couple that had fallen off of the cliff, the second year of the Watanagashi deaths. They were with their young daughter before they plummeted to their doom. The parents' last names were…Houjou. It was same last name as the victim of this year's death! Houjou Tamae and Houjou Teppei…one dead and one missing. It was the exact same way the parents of the daughter had died.

They were all related. They were all connected to this. Takano-san told me that the first couple were supporters of the dam project and were killed because they were in favor of this thing that would destroy the village. Oyashiro-sama became angry and cursed them. He killed them.

He didn't stop there. Killing the parent's in the second year wasn't enough. He wanted to kill anybody related to them. He did so by killing the couple's relative, the woman named Tamae He spirited away Teppei as far as I knew, so he was probably gone. Now that poor daughter was all alone. Her parents and her foster parents were gone. I hoped that, by some miracle, that Teppei would still be alive. The daughter needed a guardian, she needed her uncle.

Oyashiro-sama was killing off the people that would cost him his followers. If all of his worshippers died, he wouldn't be remembered. That's why he killed these people, the ones who supported the dam. Why else would he kill them? He didn't care about innocent lives or about Hinamizawa! He only cared about himself!

"I've gotten you interested in this, huh? Hehe!"

I looked over my shoulder. Those droopy-tan eyes were peering right over my shoulder. I flinched and fell from my seat. I scrambled to my chair again and faced Takano-san.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Hehe!" She pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. "You're so jumpy today, Keima-kun!"

"Takano-san…!" I wanted to yell, but I had to be quiet since this was the library. "Why're you here?"

"I just came to borrow a few books, but then I found you! Hehe! How fortunate I am to see you again!" She grinned. "I had heard about the murder last night! I was afraid Oyashiro-sama might have gotten you too!"

What kind of joke was that? Couldn't she be sensitive at all to what happened?

Takano-san sat next to me and picked up one of the magazine articles I was reading.

"I really have gotten you interested! You're doing quite a lot of homework! Hehe!"

"I…figured that I should learn everything I could…since I've been gone for so many years," I answered pretty lowly.

"I could answer any questions you might have!" Takano-san was beaming. "I'm sort of an expert on Oyashiro-sama's curse!"

That didn't make me feel any better. She was treating this like it was some sort of game. She was enjoying this!

"I think I got the gist of it all, thanks." I picked up another newspaper and began to skim it.

I glanced out of the corner of my eye. Takano-san's grin wasn't as big as it was before. Was she disappointed that I didn't want to hear anymore ghost stories?

"Hmm. All right then," she said. She crossed her legs and looked out of the window. I heard her chuckle.

I lifted my eyes to see her for just a moment.

"You have such a lovely name."

I looked at her blankly. "Excuse me?"

"Your name, Keima." She smiled at me. "It means 'knight,' like in shogi, doesn't it?"

"Huh? Uh…yeah…I guess…"

"It makes sense actually…concerning your family history."

How did she…?

"I don't understand what you're getting at, Takano-san."

She turned her head to face me.

"You're Keima Katsurou, the heir to Onigari-no-Ryou, correct?"

How did she know about that sword? Wasn't she from the city? No one was supposed to know about that sword except for the people who lived in Hinamizawa!

"W-Where did you hear that?"

Takano-san's smile grew wider.

"Please don't be so hostile with me, Keima-kun! Just like you, I did my homework as well! Hehe!" She leaned closer to me. "I know all about Oyashiro-sama's curse, but I also know about the fourth great family of Hinamizawa, the one that was supposed to be secretly protecting the sword that killed the demon god! I know all about it!"

I saw her hand reaching towards mine. I pulled it away from her.

"The Keima Family," she began as she stared me down, "was one of the first families ever to have the demon blood coursing through their veins. The Sonozakis and the Furudes followed suit. While the Sonozaki Family quickly began the ruling force over Hinamizawa, or Onigafuchi, the Furude Family established themselves as the religious power of the village. The Keima Family soon became the Furude's guardian force; right after Furude Ouka killed the demon god.

"Ouka later sealed away the demon slaying sword, the Onigari-no-Ryou, and the entrusted the protection of it to a simple family. The person she entrusted the sword to went by the name of Keima Katsuhiro. Katsuhiro was a farm boy and yet he was given the task of protecting such a treasure. In return for his services, Ouka would ask Oyashiro-sama to bless the Keima Family with many descendants and protection from those that would wish to harm him and his heirs. He lived in Hinamizawa for all of his life and passed on the duty to each generation of his family.

"Each generation of the Keima Family was led by a man. There was never once a daughter. This genealogy passed on through the centuries up to 1982. This is where the legacy is continuing; at least that's what I'm hoping for! I must say," Takano-san said jovially, "it's a great honor to be in the presence of Katsuhiro's descendant, Keima Katsurou!"

She knew everything! She knew everything about me! How was that...even possible...?

"But there is something that bothers me, Keima-kun!" Takano-san folded her hands and continued to watch my every move. "You said you haven't been in the village for many years! Leaving the village with no intent to return is a grave crime against Oyashiro-sama. It's a crime that invokes his curse upon the one who offends him. You left the village when you were young, you offended him..."

Each word cut deep into me.

"...so that means you were cursed. You, a Keima, the guardian of the Onigari-no-Ryou, was cursed. Tell me then." Takano-san's voice grew cold, despite her smile; I think I saw her eyes flash for a minute. "How is that you're still alive...?"

I looked down at my fidgeting hands.

"How is that you survived Oyashiro-sama's curse...? That's what I'm intrigued by!"

Something was crawling under my skin. I felt its wriggling hairy legs and its prickly antennae. I could hear the crinkling and crackling noises even when they were inside of me. They were in my bloodstream, my fingers, my arms, my head, and my stomach. They were clawing up and down my throat. I felt them on my tongue. I felt them bite me. They nipped at my brain and my tongue, my intestines, and my heart. They were killing me. They were slowly killing me from the inside.

I suddenly experienced a rush throughout my body. My body was weightless and signals were shooting through my head. Something was rushing through my body. It was traveling to every inch of my body. I heard it crush the wriggling roaches in my body. I heard it devour them whole. I heard it killing them. I heard their screeching cries of death. The rush was energizing me. It was my shadow, it was saving me again. It was saving me from my insanity, the insanity Oyashiro-sama wanted me to suffer...the insanity he wanted to use to hurt those around me.

"I survived," I finally spoke up. "I survived...because I willed it."

Takano-san's ears perked up.

"I survived because I fought back against fate. I accepted power...the true power of the human spirit...and I prevailed." I lifted my eyes to meet hers.

She was squeezing hers hands together. I think she was getting excited with my replies.

"My parents and I...we left the village so we could have our own life. My father didn't want to participate in this duty anymore. There was no point! There were no demons then! Nobody was threatening the welfare of that sword! Nobody was after it! It was fine!

"But when we left...my father died. My mother died years later, when I became an adult. They both died because Oyashiro-sama cursed them. I lived through my curse because I became stronger! I received a power to overcome my curse! I overcame my demon!"

I didn't know what possessed me to say such things. I didn't mean to reveal my family ties and my tribulations to her, a total stranger. It just flew out from me. When I finished speaking, I began to fear Takano-san's response. She must have thought that I was crazy. It wouldn't be long until I would be taken away to the asylum. I'd be in a padded room, strapped in a straightjacket, beating my head against the wall in a desperate effort to escape.

Takano-san laughed. She wasn't making fun of me though. It was a zestful laugh. She was...happy? Was she happy that I told her all of that?

"You're very interesting, Keima-kun!" She took my hand into hers. I flinched at first as I remembered her cold skin from before, but she didn't hurt me when she touched me. Her hand was warm this time. "You overcame inner demons to live, despite Oyashiro-sama's will! No one has ever been able to contest his power! People die if they try to defy him! You...really are something else..."

I look at our hands. I was relaxed when she held mine. I didn't feel any intimidation from her anymore.

She giggled.

"I think," she said, narrowing her droopy eyes at me, "we're going to get along just fine! Hehe!"

I took my hand back.

Takano-san crossed her legs once more and shot me a charming smile. It was a kind of charming smile I disgusted. It reminded me of Ai and how she seduced me all those years ago.

"Keima-kun? Can I ask you an important question?"

I gulped.

"What is it?"

"Do you know where the ritual tools temple, the Saiguden, is located? That's where the Furude Family stores their ceremonial garbs and ritual implements, as well as the Onigari-no-Ryou, am I right?"

"Yeah…? Why?"

She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Could you…show me? I'll make it worth your while…"

"I'm married."

"Hehe! I didn't mean that, silly! But you you'll be compensated very handsomely!" She brushed her hair back and snickered. "So, what do you say? Help me?"

I don't care if she got all of this information from some history book, tabloid papers, or from word of mouth, something was not right about this at all. How did she know all about the Saiguden and the sword? And how did she know about my lineage? Even I didn't know about my ancestor, Keima Katsuhiro, and about the promises he would get if he protected that damn sword. Who really was this Takano Miyo? What was she up to?

Part B

We treaded along the road to the Furude Shrine. Takano-san was at my side. She had been smiling ever since we left the library. She was thrilled that I agreed to her request, but that smile made me unsettled. The way her lip curled and the way her eyes narrowed at me whenever I spoke something of interest disturbed me greatly. She wasn't intimidating me, but she made me suspicious and uneasy.

Was she just a curious person by nature? Was she thatobsessed with the secrets of Hinamizawa? I remember she told me that she was a nurse and that was it; it bothered me that a nurse was intrigued by all of the mysteries and folklore the village had to offer. Even though I didn't feel right about this, I went on with this excursion anyway. Maybe I was just paranoid.

"Is something bothering you, Keima-kun?" Takano-san asked from behind me.

"Huh? No, not really."

"Do you find it odd that a humble nurse likes tales of the occult?"

"You're more astute than I thought…"

"Hehe!" She glanced at me as we walked. "I can assure you, Keima-kun, I'm not crazy or anything like that! I just like a good ghost story here and there!"

That reminded me of something.

"Takano-san?"

"Hmm?" Her eyes sparkled at me.

"How-How did you know about my family history? About my ancestors?"

"After we met, I looked up your name because it sounded so familiar. That's where I learned all about the Keima Family."

It was pathetic of me, but I didn't know much about my own family's lineage. All I knew was that the son of every generation of the Keimas had to safeguard the Onigari-no-Ryou. I didn't know anything else about my ancestors.

"Takano-san? You're obviously more knowledgeable about this than I am. It sounds very stupid of me, I know, but…can you tell everything you know about the Keima Family?"

Her eyes were fixed upon me.

"My father never told me much about our history. I never knew anything about Keima Katsuhiro or any of that. Could you please tell me what you know?"

Takano-san chuckled. "I believe I can do that for you, Keima-kun! I hope you'll find this interesting as I did!"

I listened intently as she spoke. I tried not to miss a word of her lecture.

"You see," she began, "after Furude Ouka killed the demon god, she sealed the Onigari-no-Ryou away so no one could ever use its power again. While the Furude Family had religious dominance in Onigafuchi, and had to tend to Oyashiro-sama, the Sonozaki and Kimiyoshi families ran the village and enforced the village customs and traditions. Since all of the positions were filled and everyone had their specific duties, there was no one to guard the sacred treasure, the sword.

"Ouka had met a young man, a poor farmer, and requested him to secretly guard the sword. This young man's name was Keima Katsuhiro, the first Keima."

"Why did she choose a farmer? Couldn't she have picked someone from the Sonozaki or Kimiyoshi families?"

"She saw something special within the farmer. No one knows what it was, but it had to be something extraordinary for Oyashiro-sama's priestess to choose a commoner! Anyway, Ouka commissioned the farmer to protect the sword, and in return, he would be given descendants and power that no one else had.

"Katsuhiro secretly protected the sword from anyone who dared to steal it. Nobody but the Sonozaki, the Furude, and Kimiyoshi families knew about his job. As far as I know, there is no evidence that suggests that somebody actually tried to take it, but I strongly believe that there were some miscreants at the time who wanted the power the sword held, the power to kill a demon god. Every human wants power…they want to become more than what they are. They want to be god-like! I don't doubt that there some who coveted the power of that sword!"

"So what happened to Katsuhiro?" I asked as my interest grew.

"He served Ouka and Oyashiro-sama well for the remainder of his life, so he was blessed with descendants. Every generation who looked after the sword was given special abilities that put them on a level with the Furude Family. Although sometimes, they even surpassed the Furudes!"

"What kind of abilities did they have?"

"According to the legends, the Keima Family could commune with the dead. They could speak to their deceased loved ones."

That reminded me of my father. I always associated the cry of cicadas with him. It was almost like I could hear his voice again. Did I have that ability too…?

"The Keimas could speak to anyone that they wished! They could speak to lost souls, even Oyashiro-sama himself I hear! The Keimas could even speak to demons! They could control them and manipulate them!"

I trembled at the thought of Oyashiro-sama's voice. I could only imagine what that monster's voice was like. Also, I think I finally understood the existence of my shadow. My shadow was my ability that I inherited through the Keima bloodline. The shadow was on higher plane than demons and it could command demons. It could also kill them.

I had the same power as Katsuhiro. He had a shadow as well. He accepted his blessing, the shadow, and used it to protect himself from demons as well as the Onigari-no-Ryou. There was something I still didn't understand though. If Katsuhiro received his shadow from a blessing from Oyashiro-sama, then why did I have my shadow? I left the village and was cursed with a demon. The shadow came and I accepted it, it helped me defeat the demon. I shouldn't have had access to the shadow's power. Could this being have rebelled against Oyashiro-sama too? Did the shadow have a fondness towards the Keima Family?

"Was that all of their abilities?" I pushed her to tell me more. She seemed very pleased to hear the curiosity in my tone.

"That's all that I know."

I held my chin and thought. "I wonder if they are more."

"If you find out, be sure to tell me sometime! I'd love to hear what kind of powers you have, Keima-kun! Hahaha!" She was kidding around with me.

"I'm still thinking about why Ouka chose Katsuhiro. It still doesn't make much sense to me."

Takano-san giggled. "I'm sure Ouka and Katsuhiro had a very special relationship! Why else would she have chosen him?"

She struck me with those words. A special relationship? What was that supposed to mean?

"What do you mean by that, Takano-san?"

"Oh, look! We're here!"

We arrived at the steps to the Furude Shrine. Takano-san took point now. She skipped up the stairs and I had to struggle to keep up with her. She acted so giddy. It was kind of creepy.

Takano-san gazed upon the shrine with her hands folded on her chest. She was blushing! She was laughing! It was nice shrine, yeah, but what the heck was wrong with her? Didn't she see it on the night of Watanagashi?

I walked by the shrine, barely paying any heed at all to it. It reeked of that bastard's stench. I was sorry that he died, and that his wife had committed suicide, but he deserved it. I could feel his aura still surrounding the shrine. His soul was around me. It filled this place. It was making me nauseous.

I led Takano-san along the dirt road that led behind the shrine. I hadn't walked this road in years. My father took me here once when I was little, when he was teaching me about the Keima Family's divine duty. I had forgotten most of what this road looked like. I was surprised that I still knew the way though. The sounds of the cicadas were chirping louder and louder as we made our approach. Dad was leading me. It wasn't just a fond memory… he truly was talking to me. I was _actually_ hearing Dad speaking to me!

We at last came to the Saiguden. It wasn't large enough to be called a temple and it wasn't small enough to be called a shed. It was a place veiled in mystery and well as legend. This tool shed was hidden from the public eye; no one was allowed to set foot within the Saiguden. Only the Furude Family or the Kimiyoshi Family could enter. I pondered whether or not the Keima Family was allowed entrance. They were guardians of the sword that laid there, so I'm sure Furude Ouka granted some sort of permission to the Keima men to come in contact with the Saiguden.

Takano-san's eyes lit up again. I could hear her squealing and shaking with excitement.

"This is the Saiguden? It's so beautiful!"

"Yeah…sure."

Takano-san approached the door. Surely she wasn't thinking of going inside? She was an expert on all things related to Hinamizawa, she proved to me, so she had to know about the taboo on the Saiguden…at least I hoped.

"Hmm? What's this?" Takano-san played with the heavy padlock on the door. "The contents of this shed must be so valuable and sacred to have it locked so tightly! That means that the Onigari-no-Ryou has to be there!"

I led her away from the door. "Don't get any funny ideas!"

She only giggled at me when I pulled her away. "I wasn't going to break in or anything! You think I want Oyashiro-sama to curse me? Hehe!"

"Alright, I showed you the Saiguden. Can we go now?"

"Why are you so impatient, Keima-kun? We just got here!"

I looked over my shoulder. "Nobody's supposed to be up here! This road's off limits!"

"Really? I didn't see a sign or anything! Hehe!"

She was playing dumb. Now she was pissing me off.

"I just want to take a few pictures and then we can go."

"Fine…but hurry, please!"

Takano-san pulled out a camera from her purse. My companion snapped a few shots of the front of the Saiguden, then the door, then the road, and then the padlock. Why she needed to take a picture of the lock, I didn't know. Did she really did want to break in? She knew very well about the taboo and how Oyashiro-sama would reap his vengeance upon her, and she still wanted to break in. I knew she did! Well…it wasn't really my problem. It's not like I was involved with any of this. I wasn't responsible for what she would or wouldn't do.

When she finished, she put the camera back into her purse and took one more look at the building. Her droopy eyes were narrowing again.

"Okay, Keima-kun! I'm done!"

"Good, now let's get goi-"

"What are you two doing here?"

Somebody emerged from the forest around us. It was an elderly man. His piercing dull eyes were looking right at us. His hands were behind his back. He was scowling at us. Shit…now what would I do?

"Can I help you?" he asked darkly.

"Pardon us!" Takano-san spoke up. "My friend and I were just on a little walk when we got separated from the main road! This is a very lovely building you have here!"

"Are you tourists?"

"You can say that! Hehe!"

The old man rubbed his chin. "May I see your camera, miss?"

"Hmm? Camera? What do you mean?"

"You were taking pictures, weren't you? May I see your camera?"

Takano-san's smile grew. "I'm afraid you're mistaken, sir, I don't have a camera!"

"What kind of tourist doesn't have a camera? Doesn't make much sense, now does it?" He scowled again. "I saw you taking pictures. I apologize for the inconvenience, but no photography is allowed here. I'll have to confiscate the camera that you have in your purse, miss."

She was quiet. I think he finally had her cornered.

I took a closer look at this old man. I knew him…I know I did. His complexion…his build…the tone in his voice…it was all so familiar. Where did I see this guy before? Where did I hear his voice?

"I can assure you, sir, I don't have anything like that in my possession!"

Before the old man could speak again, I stepped forward.

He raised his withered brow at me.

"Excuse me, sir, but…what is your name?"

He was shocked at my inquiry. "You really don't know? You haven't been to the village meetings at all?"

I only shook my head.

"Hmph, very well." He crossed his arms and watched me. "I'm Kimiyoshi Kiichiro, the village leader of Hinamizawa."

Something inside of me pulsed. My ears were cocked, my eyes were fixed on his, my hands were still, and my breathing stopped.

Takano-san looked at me. Her grin was gone.

"D-Did you say…your name…was Kimiyoshi?"

"That's right!" He chuckled. He thought I was afraid of him. "And you two are trespassing on private property! I'm going to give you one chance to leave here peacefully, or I'll have to call the police! I'd hate to trouble them on such a nice day!"

"K-Kimiyoshi…?"

"Yes, I just said that! Weren't you listening, young man? Honestly! Young people these days don't listen to their elders!"

I clenched my fists. My blood was boiling. My eyes were twitching in their sockets. My mouth was slowly opening. I lowered my head.

"Now that I told you who I am, tell me your name, tourist." He furrowed his brow at me.

I didn't say a word for a minute. "…Keima…Keima Katsurou…"

His eyes widened. Kimiyoshi took a step back. I saw some sweat trickling down his cheeks.

"K-K-Keima?"

"…Yes…"

Kimiyoshi took out a handkerchief from his pocket and dabbed at his face. "That's not true! You should be dead!"

I lifted my head to see him. He began trembling the second he caught a glimpse of my eyes.

What did he mean that I should have been dead? Wasn't he expecting someone from my family return to Hinamizawa at some point? What did he mean? No…no, I didn't care anymore. I was done with this. I was done with everything.

"Kimiyoshi…" I hissed.

He gulped.

"I should have died? Or did you mean that all of my family should be dead? You're not being very clear!"

Takano-san watched me in amusement. I heard her mumble something as she smiled at me.

"Why…? Why did you do it?"

"Huh? What-"

"Why'd you do it?" I shouted. "Why'd you betray my father? Why did you and Furude betray him like that?"

"I'm not sure what you mean, boy!"

"Nineteen years ago! My father wanted to live his own life! He wanted to spend time with his wife and child! He wanted to put Hinamizawa behind him and start a new life! Why wouldn't you let him do that? Why wouldn't you let him live in peace? Why did you two have to curse him?"

It was coming back to him now. His demeanor changed; he wasn't shaking and he wasn't horrified by my presence any longer. He was quite calm.

"Oh…I see." He straightened his posture and paced in front of me. "This all about Keima, isn't it? Ah! I remember you now! You're really his son, Katsurou?"

I didn't take my eyes off of him.

"You've grown up so much!" He acted like he was happy to see me now. "I remembered how he took you up here when you were but a little child! He was giving you the grand tour of the shrine of the Saiguden! I remember now! You were a good boy! You did well in school and everyone in village thought so highly of you, being the offspring of Keima! It was just a shame that your father was responsible for everything."

"...What are you saying?"

"Keima was a good man; he loved Hinamizawa and he served the village well! He was a man of honor and dignity! But in the end," his voice became cold again, "that man was selfish!"

My heart was breaking.

"He didn't care about his duty as a Keima, a secret guardian of the Furude Family's sacred treasure! He abandoned his birthright and shunned all of us! He shunned the Three Great Houses and everyone in the village! He did all that because he wanted something 'different!' He wanted to break away from his history! He abandoned his birthright and denied you of your divine duty! Don't you see that?"

No! Dad wasn't selfish! He wasn't! He didn't shun anyone!

"I remember the day he left Hinamizawa, with no intent to return! He turned his back on Hinamizawa and on Oyashiro-sama! He turned his back on his friends!"

"No…you're wrong…!"

"The Keima and Furude families were so close and your father single-handedly destroyed that bond! They destroyed the bond and the promises Ouka made!

"No…!"

"I was his friend as well…but he turned on me too! Furude-san and I tried to reason with him, but we couldn't convince him! He was so stubborn! Because of his actions, he was cursed and you had to suffer for it!

"I heard about his death after you all arrived in Tokyo. We all mourned him, out of respect for his predecessors' faithfulness, but we could not excuse him for what he had done! I'm very sorry for your loss, Katsurou-kun, but Keima ended a dynasty, he took away one of Hinamizawa's powerful families! He ended the Keima Clan! Your clan!"

Kimiyoshi's voice was now full of sympathy.

"Katsurou-kun, you're the victim here! He hurt you the most! Because he took you away from the village, he denied the Furude Family their guardian! I believe you understand what the penalty for abandoning Hinamizawa…as well as Oyashiro-sama's chosen family entails. Because you went with your father, Oyashiro-sama will curse you too if he hasn't already! I'm sorry that you're father had to die…but it's not too late for you, my boy! You can still be saved and-"

"Ha…"

Kimiyoshi took a step back.

"Hahaha…ahahaha….HAHAHAHAHA!"

I smiled at Kimiyoshi. I smiled at him as my own brow was furrowed.

"He hurt me? _He_ hurt me? _He _condemned me? Hahahaha! The ones who are responsible for my pain are Furude…and you!"

He took another step backwards.

I began an approach to Kimiyoshi. I felt the power within my body. I felt the power of my shadow. It was filling me with this righteous anger. I finally had Kimiyoshi before me! I could finally avenge my father! I could finally…!

"The both of you…you're the ones at fault here! My father didn't deserve this! He didn't deserve to die! You betrayed him! He sought your help when he wanted to start a new life with my mother and I, and he wanted you to understand how he felt, but you didn't! How could scum like you ever understand the kind of man he was?"

The black mist was pouring out from me. I could feel the rush again! The surge of power! I could feel it!

Kimiyoshi stood his ground now, though I shook the earth with each footstep I made towards him.

"He loved Mom…he loved me…he wanted to be with us! This damn job he had robbed him of his time with us! He was missing on my childhood! Everything he did, he did for me! And you…you animals…you killed him!"

I pointed at Kimiyoshi.

"It's because of you! You and Furude cursed him! You cursed us! You killed Mom and Dad!"

His eye jerked when I mentioned my mother's death.

"Then you really are next," he muttered. "Oyashiro-sama will take you too…"

I suddenly bolted to him. I seized him by the throat and applied as much pressure to his windpipe as I could without killing him. I didn't want him to die so soon!

Kimiyoshi wheezed and kicked his legs when I lifted him into the air.

"I'm not gonna die! I survived the curse! I'm free! No one's gonna stop me now! You know…speaking of curses…it's actually kinda funny, don't you think? Furude was so afraid of Oyashiro-sama's curse…he was so faithful to that monster, and what did he get as his reward? He was cursed too! Hahahahaha! Isn't that hilarious? Hahaha!"

He coughed and tried to release himself from my grip.

"Hey…shouldn't you be angry with Furude too? I mean, didn't he approve of the construction of that dam, the one that would destroy the village, your precious little village? Shouldn't have you been angry with him? Shouldn't you have done something…you know, like you did to my father?"

"He…he was…a friend of mine…!"

"And my father wasn't?" I screamed. "He trusted you! He trusted you completely and you left him to rot!" I squeezed his neck harder. "How dare you? You stood by Furude, even though you didn't agree with him, yet you didn't even help my dad? You sonuva bitch! **You deserve to die!**"

I tried to squeeze harder, but I couldn't. I tried and tried, but I couldn't bring myself to kill him! Why? Why couldn't I just snap his neck in two? Why couldn't I avenge my father's death? I hated Kimiyoshi! I hated Furude! I hated them all! They should die! They all should die! This whole damn village should die!

My hands released Kimiyoshi. He fell on his backside and he caressed at his neck. Before I could do anything else, he scampered off. I wanted to chase after him. I wanted to pounce on him and rip his vocal chords out with my bare hands, tear his heart out from his chest, break his spinal column, and finally take one those tools from the Saiguden and finish him off. I could have had my own Watanagashi ritual right there!

The mist that was around me dissipated. I calmed myself down and wipe the sweat off of my forehead. I was so close…I was so close to killing another human. This time though…it would be justified. Kimiyoshi should have died…I should have killed him…but something stopped me. The cicadas around me were quiet. I could barely hear them anymore.

There was clapping behind me. Takano-san was clapping for me.

I turned to face her. Why was she applauding me?

"You really _are_ something else, Keima-kun! I never knew you had such a demonic side to you! Hehe!"

Demonic? I was just angry! It was righteous anger!

"I suppose this is another one of the Keima Family's special gifts! Hehehe! I wonder what the full extent of this anger of yours is like!" Takano-san stood at my side. She held my arm and led me along the pathway down to the Furude Shrine. "Thank you for covering for me, Keima-kun!"

"Huh?"

"The camera! I would be disappointed if it was taken from me after I got those beautiful photographs! All of our work would be for nothing!"

I nodded. "It's fine…"

"Now, let's get going! It would be unfortunate if somebody else caught us up here! Hehe!"

As we walked down the road, I felt so sick. My stomach was churning and my sinuses were aching. I was hurting so much. I never had gotten that angry before. I never felt such a surge of power from the fury I had towards Kimiyosh and Furude until now. The experience was incredible. I was so powerful. I had Kimiyoshi's life in my hands. I alone could decide his fate. I had the ability to anything. I was a Keima. I was god-like.


	9. Epilogue Ch 3: From the End

Chapter 3: From the End…

Part A

Takano-san walked me to the small summer house I rented. I invited her in for tea, but she turned me down. She said she had some work she wanted to finish before the day was done. It was late afternoon; she wanted to get her work done as soon as possible. She thanked me for my help and she paid me a couple thousand yen for the trouble. I didn't want to take it, but she wouldn't accept my pleas.

She walked down the road leading away from the house.

"Have a nice rest of the day, Keima-kun!" She smiled at me. "Be careful, won't you? I consider you a friend now! I would hate it if something happened to you!"

I tried my best to ignore her words. I waved goodbye to her and entered the house. Kaiko wasn't home yet. She was still out shopping. Since I had the house to myself, I decided to pass the time with my favorite recreational activity.

I went to the den of the house. It was a small room but it was furnished quite nicely. There was a desk against the wall, facing a window. The meadow outside the window was breathtaking. The emerald green, the multicolored butterflies, the flowers, and the gentle wind made it a heaven on Earth. I opened one of the drawers of the desk. I found my father's old saw.

I hadn't held it since the day I killed Aiyoku. I never wanted to hold it again. But this was a different time; I forgave myself and realized that I did what I had to do to survive. I was a new me. I wouldn't have to use this for bloodshed ever again.

There were a few pieces of wood I had gathered from the forests near the house. They were sturdy branches and timbers I found just lying in wait for someone to take them. I figured I could make something out of these few materials. Maybe I could make a small sculpture for Kaiko. I always made her presents from my works and always dedicated my success to her. She was my muse.

I sawed through piece after piece. I used a smaller saw, a bonsai keyhole saw, to adjust any rough edges I made with the larger one. It was great to hold Dad's saw again. I had forgotten the way the handle felt, the sound it made when it cut through wood and the sheen of the blade when it was under the light. I missed doing this.

I worked in my den for a couple of hours. I took a break when it was around five o' clock. I lied down on the couch and closed my eyes for a little while. All that excitement from before exhausted me. Kaiko wouldn't be back for a while. I could catch a few winks before she returned.

I was thinking about what Takano-san told me about my family. I was thinking about Keima Katsuhiro and Furude Ouka. I still didn't understand why a simple guy like him had this great opportunity to make a name for himself. What was so special about him? Takano-san said that there had to have been some kind of relationship between the two to make Ouka choose him. Whatever it was, it had to be powerful.

Were Katsuhiro and Ouka friends? Maybe they were childhood friends and Ouka chose him as a guardian because of their past together. She knew him for all of her life and she trusted him with protecting the sword. She wouldn't choose anybody else but him.

Or were Katsuhiro and Ouka romantically involved? That was another possibility, but it wasn't very plausible. Katsuhiro was a farmer and Ouka was a shrine maiden, the two could never be married or date each other. Ouka came from a family whose ties come straight from Oyashiro-sama, it wouldn't be good for her dignified family if she married a commoner. Not to mention, if they did marry, that would screw up the entire Furude Family bloodline. It was too preposterous for that scenario to happen. If it did, a Furude would have been a Keima and a Keima would have been a Furude. I couldn't imagine sharing blood ties with that bastard Furude. I couldn't even stomach the thought.

Maybe it was the sword that chose Katsuhiro to be its protector. That blade had holy powers to it, as it was the very thing that could kill demons. The Onigari-no-Ryou was an ancient weapon, a weapon of unsurpassed holiness and power. It could slay all of the legions of Hell with one strike. Since it was an holy blade, only a person of purity, who was in the state of absolute grace, could wield it.

Since the Furude Family were servants of Oyashiro-sama, they could wield it with no problem. Ouka was pure of heart and she had the best intentions when she slew the demon god. Katsuhiro, on the other hand, may have been pure enough to use the sword himself. I think that's why he was chosen: the sword sensed his good heart and communicated with Ouka. It told her that he would be its guardian. It was farfetched as hell, but it was a possibility. Gods and demons existed, I wouldn't doubt if a holy sword of the heavens could speak to a Furude.

I wonder what holding that sword would be like. As far as I knew, Ouka was the only person to ever use it. After that, she sealed it away in the Saiguden, within the statue of Oyashiro-sama that resided there. Nobody knew what that sword looked like either. It had been thousands of years since anybody saw Ouka draw that blade. Some old manuscripts were found in the Furude Shrine a long time ago. I remember my Dad reading them with Furude. The sword was to said to resemble a drooping branch of a willow tree. Not a very accurate description though. The sword could have looked like anything.

I even heard odd rumors surrounding the sword that involved Ouka. Some legends say that Ouka sealed away the sword because it was a symbol of matricide. If that were true, then Ouka murdered her own mother. Ironically, the legend goes on to say, her mother was the demon god. There was another rumor that said that Oyashiro-sama himself was the demon god.

None of those rumors were true at all. For one thing, if Oyashiro-sama was the demon god, why would he allow himself to be killed by his servant, a Furude of all people? Also, if Ouka was the daughter of Oyashiro-sama, the demon god, then she would be a demon too! None of it made any sense! Finally, Oyashiro-sama was always referred to as a "he." He has always been seen as a male figure, never a woman. How could the rumor say she killed her own mother if Oyashiro-sama was a male god and her parent? These legends were nothing but stupid myths and theories! There was no proof to anything! Ouka killed the demon god with the Onigari-no-Ryou, end of story. That's where the legend began and that's where it would end.

My thoughts were interrupted when the front door was opened. Kaiko spun through the threshold and threw the bags she was carrying onto the kitchen table.

"I'm home!" She sang as she took her purchases out of her bag.

"What's all this?" I reached inside one of the bags and touched something frilly.

"Just a few things to make your wife even more gorgeous! Ahaha!"

Kaiko showed me dresses, a few hats, and few skirts she bought. This was what she spent all of that money on? Good thing Takano-san paid me. I dreaded to find out how much Kaiko spent!

"How much did you buy?" I gasped when I looked into all of the bags she brought home.

"A lot!" She laughed victoriously. "I made quite a haul!"

"…I can tell…"

"Katsu! You're the one who told me to buy whatever I wanted with the extra money you gave me! I was only following orders! Haha!"

"I didn't mean for you to buy everything from the market!"

Kaiko patted my arm. "I think you'll change your tune when you see the special 'treat' I have just for you!"

"What is it?"

My wife put her finger to her lips and winked at me. "I can show you tonight…"

She knew just how to stop me. I was so weak!

She hugged me. Her hands brushed against my pockets. She noticed that I was carrying something. "Whaddo-we have here?"

"N-Nothing!"

Kaiko sunk her hand into my trouser pocket and yanked out the wad of bills. She ran her fingers through each bill and counted.

"Where the hell did you get all this money?" She was shocked. "Did you sell a sculpture or something?"

"No, not really…" I scratched my head nervously.

"Tell me the truth, Katsu! Where did you get this?"

I sighed and rubbed my forehead. "I met a girl on the night of Watanagashi before you came back from buying my amulet. I went to the library today and I saw her again. She asked me to take her to some place in the village and show her around…"

Kaiko dropped the money. She glowered at me. "A woman, huh? What's her name? Where did you take her?"

Dammit all to hell…

"Her name's T-Takano M-Miyo…! I didn't take her anywhere special…!"

"What were you doing with her?"

"Nothing! We didn't do anything! C'mon! I'd never do anything to hurt you!"

"Liar!" Kaiko pulled out her gun from the holster on her ankle. She aimed it at my head. "What did you do with her? Tell me right now!"

"I told you I didn't do anything!"

"I know what you did, Katsu! You lying bastard!" She pulled the hammer back. "You were fondling around with that woman, weren't you?" She screamed louder at me and her hands shook.

"You got it all wrong!"

"You were fooling around! Don't lie!" Her eyes were glowing with hate. Her finger twitched against the trigger.

"Kaiko! Stop it!"

"You got til' the count of three to talk or I'll blow your fricking head off!" She narrowed her eyes and furrowed her brow. "One!"

I waved my hand in front of me. My head was damp and my knees shook. "I didn't do a damn thing! She's not even that good looking anyway!"

"Two!" She tightened her grip on the gun.

"Kaiko, please!"

"TIME'S UP!" She pulled the trigger.

A cool flow of water splashed against my face. When I opened my eyes, Kaiko was roaring with laughter. She held her stomach and pointed at me. What just happened? Didn't she just kill me?

"I got you so good, Katsu! Hahaha!" She dried her eyes that were moist because she laughed so hard. "You're such a jerk! Haha! You'll fall for anything!"

I slouched and hung my head. "That's not funny," I whined.

"Of course it is!" Kaiko twirled the water gun around on her finger. "This toy looks pretty real, huh? You gave me the perfect opportunity to test it out! It works great!"

"You bought a toy too…?" I sighed again. "You're such a child…"

"You like'em young anyway, so what's the problem with me acting like a child?"

"Shut up! I told you I'm not in to that!"

Kaiko cracked up once more.

I stooped over to pick up the money that Kaiko dropped before she shot me.

"Oh no you don't!" She seized it and stuffed it in her brassier. "You're not getting this! It's your punishment for showing another girl around the village! No money for Katsu! Bleeeeh!" She stuck her tongue out at me.

I growled at her.

"I hear that Takano Miyo-san is quite the strange lady! Is that true, Katsu?" She smiled at me. She was back to normal, thank God.

"Just a little, but-hey wait, how do you know about her?"

"Jirou-san told me about her! I saw him in the market today! He helped me shop!"

She saw Tomitake in the market? She was with him the whole time when I was walking around with Takano-san? She met that guy?

"He was taking pictures when I accidentally walked into his shot! I apologized and introduced myself! He said that he knew you!"

"Uh…yeah…we met a few times…"

"He's so cool!" Kaiko hugged herself. "He's got that charming smile and everything! Haha! He was very friendly!"

Now she was pushing it!

"He helped me shop and we talked the whole time! He's a really good photographer!"

"So let me get this straight, Kaiko." I crossed my arms and stared at her blankly. "You were with a stranger the entire time, huh?"

"Huh? Yeah! I guess I was! Ahaha!"

"Figures…the second I let you go, you go for the first guy you see…you witch…"

Now Kaiko was getting nervous.

"Katsu? What are you implying…?"

"You were fondling around, weren't you?" I stepped forward, stomping my foot down.

"Eh? N-No I-I-I wasn't! I'd never do tha-"

"Don't lie to me!" I grasped her wrist and wrestled the gun out of her hand. I pointed it at her forehead. "You hypocrite! I should return the favor!"

Kaiko held her hands at her mouth and took several steps backwards.

"K-Katsu…let's not get carried away now! J-Jokes over…!"

I pulled the trigger.

The jet stream of water flew right over her shoulder. She dodged at the very last second. She quickly turned tail and ran out the back door. She was taunting me.

"Haha! You're such a bad shot!"

"Get back here! I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Bring it on, deadeye!"

I chased after her, waving the gun around and laughing. We both were laughing and wrestling with each other. Sometimes she would shoot me with the water pistol and sometimes I would shoot her. We didn't care that we were getting wet. It was a lot of fun! Kaiko and I never played like this! We always played simple games like cards or shogi, but we never chased after each other the way we did! It was so much fun; I wanted to do this every day! I wanted to have fun like this for eternity!

When our water gun battle was finished, we cleaned ourselves up and hopped into some fresh clothes. Kaiko's dress was completely damp, my shirt and jacket suffered a similar fate. Her hair was wet as well. She had to dry it for a half hour before she could have it the way it was before our duel.

I was sitting on the bed in our room in a new shirt, drying my own hair with a towel when Kaiko came in. She only wearing one my shirts. It was too big for her so it covered her lower body, at least up to her thighs. She joined me on the bed. She shoved my arm.

"You're such a jerk!"

"How am I jerk?" I shoved her back. "You started it when you shot me!"

"Hehehe! You deserved it!"

"You deserved getting shot too!" I rubbed her head roughly and gently nudged her around."

"Okay fine! We're both jerks!" Kaiko smiled and threw her arms around my neck. "I won't hang around with strange men ever again! Haha!"

"I won't hang around with odd women either! You're the only odd one for me!"

She tightened her hold on my neck. She was choking me!

"What was that?" she said, still holding a smile.

"O-Okay, okay! Lemme go!"

She loosened her grip and kissed my cheek. "I had a lot of fun!"

"Me too!"

"We should do that more often!"

"Meet strange people or play games like we did?"

"You know!" She shook me.

"Okay! We'll meet strange people!" I chuckled.

"You're an ass!" Kaiko smothered me with kisses.

It was around evening. The sun was almost down and the sky was that majestic orange-red. I heard the insects chirping outside. They were putting on a small concert for Kaiko and I. I think she liked hearing them chirp as well. When they did, she was very relaxed and was more romantic than she usually was. I loved it when she was like that. Only now, I could share everything with her and make the most out of our new relationship. She had been waiting a whole year for me to make our marriage official. I wanted to make up for all the time that we lost.

Before I could react to Kaiko's affection, I noticed that something was different. The insects weren't chirping anymore. I instead heard voices. I heard men talking amongst themselves and they shuffled their feet across the dirt road. The footsteps stopped right at the house. I heard grumbling and an old voice speaking to the group of men. What was happening?

I pulled away from Kaiko and went to the window. I found Kimiyoshi. He was standing with a horde of men. They had rakes, shovels, lumber, and I saw a few pocket knives. He was standing at the door to the house. He beat the door with his fist. I could hear his withering voice from up here.

"Keima!" I heard him say. "Keima! Get out here!"

My heart was beating faster. What was that old man up to? Why did he have a militia out there?

"Katsu?" Kaiko stood up from the bed. She approached me. "What's wrong?"

"Stay inside, Kaiko." I took something out of Kaiko's dresser drawer. I headed for the stairs.

"Katsu! What's going on?"

"Stay inside and don't move! You hear me?"

She called out after me, but I ignored her. Whatever this was about, I didn't want her to get caught up in this. I didn't want to put her in harm's way. I had to protect her!

When I came downstairs, I examined my hands. I was holding Kaiko's gun, her real gun. I never used a weapon like this before. I never wanted to hold one, let alone fire it. I hoped it wouldn't come to that, but with a group of armed men against one guy, I needed some kind of advantage. My father's saw was still in my workroom, I could have grabbed that, but I didn't want to use it for violence ever again. The gun was a much better choice anyway.

I clicked the switch on the revolver. The cylinder flung open. I had six shots. I really hoped that I wouldn't have do use this. I closed the cylinder and placed the gun in my pocket. I held onto the grip and rested my finger along the outside of the trigger. If things got hairy, I could slip my finger into position and swiftly draw the weapon.

I looked out of the peephole of the front door. Kimiyoshi was still banging on the door. He was still shouting for me to come out. I took a deep breath and stroked my finger against the gun. I swung the door open.

Kimiyoshi nearly fell over from my abrupt appearance. I stood with my back to the door, as he backed away to his men. They were standing on the dirt road. I heard them mumble. I didn't like this at all.

"Keima," Kimiyoshi said as he took back his composure. "Remember me?"

"What do you want?" I answered, showing no expression on my face.

The old man pointed at the horizon. "I want you out of this village!"

I heard whispering in my head. I couldn't make out the words though.

"You're kicking me out?" I blinked at Kimiyoshi. "What'd I do?"

He glanced at his villagers. "This is Keima Katsurou. You remember his father, don't you?"

They all nodded in unison.

"He abandoned his sacred duty and dishonored the Keima name. He dishonored what it means to come from Hinamizawa! He dishonored Oyashiro-sama!"

They were all silent. All of their eyes were upon me.

"Now his son has returned! He wants nothing more than to cause discord in the village! The curse of Oyashiro-sama has fallen upon those who endangered his doctrines and endangered Hinamizawa! This man wants just that! He wants chaos!"

Kimiyoshi pointed at me.

"I found this man attempting to enter the Saiguden, a place where only the Furude Family may enter! The Keima Family has been banned from setting foot inside that sanctuary by the late shrine priest! He was trying to desecrate that place with his dishonor!"

The men still weren't talking. They were watching my every move. I made sure that I kept my hand in my pocket steady. I didn't want to draw any attention to the weapon I had.

Kimiyoshi's voice grew louder. "This man even threatened to kill me! He tried to choke me! This man's a future disaster waiting to happen!"

The whispering in my head increased. When I breathed through my nose, I caught a glimpse of the dark mist when I exhaled. I smiled. It was still with me!

"He doesn't belong in this village!"

"This is my home, Kimiyoshi-san," I finally said.

I was very calm now. I was doing my best to hide my fear before, but now I wasn't afraid. I had something that they didn't. I had my shadow, my own special power!

"I'm not going anywhere!" My finger rubbed against the hammer of the revolver. "I admit, yes, I was at the Saiguden, but I had no intention of going in that place! And yes, I did choke Kimiyoshi-san."

The old man raised his brow. "Oh? You're owning up to what you've done, eh?"

"I'm not done, sir." I smirked. I looked at the men in front of me. "This old man deserves to die though!"

Kimiyoshi looked at the villagers. "Do you hear this? He's a threat to Hinamizawa! He wants to kill me!"

"I don't wanna kill anybody…I'm just saying that you should die, you traitor."

"Traitor?"

My finger kept running up and down the hammer of the gun.

I turned my attention back to the villagers. "Kimiyoshi-san was once my father's best friend. My father trusted him with his life. He wanted to spend time with his family, and to be there for my childhood, but he was shunned and cursed because of his selfless action. This man and your shrine priest, Furude, cursed a person who had shown unwavering loyalty to your god, Oyashiro-sama!

"My father and the Keima Family for that matter, all served Oyashiro-sama and never once turned away from him! It was this guy and Furude who are responsible for this 'discord' that he speaks of! Because of these two people, my father, your friend, was cursed! He died! His wife suffered that fate as well! Because of these two men, I lost my family! I lost everything because of them!"

I pulled the hammer back. My blood was boiling again and my body was engulfed in fire.

"And let me tell you something about this god of yours. Why the hell are you following him anyway? He's a selfish being! Think about it for a moment!"

Kimiyoshi yelled at me. "That's enough, Keima!"

"You give him your loyalty, service, and devotion," I continued, "and what does he do? He ignores everything that you do for him! He doesn't care about any of you! He sure as hell didn't care about me when he cursed my family!"

"They deserved it!" He hollered back.

"I survived though! I remained alive this long to tell you people how much of a demon this god of yours is! He curses people for no good reason! He's bloodthirsty! What kind of god is that? Isn't a god supposed to show unconditional love for the people that worship him? No, he doesn't! He just kills you and your families like he did to mine!"

The villagers were murmuring.

"Did any one of you ever stop to think about Oyashiro-sama? He's a sadist! He's an evil being that wants to destroy!"

The vein in Kimiyoshi's head was bulging. "He destroys those that oppose him and endanger Hinamizawa!"

I honestly laughed at him. He seriously believed all that bullshit! What a fool!

The villagers were agape at my cold laugh.

"Oyashiro-sama," I spoke again with that same dark smile, "just wants people to remember him. He doesn't care about Hinamizawa! Everybody claims that he killed those people, the aunt of those children, the couple that fell from the cliff, the dam construction manager, and your own precious Furude priest, because they were the threat to his true intentions!

"Oyashiro-sama doesn't care about you or this village! He wants people to know and fear him! He wants to people to pay him homage out of that very same fear that each and every one of you feels even now!"

I saw a fog coming out of Kimiyoshi and his men. I could see the souls within them! I could see their demons! They all had demons inside of them! I wasn't talking to them, I soon realized! I was talking with their demons!

"If he doesn't get what he wants, he kills you!" I went on. "If this whole village was submerged because of the dam, then nobody would remember him! He would be all forgotten and lose his power over you! To keep his power, he murdered those people! Your god murdered human beings just so you could be afraid of him, so you could continue worshipping him!"

"Stop it, Keima!" Kimiyoshi shouted again. "Stop blaspheming or-"

"I'll be cursed? Hahaha! I was already cursed, old man! I survived though! I lived through my curse!" I looked up into the sky. "If Oyashiro-sama is so powerful and considers me a threat, why doesn't he just strike me down now? I'm waiting! Let him kill me! Let him kill me for thinking that this whole village should burn! It should burn and die!"

Every man in that group shivered and hid behind their weapons. They were expecting Oyashiro-sama to descend from the heavens and kill me! They were waiting for him to come down and take me to Hell! But he never came! I knew he wouldn't! He was afraid of me! He was afraid because I was the only person that could survive his "divine retribution!" I was more on his level! I was like a god!

"I thought so!" I laughed again. "Do you see now, you foolish lambs? Your shepherd doesn't care about any of you! You're all living a lie! Even Furude was cursed! A man who is the closest to Oyashiro-sama was killed too! What does that say about your god now?"

They still murmured. I could sense the chaos in their souls! I could taste their fear and their confusion! They were struggling with the demons inside of themselves! They didn't know what to believe! I had shaken their faith with just a simple tale about Oyashiro-sama! How easily a person can be swayed when it comes to faith!

"I've had enough of this blasphemer!" Kimiyoshi turned to one of the villagers. "Get him out of my sight! Take him out of this village at once! If he resists, quell the problem!"

It was a man with a club. He slowly approached me. I recognized this man. He would be about my father's age if he was still alive. The man's heart was so confused and full of concern. His soul was such a mess. I had broken him.

The man looked at me, gripping his club tightly.

I held out my arm to him. I was coaxing him into taking me away, but I also touched the trigger of the gun.

The door to the house opened behind me. Kaiko was still in just that shirt. She had another gun in her hands. She aimed it at the man who stood before me.

"Touch him and you're gonna pay!" She held her weapon steady and didn't budge at all.

I looked at Kaiko. "I told you to stay inside!" I said in anger.

"I'm not leaving you! I won't let them take you away from me!"

Kimiyoshi chuckled. "So his wife comes to his aid? No matter! Take them both away from here! She won't shoot you! If she does, we'll call the police and have her arrested for murder!"

Kaiko flinched, but she still stood her ground. "If I have to go to prison to protect Katsu…then I don't care!"

"Kaiko!" I yelled at her.

The villager merely shook his head. "I'm sorry," he said.

Kaiko pulled the hammer back on her gun.

"I can't take this man away!"

Kimiyoshi blinked. "What? What did you just say?" He was getting red in the face. "Didn't you hear the things he said about Oyashiro-sama and this village? Take him away right now!"

"I can't…I won't!" The man turned around to face the band and Kimiyoshi.

"You…!"

"Keima-san here, I knew his father very well," he said. He was smiling warmly. "I used to play mahjong with him every Saturday! We never broke that tradition! When he left, I missed him dearly. Keima-san's father was a great man! He loved his family and he loved this village! He loved all of us!

"I understand that it's a taboo to leave the village with no intention of returning, but he didn't deserve to die! I knew him and his wife! They were great people! They were wonderful! They didn't deserve any of this! Their son…I feel the worst for him!"

He touched my shoulder.

"This poor kid's been through hell! He suffered so much! His father only wanted to see him grow and spend as much time as he could with him! Why did he have to die? He was a good man!"

The villager raised his club in my defense.

"Keima-san's right! Why does Oyashiro-sama have to curse people? If he loves us so much, why does he kill us?"

"Another one!" Kimiyoshi stamped his feet. "Somebody take these three idiots from my sight now!"

One after the other, more men came over to me. Each of them took a similar position and surrounded me. They lifted their weapons at Kimiyoshi and the other men that remained with him.

Each one of my protectors spoke up for me.

"Leave Katsurou-kun alone! How could you say such things about him and his family! They did nothing but serve Hinamizawa for all those years!"

"Yeah! So what if he left his job of guarding the Onigari-no-Ryou? He did it to be with his wife and kid! What's so wrong about being with yer family, huh?"

"Keima-san's a good boy! I don't care if he attacked you! You don't talk about somebody's family that way! Who do you think you are to come after him?"

"You old bastard! Don't you ever talk bad about Keima-san again! I'll kill you myself if you do!"

"I'll kill anybody that threatens him! Curse me, I don't care! Keima-san deserves peace! Leave him alone!"

"Oyashiro-sama abandoned his servants when he abandoned the Keima Family! Why should we believe in him any longer?"

I couldn't believe this! I couldn't believe this at all! They were all fighting for me! They all listened to every word that came out of my mouth! I turned them against Kimiyoshi and Oyashiro-sama! I did with just simple words!

The demons in their hearts…I was controlling them! Everyone who is born in Hinamizawa has a demon within them. Whether they are powerful or weak, every person had one. If left unchecked, the demon could overtake you and make you do despicable deeds. If you're weak, the demon will possess you! My shadow on the other hand…the power of a Keima…could kill demons!

The shadow could kill them, but it could also manipulate them! I could bend demons to my will with words and words alone! With the right emotion and tone, I could appeal to their senses! I could command the demons that lay within the people of Hinamizawa! I was a god! I could raised the demons from Onigafuchi and cleanse this village! I had that capability! I was a Keima!

Kimiyoshi gave in. His remaining men were dwarfed by my new supporters. He cussed and glared at me and my followers. The old man hung his head in defeat and trotted off with his group. I felt the shadow within me calming down. It was done.

The first man who supported me turned to face me. "Are you alright, Keima-san?"

"I'm fine, thanks." I smiled warmly at him. "You didn't have to do that. I've gotten all of you into some serious trouble now!"

"I don't care! I never spoke up when everyone shunned your father! The sin is ours to bear! We owe you our deepest apologies, Keima-san!"

They all bowed to me and expressed their deepest regrets.

I smiled at each of them and patted their shoulders. "It's fine now! What matters is that you now understand how my father and mother were wronged by Kimiyoshi and Furude. You now understand the pain I feel."

"We want to make it up to you, Keima-san! We want to repent for our sin against you and your family! Let us stand by you!"

"Yes!" another said. "We'll make up for it! We didn't stand up for your father, but we will stand up for you!"

"Even if they curse us, shun us, or despise us," and another spoke, "we won't leave you!"

The others spoke in a similar way.

I nodded to them. "Thank you! My father would be happy to see that there are good people who want to help the Family!"

They told me to call them if I ever needed help. They wanted me to tell them if Kimiyoshi ever tried to attack me again. I told them that I would. When they all left, I went back inside the house. I placed the gun on the kitchen table. I heaved a sigh of relief.

Kaiko appeared behind me and placed her gun down next to mine. She didn't look at me.

"Don't ever do that again!" I said coldly.

"Katsu…I…."

"I told you to stay inside! You could've been hurt! This is my fight, not yours! Are you stupid? They could have called the police and had you hauled off to jail! How would that do me any good, huh? How would that help us?"

"We're partners, Katsu!" She said firmly, despite my harsh words. "I swore I would bear everything with you, all of the bad and all of the good! You don't have to fight alone anymore! I'm with you now! As long as I'm with you, I'll protect you! I don't care what happens to me! As long as you're safe, I don't care!"

I grasped her and pulled her against my chest. I held her to me as close I could. "I just…don't wanna lose you…!"

"You won't!" Kaiko hugged me back. "I love you, Katsu! We'll fight together from now on! You don't have to worry about me!"

"Kaiko…you're the last person I have…the only thing that matters to me anymore…I love you…I can't…I can't live without you! I just can't!"

"Shhh." Kaiko kissed me softly and laid my head on her shoulder. "Easy now. Let me take care of you, Katsu…"

"…Kaiko…"

She whispered into my ear. "I'll always protect you…Katsurou…my best friend…and my love…"

Kaiko's amulet jingled. It was still wearing it. I would always wear it. It was a part of her now.

Kaiko and I were in bed together. Her back was to me and my arms were around her waist. She was sleeping soundly, without a single care. I was wide awake, however.

All I thought about was Kimiyoshi and how he summoned a horde of people to carry me out of the village, and maybe even to kill me. I thought about the fury I had towards him. It was kindled even more because of this drastic attempt to rid Hinamizawa of the last Keima. Kimiyoshi tried, but he failed. I swayed his villagers to my cause and now I had them at my disposal. I could probably bring more people to myself if I just kept spinning that yarn about my father. I could control people through the demons that lay hidden within the depths of their souls.

I was unstoppable as long as I had this ability. It made me wonder about what other powers I had. I sounded completely ridiculous, with all this talk about demons and special abilities, but I couldn't deny the knowledge I was gaining. I was finally taking my place as a Keima, fully realizing my place in the world and what kind of abilities I had. My father must have had something like this. I wondered if he had a shadow as well.

A cold fog blanketed my body as well as Kaiko's. She didn't even flinch at the bitter sensation, but I was sensitive to its touch. I was shivering under the cold; I pulled Kaiko a little closer to me. She was so warm compared to me.

_"You should have killed him,"_ a voice came from the cloud behind me.

It was the shadow.

"I know I should have," I whispered. "But that wouldn't help me. I'd be reported and arrested if I made a move against him."

_"All you had to do was pull that trigger and he would be gone."_

"I'd be taken from Kaiko…and if she killed him, she'd be taken from me…"

Its hand touched my shoulder blade.

_"I could help you take care of him…"_

I shook my head. "I'm not going to kill him just like that. I'll wait until he makes the first move. When he does, then I'll push back."

_"So you really do want him dead? You were planning to kill him when you saw him at the Saiguden, weren't you?"_

I laughed under my breath. "How'd you guess?"

_"We're both the same. I am you, remember?" _it said almost joyful.

I smiled to myself.

_"I see that you have come to realize your heritage? Your gifts?"_

"You made it possible, right? You're the one that let me talk to the demons in those peoples' hearts? You're the one who made me manipulate them?"

_"I am."_ It sounded proud of itself. _"It's the power of a shadow…the power of a Keima!"_

"I'm starting to like this." I laughed again. "I can take over all of Hinamizawa if I wanted to! I could control peoples' hearts and minds! I can bend them to my side!"

_"You can do more than that! In time, you will see just how powerful we really are!"_

"I can't wait…!" I was becoming anxious. I looked forward to the time when I would receive more power.

_"Soon,"_ it was promising me, _"I will make you invincible!"_

The fog vanished from the room. I was alone with Kaiko again.

I would become stronger? I would become invincible? I reveled in the thought! I couldn't wait until I would gain what the shadow promised me!

I had changed. Ever since I returned to Hinamizawa, something inside of me was different. My soul was more powerful. The shadow had strengthened me over the course of these nine years. It was preparing me for my return to Hinamizawa, where everything was altered. It was readying me for this new world that I was entering.

It kept me alive for all of these years, battling Oyashiro-sama's curse. I survived the assaults of the demon, I survived Ai's treachery, and I carried on through my parents' deaths. Things were doing to be different. There were three of us now: me, Kaiko, and my shadow. The three of us were unstoppable. As long as we were together, I'd tear down anything that stood in my way! I'd bury Oyashiro-sama and his curses once and for all!

The next morning rolled around. Kaiko and I were still in bed together. The sun was much brighter than it was during the past few days. It was the start of a new day, a day that I would be living for the rest of my life.

She rolled over. She was facing me now. Her arms draped over my waist and her silky legs rubbed up against me. Her lips touched me eyes and my forehead. When I opened my eyes, I was met by her bright smile.

"Hey there," she said.

"Hello to you too," I replied, after I gave a quick peck on her lips.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Do you even have to ask?" I kissed at her neck a little.

"Stop that!" She giggled. "It's morning now! Save that for later! Ahaha!"

"Sorry! I just can't help myself."

Kaiko placed her face to my neck. She was trying to muffle her laughter. Her soft hair was driving me crazy. I had to fight against the strong desire to shower her with my passion. It was a challenge.

"So," I said, "what do you want to do today? Wanna take a walk around the village?"

She thought about it. "I'm not sure if that's such a good idea. I mean, after what happened yesterday…I don't want any trouble."

Kimiyoshi entered my head again. "Yeah…you're probably right."

"Oh!" She lifted her head to see me. "Why don't we go to that town, or whatever, right next to the village? You know, Okinomiya?"

Kaiko didn't see much of Okinomiya, come to think of it. We were there for about a half-hour before we came to the village. There were plenty of things to do there! We could spend the whole day there!

"I was actually meaning to ask you about going there since yesterday," she continued, "but I forgot to bring it up! There's something I wanna take care of there!"

"Alright then, if you really want to go there, we can! There are arcades, shops, restaurants, and an old playground I used to go to when I was kid! If I remember right, I think I saw some couples there too! Dad had to cover my eyes because they were acting kinda frisky with each other!"

"Sounds like our kind of place!" She laughed. She hopped out of bed and stood proudly. "Then let's go! There's no time to lose!"

"Sure…but, Kaiko?" I smirked devilishly. "Shouldn't you put on some clothes first?"

She looked at herself and then back to me.

"Shut up!" She picked up one of her shoes she left laying on the floor and threw it at me.

We freshened up and got into some clean clothes. Kaiko was back into her summer dress and had her straw hat, while I just got into my regular clothes. I was surprised though. I didn't see her strap her gun holster to her leg. That was certainly a first! She carried that thing with her everywhere! I wonder what made her decide against taking it with her today.

The two of us walked to Okinomiya. It was quite a walk, but we didn't mind it at all. I remembered most people riding bikes there, but why would anybody want to get there in a rush? The weather was perfect, the view was serene, and the sun was shining without a cloud in the deep blue sky. I preferred to walk there, along with my wife. We wanted to savor our time together.

The roads weren't that busy, but the sidewalks were filled with pedestrians. Everyone was smiling and laughing. Everyone was in such a great mood today! The more people we passed, the more Kaiko smiled and giggled to herself. She enjoyed carefree days like these. She always loved seeing happy people walking down the street. She was such a kid!

Kaiko was hanging off of my arm. Her finger slid up and down my skin and she hugged my arm tightly. I was just as excited as she was! This was our first real visit to Okinomiya. We didn't get to see much of it when we got off of the train. Now she had a chance to see what else the country had to offer!

We passed several toy stores and jewelry stores. I had to pry her away from the glass! She already put such a huge dent in my wallet after her last shopping spree! I'd have to work even harder to help make up the difference! It also didn't help that she confiscated the money Takano-san gave me! We'd be out on the streets if I let her buy more stuff!

"Hey, Katsu!" She said happily.

"Yeah?"

I saw her blushing.

"What is it? What are you smiling about?"

"Heehee! Nothiiiing!"

Her face only got redder. She was smiling incredibly goofily too. What was her problem?

"Kaiko, you're all red! C'mon, tell me!"

She shook her head violently. "You'll find out when we get there! It's not far! I can't tell you yet!"

"Huh? What do you mean 'when we get there?' Do you know where everything is in Okinomiya?"

She grinned deviously. "Yep! I looked at a map in the market yesterday! I memorized it!"

I laughed to myself. "Only you…!"

"C'mon! It's a few blocks away!"

Kaiko released herself from my arm and ran ahead of me. I called after her playfully and tried to catch up. What was she going on about? If I remembered correctly, we were just a few blocks from a restaurant, a few more stores, the hospital, and a bus stop. Did she have a special treat in mind? She had done nothing but spoil me since we came to Hinamizawa. Of course, I could be spoiled just a little bit more!

She was running a little too fast for me, even in those sandals. I had to stop and catch my breath at the stop light for the pedestrians. I hunched over and breathed hard. Kaiko looked down on me and huffed.

"Is that all you can do? C'mon! You can do better than that!"

"Ha…ha…ha…jeez! Slow…down…will ya?"

"Ahahaha! You gotta keep up or you won't get the special surprise!"

"You and your suprises!"

"Haha! Let's go! The light changed!"

Kaiko rushed ahead across the crosswalk. She stopped to turn back to taunt me one more time. She stuck her tongue out at me and called out to me. I smiled at her and laughed. I stepped out onto the crosswalk.

I heard a terrible sound just then. I heard a crack, something breaking, and the wheels of a car screeching against the pavement. Something was spilling out. The sound was disturbing me greatly. My senses couldn't piece any of this together. Not even my eyes could distinguish what I was looking at.

Kaiko was in the air. She was soaring across the street. Her straw hat floated down to the ground. A white van was driving down the road where she was. It was flying down the road, with its radiator dent and rife with blood and bone fragments. It kept going…and going…and going…and going…

A woman screamed. A group of people were running past me. They were yelling and crying out in loud voices.

"Somebody! Get an ambulance! Somebody call an ambulance! This lady's been hit!"

Lady? Who was hit? I saw the group of people hovering around whoever had just fallen. Whoever that person was, they were suffocating her! They needed to give her air! Hold on…wasn't…Kaiko with me just a minute ago? Wasn't she across the street? Yeah…she was…no…oh, please…no, no, no, no, God no!

I sprinted over to the crowd that had gathered around the victim. I shoved people out of way. I knocked them over and threw them out of my way. This couldn't be happening! Please, no!

I knocked over the last person when I saw her. Kaiko was lying on the pavement. Her leg was bent in such a way that the bone was sticking out of her flesh. Her arm was limp and her fingers were contorted into such odd positions. Her head was cracked open. Her hair was messy and it was sticky. Blood was coming out of her head. Blood was pouring from her legs, arms, and from her mouth.

She was coughing up blood. She was gagging on her blood and she wheezed. Kaiko was shivering. She tried to cry out, but when she did, she only coughed up more blood.

I knelt near her with my mouth open. What in the world was I looking at? This was Kaiko…my wife! What…the hell…what just happened? What happened to her? She was with me just a minute ago! I saw her! She was smiling and laughing! This was a nightmare! It had to be!

I lifted her into my arms. She was looking up at me, with her eyes half open. I heard her mumbling.

"Kai…ko?" I uttered.

Nothing but guttural sounds came from her.

"Kaiko…? Kaiko? C'mon…don't go…please…don't…you gotta stay awake…don't fall asleep…!"

"Hey, man!" someone said from behind me. "An ambulance is coming! Let's get her out of the road!"

"Shut up…!"

"Hey! You hear me? We gotta-" He touched my shoulder.

I shot a look at him. He fell over on his backside when he saw my hideous eyes.

"Get away from her! Get the fuck away from her!"

He and everyone else were trembling at me. They stepped back and could only watch me.

I looked back at Kaiko. I gently shook her. "Stay awake, Kaiko! Please, stay awake! You have to! Don't go! Please!"

"Ka…Ka…tsu…" She said. She coughed again.

Her blood splashed onto my face. She dampened my clothes, my hands, and my face. She was gagging more. With her uninjured hand, she gripped my shirt. She was pulling herself up to me.

"Don't move! I'll take care of you! You're gonna get better! Just hold on for me! I'll keep you safe!"

"Ka…tsu…I…I…" she squeezed the collar of my shirt with all of her might. She was holding on to her last thread.

"Kaiko! Don't! I'm begging you…! I'm begging…"

She lifted her face up to me. Tears were streaming out of her eyes.

"I…I…lo…you…so…uch…live…pro…mise….me…you'll…go…o…n…"

"Kaiko!" I held her closer.

Her blood-soaked lips were an inch from mine. She pushed toward me with everything she had.

Her hand fell from my collar. It hit the pavement. Her eyes were still locked on mine. She was trying to say something else, but the words couldn't come out. They never did. The gold ring on her finger was now red. Her body was limp. Her head relaxed and her last breath touched my face.

I stared down at her. I was looking into her blank eyes for several minutes. I was shaking her.

"Kai…ko…Kaiko…?" I shook her harder. "Come back! Come back! Please come back! Don't die…you can't die…! Don't leave me like this! You're all I have left!"

She didn't answer me.

"Come on! Snap out of it! You're gonna get better! I'll save you! Please…hold on…please…hold…"

I buried my face into her cold neck. I squeezed her against my body. I kissed at her cheek and kissed her forehead, but she wouldn't react to my touch.

"Kaiko…! Don't die…you can't die…you can't! Kaiko…I…I love you…! You can't just go like this…! Kaiko…! Kai…! KAIKOOOOOO!"

Part B

Kaiko was taken to the emergency room, but they couldn't do anything to save her. They tried to revive her, but it wasn't possible. They tried everything. I made sure of it…but even I couldn't do anything. I couldn't save my best friend…my wife…my Kaiko.

She had been struck by a hit-and-run driver in a white van when she was crossing the street. They didn't even stop. They just kept plowing down the road like they didn't even care. No…I shouldn't say that…they didn't care at all. They had just hurt someone's wife…someone's friend.

I sat within the lobby for hours. I never moved a muscle. I gazed at the floor. I replayed the event over and over in my head. This couldn't have been real. This was just a nightmare. But it if was…then why couldn't I wake up?

The head surgeon that was working on Kaiko came out to see me. I didn't look at him at first. I already knew that she was gone. I knew that…but I still didn't accept it. I didn't accept the nightmare.

"Keima-san," he said full of regret and sympathy, "I'm really sorry. There was nothing we could do…I apologize from the bottom of my heart…"

I only nodded.

"We…uh… just finished the-"

"Can I see her?"

He was quiet for a moment, but he allowed me to visit her.

The doctor and I took the elevator down to the morgue. The place had an awful stench. The very air poisoned me. How could they keep Kaiko in such a horrible place? She didn't belong here. She didn't belong here at all.

The doctor led me through the door. I found a body lying on the table in the center of the room. The body was covered up by a white sheet. I reached out my hand to the sheet. I pulled it back.

Her eyes were closed. Her skin was already losing its color. I laid my hand on her cheek. Her warm skin that I loved so much…was now ice. I slipped my hand under the sheet and placed it over her heart. I wished that I could feel her heartbeat again, that I could feel her chest against mine, where our heartbeats became one.

I held her hand. I found my mother's wedding ring…Kaiko's wedding ring. It wasn't shining anymore. Its luster had been lost. The amulet around my neck lost its sheen as well.

"We…er…" the doctor stammered, "we ran an autopsy not too long ago."

I turned to face him, though I still held Kaiko's hand. He jumped when I faced him. I think he was afraid that I might have attacked him for cutting into Kaiko. It was procedure, I knew that. It bothered me, but it had to be done.

He cleared his throat and unloosened the tie around his neck.

"Kaiko-san had died of a punctured lung," he said. "The car that hit her broke her ribs so that two of the bones pierced her. She died within minutes after the blow. Poor woman…she was, may I say, a very beautiful woman."

"She _is _a beautiful woman," I said without any tone in my voice. I thought…I believed that I could save her with just my love alone…I believed I could heal her…to make this all go away. But I couldn't. I should've known better…that kind of magic only happened in fairy tales. I had to face reality…true love wasn't going to give someone a happy ending.

The doctor looked at the clipboard he was holding. He sighed and shook his head.

"When we did the autopsy, we found something else."

"What?"

"…I'm not sure now is the best time, when I think about it…"

"Just tell me!" I snapped.

"Ah! Well…alright then." He didn't look up at me again. He focused on his clipboard. "When we did the autopsy, we found something. We ran x-rays and other tests, and we found out that your wife…well…"

What? What about Kaiko?

"She was pregnant..."

I squeezed Kaiko's hand. I clenched my fist and stared down at her face.

"She…she was…pregnant…?" I said as I stroked her face.

"I'm sorry…" The doctor sighed. "We found traces of sperm that recently connected with her ovum. Kaiko-san was a few days pregnant…"

I understood it now. That's why Kaiko wanted to go to Okinomiya in the first place. That's why she led me down those blocks. She wanted to go to the hospital to be tested. She wanted to see if she was going to have a child or not. No wonder why she was so excited. She couldn't wait until she heard the words…she couldn't wait until she could be called a mom…while I would be…a…a father.

I bit my bottom lip. I bit hard enough that I broke the skin. I tasted my blood as I continued to bite down on it. My forehead rested against Kaiko's and I began to sob again. I held her hand in both of mine.

"You…were going to be a mom…and I was going to be a…dad. We made this child together…we did it together! We were going to have a family of our very own! But…why…? Why did this happen? We were going to be parents!"

I wailed and held her body close to me. The doctor could only watch in sorrow.

"Why did you have to die…? Kaiko…you were gonna be a mom...! We were supposed to raise this child together…so why…? Why did I have to lose you both…?" I yelled. "Why…? Why…why…Kaiko…my Kaiko…my son…my daughter…why did I lose you both…?"

I stayed with Kaiko for as long as I could. When I was forced to leave, I kissed Kaiko one last time. I took her wedding ring off of her finger. It was the last piece of her. I wanted it. I wanted to keep it safe. I didn't want to part with it. I also held onto the amulet she gave me. I looked at the engraving on the back. It filled my eyes with tears again.

I sat in the lobby for a while after I left the morgue. I had put Kaiko's ring on my finger. I'd never take it off. If I did, she would leave me for good. I'd be empty again…I'd be just a shell…

Somebody walked up to me. He was old guy in a dark short-sleeved dress shirt with a red neck tie, and he was wearing yellow trousers. He took out something that looked like a wallet. He held it in front of me. It was a badge.

"Hey there," he said lowly with a weak smile. "I'm a detective from the Okinomiya Precinct. My name's Oishi Kuraudo. You're Keima Katsurou-san?"

I didn't respond. I just looked at him.

He handed me a handkerchief from his pocket. "Here. Wipe your face with this."

I hesitated to take it. When I did, I rubbed at my face to relieve myself of the sweat and blood. When I looked down at the handkerchief, I could see a vague imprint of my face.

"This is going to be tough, but I'm going to need your official statement about the incident." Oishi took out a notepad from his shirt pocket. "I would like it if you got this all out as soon as possible. I don't wanna bother you any further than I have to. You think you can be strong for me, Keima-san? Let's get this over with; you need to keep up your strength!"

What was the point in that? There was nothing for me to come home to anymore. There was nothing at all. This man was gentle towards me. Though I greatly disagreed with his concern over my condition, I liked the gesture and tried to speak. I couldn't form any words without tearing up. I constantly wiped at my eyes.

"Are you ready?" Oishi kept smiling at me. He was only trying to help me, but I didn't want to see anybody smiling right then. It made my stomach churn.

"I…er…" I dabbed my eyes.

"I heard from witnesses that there was some kind of van that…uh…yeah, it was a van wasn't it?"

"Ye…yes." I felt another wave of tears coming on. "It…was a white van…"

Oishi scribbled in his notepad. "Did you see a license plate number?"

I saw the numbers when it drove off, but I couldn't remember them. The numbers were all foggy. Did I see a 9? Or a 6? Dammit…why couldn't I remember?

"I…can't remember...I can't remember!"

"Easy, Keima-san! Don't push yourself!" Oishi spoke very calmly to me. "Don't worry! I'm sure somebody else got the number! I have a few other guys checking it now! I just wanted to see if you saw it!"

I dabbed at my face and tried to keep calm.

"Now, did you get a look at the driver?"

I forced myself back to the last second when the car was making that turn, when the driver side of the car was in my direction. The windows were dark. They may have been tinted. I couldn't see anybody operating the vehicle.

"…No…the windows were pitch black."

Oishi wrote down what I said. "Tinted windows you say? Hmm…"

I looked at him. "You have any idea what that could mean, Oishi-san?"

He ran a hand through his short gray hair with a frown on his face. "From my experience working in this town, as well as in Hinamizawa, I know of only one group of people that use tinted windows for their vehicles."

I listened closely.

"I'll definitely check it out to be sure, but I wouldn't be surprised if the Sonozaki Family did this."

The Sonozaki Family. They were the people who ruled over Hinamizawa, despite having Kimiyoshi as the village leader. He was just a figurehead, while the Sonozaki Clan ran everything behind the scenes. They were mobsters. They were the only yakuza family in Okinomiya and Hinamizawa. These areas were their empire.

I didn't get it though. When I lived in Hinamizawa when I was a kid, Mom and Dad were always friendly with them! They were friendly because of the relationship between the Kimiyoshi and Furude houses! What did I do to piss off the Family? I didn't do anything! I just came back to the village for a vacation! I wasn't trying to do anything else!

"Keima-san," Oishi said. He was tapping his pen against his notepad. "You remember the incident a couple years back? The incident when the cabinet minister's grandson was kidnapped?"

There was a kidnapping? Where was he going with this?

"You don't know?" Oishi looked confused.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, sir. I've been away from Hinamizawa for nineteen years…I don't have a full grasp on everything…"

Oishi laughed a little. "Nineteen years, huh? Hehehe! That's quite odd for a Hinamizawa native! I thought you weren't supposed to leave the village! Hehe!"

I glowered at him. I didn't appreciate the joke. Was this asshole trying to be funny?

"Well, I don't want to bore you with the long version, so I'll just shorten it!"

Oishi wiped that smile off of his face and took out a cigarette from his pocket. He was about to light it when he saw the "No Smoking" sign. He uttered a curse and pocketed his smokes.

"A few years ago, the government wanted to build a dam in Hinamizawa. It was going to submerge the whole village and-"

"I know that already," I spoke impatiently.

"Oh, really? Sorry about that! Hehe! Anyway, there was a group of protestors that constantly fought against the government tooth and nail. These people were called the Onigafuchi Guardians. This group was organized and operated by the Sonozaki Family.

"In order for them to have their voices heard, they kidnapped the minister's grandson. They showed up in black cars, with tinted windows, as witnesses say, and took the kid away."

I think I knew where this was going.

"That was the only time I can remember where a vehicle with tinted windows pulled something like what we have here!" Oishi looked at me seriously. "I think the Sonozaki Family murdered your wife!"

Why though? That's what I don't understand! I didn't do a damn thing! Kaiko didn't do anything to deserve this! Why would one of the Three Great Houses attack us like that?

Oishi folded his hands. I heard another grunt come from him. "It makes sense though. It's not because the windows and approach is the same, however. They're the only people in this whole general area that could pull off something so heinous and get away with it! I mean, it has to be them right? They have the lawyers and the resources to do whatever they please! They're the ones behind the whole mysterious chain of murders, aren't they?"

Huh? The Sonozaki Family were the culprits behind all of those murders? That didn't sound right.

"Oishi-san," I spoke up, "you honestly think that the yakuza is behind all of those murders?"

He gave a slight nod. "It all fits when you think about it. Each person that died was a supporter of the dam construction project, as well as relatives of those who supported the dam. The Sonozaki Family was behind the Onigafuchi Guardians and was responsible for the kidnapping of the minister's grandson! They have the motive behind every single one of those deaths! They killed those people to protect their village and to frighten anybody who may want to propose the dam again! I know they did it!

"But there's one thing that I'm struggling to figure out though."

"And what is that?"

"Why would they attack your wife?" Oishi looked at me oddly. Something in his eye twinkled. "You guys aren't dam supporters, are you?"

I shook my head. "No! I didn't hear anything about the dam until I came back to the village a few days ago!"

"Hmm…then why? Did you…do anything offend to offend the Sonozaki Family since you came here?"

"No! I never did anything to them!"

"Then what about the other two Houses? There is only one surviving Furude Family member, and she's just a little girl! You didn't hurt her did you?"

I was getting furious with the detective. I was raising my voice and clenching my fists.

"I didn't do anything to her! I don't even know her! Kaiko and I did nothing wrong!"

Oishi had one more thought. "What about…the Kimiyoshi Family? You offend them at all?"

"Of course not! I'm getting tired of saying this! I never-"

I stopped myself. My mind drifted back to when I was at the Saiguden with Takano-san. Kimiyoshi was there. He infuriated me and I attacked him. I grabbed him by the throat and I was choking him. I was about to kill him. He ran away…he ran away to tell the Sonozaki Family about me. Kimiyoshi told them about my return…about my father…and how I nearly killed him.

The Three Great Houses were all connected. If you attacked one, you attacked the others. Now that I tried to kill Kimiyoshi, he decided to retaliate. He killed Kaiko to strike fear into me. I was next! They were going to come after me! They were going to kill me just like how they killed Kaiko!

Oishi noticed my ashen expression. "Keima-san?"

"N-No…I didn't do anything to that family either."

I could have told the truth and asked Oishi and the police for help, but then I would have to admit that I tried to kill Kimiyoshi. I'd be thrown in prison. I'd lay in my cell, just waiting for a Sonozaki thug to come and kill me! I couldn't die…not by them! Not by anyone!

"You sure, Keima-san?"

Oishi was pushing me. He was gentle about it, but his eyes spoke to me differently. He knew I was lying. He was waiting for me to come out with it, but I couldn't say antyhing.

"Yeah…I'm sure…"

"Okay then." Oishi handed me a card. "My number's on that. If you remember anything else about what happened, or something you want to get off your chest, give me a call?"

"I will. Thank you, Oishi-san." I bowed my head and accepted the card.

"Stay safe, will ya? Hehe!" He smiled. "A lot of weird stuff's been going on around here! Everyone should watch their back nowadays!"

Oishi waved and walked off. I was left in the lobby. I glanced at the card. I tore it up and threw it in the waste basket.

It was nightfall. Rain was falling. The cicadas were in mourning. They were singing a dirge. I heard my mother and father singing. Their voices were so sad. They sounded like they were crying. They were sobbing, wailing, and crying out in pain.

I sat in the den of the rented house back in Hinamizawa. I played with Kaiko's wedding ring. I stroked it along the sides. I was holding onto my father's saw as I played with the ring. The blade's edge captivated me. Tears continued to stream down my cheeks. I didn't feel anything anymore. I tried not to think about Kaiko lying there…cold and motionless on that slab…but I was. I was thinking all about her.

I was alone. I was the last person in this world. I had no one. I had no one to hold, kiss, embrace, share, and love anymore. My wife was murdered…along with my child. I still didn't believe that Kaiko was pregnant. Our love was so strong that we connected and we were to have a child. Whether I was going to have a son or daughter, I never knew. I was never going to get that chance.

The tears kept flowing. There was no end. I thought I had cried all of my tears when I held her body in the street and when I held her in the morgue. I missed her. I expected her to open her eyes and tell me "Good morning." I expected her to tell me that everything was alright and that she would get better. She never did wake up. She was still asleep.

I was sweating. I wiped my forehead. When I looked at my hand, I didn't see water, but blood. I was sweating blood from my pores. The stress was getting to me. I was mourning, I was afraid, and I tired. The stress was breaking me down. It was destroying me.

I could feel it inside of me. It was in the pit of my stomach. The mist found its way out of me. It exited my body as I exhaled. The fog formed that wispy figure that I knew so well. I didn't look up at it. I didn't budge an inch.

The shadow knelt down to me. It looked at me with those piercing orbs.

_"I told you she would only hurt you,"_ it said. _"I told you that she would destroy you."_

I hung my head.

_"Oyashiro-sama did not forget you. He has succeeded in claiming those closest to you. All that remains is you."_

"Did he…" I tried to say, "did he have this planned before I even set foot in the village?"

_"He did."_

"Why didn't you help me…? Why didn't you save us…?"

It touched my knee. _"I can only save the one who has accepted me. I cannot save anyone else."_

I squeezed the handle of the saw. "You once told me that if I accepted you…that Mom and Kaiko would be spared…you said that you'd stop all of this from happening!"

It was silent.

"You told me! You promised me!"

_"I told you I was merely preparing you for what would come. It was to soften the blows that would fall upon you."_

I looked at Kaiko's ring. "Why did she die? She was innocent…"

_"See how Oyashiro-sama cares not for life? He takes it away from those that oppose him one way or another. Sometimes he manipulates people's hearts; he forces them to kill for him."_

"He can…he really can have people kill one another?"

_"Very much so. That is how your mother and Kaiko were killed."_

Oyashiro-sama controlled the demon in Aiyoku's heart so he could strike at Mom. He took advantage of Ai's lust for me and made her kill Mom. He also took control of the demon in Kimiyoshi as well as the Sonozaki Family. He made them attack Kaiko. Now he would use someone to kill me. That someone would probably be from either of those families.

"I always thought that Oyashiro-sama killed people himself," I said with a dark laugh. "After what happened with Ai…the chain of bizarre deaths…and now Kaiko…I now understand where he gets his power from. He gets it from people."

_"He has infected this village with a plague. With that plague, he controls everyone and anything that was born here, or that has set foot in Hinamizawa. Any who dare to breathe this poisonous air is infected. Just like he controls them…so can we."_

"The power of a Keima." I looked at my saw. "The power of a god."

_"We are like gods! We are unstoppable! We are invincible for as long as you still accept me."_

"I accept you…you're part of me." I smiled at the shadow. "You've been with me since the beginning. You've been with my family for all of these generations. Please…tell me what I have to do to escape this fate! I have to live! I have to live for Kaiko! Please, help me!"

I felt it smile at me too. It stood up and opened its arms. _"Come to me. Come to me and I will make you more powerful than any Sonozaki, any Kimiyoshi, any Furude…and every other Keima that came before you!"_

"You'll…really make me powerful? Powerful enough to live on?"

_"I will! I will make you rival Oyashiro-sama!"_

I picked myself and entered the shadow's arms.

It embraced me gently. Its mouth was near my ear.

"Thank you…Shadow…"

_"It'll be over soon, Katsurou…"_

I closed my eyes and relaxed.

_"Now," _it said with a happy tone in its voice, _**"time to die…!"**_

Before I could react, it sunk its fangs into skull. I cried out and tried to shove it off, but its teeth were deeply imbedded in my brain. I punched at it, kicked at it, but it wouldn't let go! I felt its tongue wrapping around my brain. I was dizzy. My eyes soon closed and all I could see was black.

When I came to, I was on a large chunk of earth. Emerald flames danced around the edges of the earth. The flames resembled women, dancing with flowing ribbons and wild hair. They surrounded this plane that I was on. I heard them laughing at me. I heard them calling out for blood.

There was a cold wind blowing around me. The wind did not extinguish the flames…it spread them all over this void I was trapped in! I couldn't escape! The wind made the flames stronger! It made them grow higher and higher!

Small embers broke out from the wall of jade fire. They formed other creatures, men and women alike. They encircled me and cackled. They pointed to me and danced all round me. I was still holding my father's saw. I swung at them. I wanted them to shut up! I wanted them to leave me alone.

They disappeared when I heard heavy breathing coming from behind me. I spun around to see my shadow. It was holding a black and misty object in its hand. It looked kind of like a bokuto or a shirayasa. Its eyes caught mine. The shadow began to pace around, with the flames waltzing around its body. The green and the black fused together to create this monster. The green flames were now a part of this shadow.

_"I promised that I would make you stronger, Katsurou!" _it said with a sneer. I could make out the white fangs. The shadow was salivating as it watched me. _"I must do one more thing to ensure that!"_

"You…you…!" I lifted up my saw. I hollered at the shadow. "You lied to me! Dammit…I trusted you! You said you would save me! What the hell are you?"

_"You still have not seen the truth about me yet? I am the very thing that you have feared for all of these years! I am the sum of all of your anguish, fear, fury, and sorrow! I knew you would make the perfect host for me! Your life was so troubled even as a child!_

_ "The fear that you had when your father died, after you left Hinamizawa, the pain you felt, the loss and the sorrow…it all molded together to create me!"_

"What? You're a shadow! You've been with my family ever since Keima Katsuhiro! What do you mean my pain created you?" My voice rose with each word.

_"Exactly that! I was made through everything you felt when you came to Tokyo! Haven't you discovered the truth yet? I am no shadow! I never was with the Keima Family! I __**am**__ your demon! Hahahaha! I am your curse!"_

The shadow…was my demon…my curse? How was that possible? That wasn't true! It couldn't be!

_"You look confused…hahahahahaha." _It twirled the weapon around in its hands. _"When I first came to you, you were but just a young child. Your mind and heart were too weak to detect my presence! You were a poor boy who suffered so much after the loss of his father! Even though your pain was great, I couldn't yet reveal myself to you! I need to grant you more pain! If I was going to grow stronger and dominate you, I needed to hurt you more!_

_ "Every now and then, I assaulted you with awful nightmares. I made you doubt, fear, and worry because of those nightmares! It lasted until you grew up! It was then that I decided to show myself! During adulthood, humans become so fragile, especially after a difficult childhood! Temptations are stronger, impulses rule the senses, and the mind is easily tricked through empty promises! I took advantage of all of your pain and consumed it! It empowered me!_

_ "However, if I was to truly enhance my power and hold over you, I needed to become one with you. I needed to convince you that you needed a creature like me! I needed you to believe that I was no demon…that I was your savior!"_

"But...!" I swung my saw to the side. "T-That demon that I killed! That was my demon! I killed it and I was free of those nightmares!"

_"That wasn't __**your**__ demon though. I simply summoned that monster to deceive you, to make you believe that you overcame Oyashiro-sama's curse! Hahaha…!"_

No…no way…

_"You did meet that demon again, however. That demon belonged to Aiyoku! I simply borrowed it from her and used it to fool you! I then placed it back inside of her and had it torment you through her! I controlled that demon every time you came into contact with her. I made it grow more powerful whenever she touched you and spoke to you! I made that demon, her lust for you, grow dramatically when you shared that selfish night with her!_

_ "You felt so guilty after that night! The pain you felt was so delicious! It was to die for! And then, when your mother died, and when I made you kill Aiyoku, the pain was more enjoyable! It granted me more influence over you! It allowed me to cloud your mind and feed on your emotions even more!_

_ "My best achievement, by far, is Kaiko's death!"_

I gritted my teeth.

_"Your one true love, the only person you felt safe and secure towards had died! I clouded your mind to make you believe that all would be well, though I knew that her death was near! It made the impact all the better! Because of her demise, it allowed me to arrive at my peak!_

_ "Now I just have one more objective left to fulfill!" _It pointed the weapon at me. _"That body!"_

I flinched.

The demon returned the weapon to its side and straightened its posture.

_"I will become what I used to be: god-like! All I need is that body! That soul of yours is my last obstacle! Once I cut it down, I can at last become whole!"_

I took up my own stance. I glared at the demon. "I won't let that happen!"

_"Hmm? What are you up to?"_

"I won't let you take me! I won't fall to a demon!"

_"Idiot!"_ It howled. _"__**Nobody**__ can overcome a demon! It's impossible…even for a Keima!"_

"Shut up! I've suffered so much because of you…! Mom, Dad, and Kaiko are dead…all because of the stupid things I've done…and because I made the mistake of listening to you! I won't let my sins or this monster break me any further!" I raised my saw. "I'll kill you!"

_"A human can never slay a demon! Without your precious Onigari-no-Ryou, you cannot defeat me! Fool! You are mine!"_

It walked towards me. It hunched its back and watched me closely. I charged for it. I swung my saw down upon the demon.

It blocked with the weapon in its hands. Sparks flew from our weapons. That thing was made of steel! I swung at him again. It deflected my strike and pulled the weapon back to its side. The demon's hands grasped the hilt and drew it. A silver blade sprang from the dark sheath and closed in on my neck. It was a shirayasa!

I blocked with my saw, but the force behind the attack pushed me back several feet away from the demon. It sheathed the sword and began its approach again. I ran at it again and swung vertically, diagonally, and horizontally. It bob, weaved, and caught my blade with its sheath. The demon pushed me aside and drew the sword out for another swing. I ducked and threw my fist at its face. It caught my punch with its hand. It bent my arm and nearly broke it with the force it applied to me! The demon thrust the scabbard into my stomach and threw me over its shoulder.

The green flames that swirled around him scorched my flesh. I had an awful burn around my hand. I tried to nurse it, but the demon began its second assault. It lifted its leg up high into the air to perform an axe kick. I rolled out of the way and struck at its ankles. It winced in pain from my slash. It irritated the demon more than it hurt it though.

I scrambled back to my feet and took my stance. The demon stood there watching me. This wasn't good at all! I slashed at its ankles with all of my might, but it barely did anything to the demon at all! How the hell was going to defeat it? I was never going to win if I kept this up!

The demon held its sword at its side and drew it out at least four times before putting it back into its sheath. It didn't charge at me though it drew out its sword. There was this dull hum that came from beside me. I saw an image of the demon swinging the sword at me! I jumped back, but the blade cut my left shoulder a little. If I had stayed there, my whole arm would've been cut off! Three other dull hums emerged from where I stood after each dodge. It anticipated where I would move next and then strike at me as fast as it could. It took all that I had to avoid those attacks. I couldn't keep this up for much longer!

After the last attack, it ran over to me. The demon sliced through the air at my leg, but I squatted down and deflected it with the saw. The sword remained out of its sheath. The demon was wielding the sword with only one hand. Each strike was putting a strain on my arms. They were becoming fatigued and I could barely hold up the saw anymore.

The demon swung the sword one more time. The attack shattered the blade of my saw. The monster pushed its palm into my chest. I flew through the air and my back connected with the scalding earth. The demon dashed over to me and pointed the tip of the sword at my neck. The tip scratched against my flesh.

_"You are beaten!"_ it spat at me. _"It is fruitless to rebel against me! It is as I told you: no human can overcome a demon! Beings like you are so easily manipulated, so easily tempted! You cannot even put up a decent bout for me!"_

I tried to crawl away, but the demon stomped down on my stomach. I coughed and covered my stomach. I rolled over on my side.

_"You were never as strong as you believed yourself to be. Who was it that turned those villagers to your side? Me! Who was it that truly killed Aikoyu? Me! Who is it that holds your fate in the balance? Me! You are but a weak fool, tied to his past and to his emotions!"_

I cursed as I coughed up some blood.

_"It does not have to end this way, Katsurou! You do not have to die! Let me possess you! Submit to me you will live! Continue on like this and you will fail! There is no other way! Do not let yourself be destroyed like this!"_

I struggled to stand. I held my stomach and turned to face the demon. The sword was at its side. Those piercing eyes made me pulse tremble. I was staring at a monster. I was staring at myself. That thing was the embodiment of everything I had to endure. I wasn't going to let this overcome me! I wasn't going to be killed by this monster!

_"Let me take you you! I will spare you if you only surrender!"_

"I'm…not…finished yet!" I yelled.

_"You need me if you ever want to live through this, Katsurou! If you continue to fight, I'll just kill that soul of yours and inhabit your body! It makes no difference to me!"_

I raised my fists. "No…"

_"You refuse the will of a demon? As you wish! DIE!"_ It swung the sword down upon me.

I caught the blade in between my hands. The demon was pushing down with all of its power, as I fought to stay on my feet. The force behind the demon was strong, but I needed to fight back! I had to fight back!

_"What is this?"_

"I don't need you!" I shouted, with tears in my eyes and blood dripping from my palms. "I won't die by your hand! I've lost so much because of my selfishness, my stupidity, and my fears! I'm not afraid anymore! I'm not afraid of you!"

I pushed back. I made the demon step back.

_"No!"_

"You've broken me down so many times…but now…I'll break you!"

I pushed the sword back. The hilt connected with the demon's throat. It coughed and held its throat. I wrestled the sword free from his grasp. I spun it around in my hands until I held it inverted. With one more cry I drove the blade into the demon's chest.

It stumbled back and fell to its knees. It tried to yank the sword from its body. I stood above my enemy. It looked fearful! A demon…was afraid of me! It had the right to be afraid! I was a Keima!

_"You…have no idea…what you are doing…!"_

"I do!" I grabbed it by the throat. "I'm gonna take your power…and all of the knowledge you have…so you can never hurt anyone again!"

_"You will…you will still die if you do this!"_

"I don't care anymore…"

_"Stop!"_

"After this, I just have two more things I need to do. I have to warn people about creatures like you…and finally…"

_"You would not!"_

"…Watch me…!"

I yanked the sword out from its chest and swung it at the monster's neck. The demon's head flew from its pedestal, with black blood spraying all over the earth. The flames on the demon's body died down. It collapsed to the earth, with more blood pouring from its wound. The flames around us vanished. The earth we stood on was slowly breaking apart. The world around me was falling.

I looked at the sword I was holding. The hilt sunk into my palm, followed by the blade. I looked at my hand for a little while longer. A small black mist emanated from my palm. All of the demon's power was now mine…it was really mine. It no longer had control over me. I killed it…I took its power.

Part C

I found myself back in my den. It was just as I had left it. My body ached. It really had happened. I fought my demon and overcame it. Was I the first person to ever defeat a demon, a true demon? I was proud of myself, but I was also empty.

I absorbed the power of my demon, but I was so tired. I was tired of fighting. I was tired of struggling to survive when I was really dead. I was only kidding myself. I wanted to live for Kaiko, I told myself that I had to…but why? Why should I?

Kaiko was everything. If I didn't have her…I didn't have anything. I didn't want to be a part of a world without my family…or her.

I walked into the bedroom. I picked up Kaiko's suitcase and dug around in it. I found one of her old tape recorders she used to document her cases and personal thoughts. I needed to borrow this for a little while. I had to tell someone about what I had been through. I had to warn someone.

I clicked the record button. I was quiet for a minute, but I mustered up my courage to speak.

"My name is Keima Katsurou. I don't have much time. I will die shortly, either by the Sonozaki Family, or Oyashiro-sama's curse, or…it doesn't matter. My mother, my father, and my wife…and my child…were all claimed by the curse. Oyashiro-sama is real…he's killing all of the people that offend and oppose him. He's merciless. He'll send demons to plague you. I know that for a fact.

"He's working through the demons that dwell in Hinamizawa. These demons live within the hearts of every person that is born in the village and, possibly, those they come in contact with that are not from the village. I once had a demon…but I overcame it. By overcoming it, I became free of its influence and inherited all of its abilities, while at the same time killing it. Even so…I don't feel any better. It wasn't a waste though. At least I can pass on this knowledge, all of the knowledge I gained about demons on to you. I'm making this to show you…to tell you how anybody can gain a demon's power…to kill a demon. I'll explain this all in detail to you, in hopes that you won't have to go through a similar sorrow like me. Listen closely…and I will tell you what you need to know to defend yourself. I will help you become stronger. I will save you…"

Hours passed by. I stopped recording. I placed the tape recorder in my pocket and picked something out of Kaiko's dresser drawer. I examined it and nodded. This was all I needed. This was my freedom.

A car pulled up next to the house. I heard the sand and the dirt grip the tires before it came to a halt. I shut off the lights and peered out of the window. I saw a group of men exiting the vehicle. It was a white van. It was the very same van that killed Kaiko.

The men that exited the car were dressed just like the villagers I saw the day before. It was the Sonozaki Family yakuza, I knew it. They were coming to kill me just like how they killed Kaiko. It was odd though, I saw them speaking through microphones that they wore on their heads. What would yakuza want with gadgets like that? It looked military grade to me…

A part of me wanted to stay and fight them, to avenge Kaiko, but I would only be delaying the inevitable. It wouldn't be worth it. My life wasn't theirs to take. Although…what were a few to me…? Surely I could take a few with me!

I opened up the window to the bedroom. I looked down to see if anybody was there. Seeing no one, I took my opportunity to leave. I jumped from the window and plummeted to the ground. I landed right on my feet. The fall should have hurt me, it should have broken my legs, but it didn't. I was fine.

"Huh? Hey!" One of the men saw me when passed the van. "There he is! He's over there! Take him down!"

I stood still. I was a few feet from the van. My body turned to face the men that came for me. One ran over to me. He had a knife in his hands.

Time slowed down. I moved normally, but my attacker was frozen in place. My body acted on its own. My instincts took control and fought for me.

I grabbed the attacker by the throat and slammed his skull into the van. Blood splattered across the van and on the ground. I punched at the man's face. I kept punching him. Each hit kept getting stronger. When I finally stopped, his face was bloody pulp. I had flattened his face with no effort at all.

Time returned to normal. Another one charged me. I lifted him up into the air and threw him down to the ground. I stomped on his face repeatedly. With my last stop, his head popped. The blood and brain splattered onto my clothes and the bone fragments lodged themselves into my pants.

The last man pulled something out of his pocket. It was a gun. He aimed it at my head and pulled the trigger. There was no muzzle flash, but I could see the bullet left the chamber. Time slowed once more. How was I doing this? Was I reacting so quickly that time around me come to a halt? Or was it the power I just acquired? Could I alter time?

I straightened my hand. It connected my fingers together and brought my arm back. I ran over to the gunman and thrust my hand forward. When time's flow returned once more, I saw that my hand was impaled in his chest. My nails scratched at his ribs. I drew my hand back. The assailant plopped to the ground. The blood dripped off of my hand. I looked at it. This was what I could do? This was a demon's power?

I looked at the man's gun. It looked like a regular pistol, but there was a longer barrel attached to the regular one. Was that a silencer? Where did the Sonozaki mob get military headsets and sound suppressed guns from?

"Here's over there! He's over there!" More men came running after me.

I turned around and fled. I kept on running. I didn't stop for anything. I had to get away. I didn't want my luck to run out and risk being caught by them during a fight.

I kept running until I came to the woods. The only sounds I heard from the forest were the sounds of my feet breaking the branches and rustling the leaves on the ground. I was in solitude. No one was around me. No one could deny me this satisfaction.

My run slowed to a walk. I walked until I came to my destination. The water of Onigafuchi Swamp was dark, despite the moonlight, and that tree in the center of the swamp looked darker than it did when I was last here with Kaiko. The water was still. I saw a leaf fall onto the surface, but I didn't see any ripples. The water was undisturbed.

Now was the time. If I delayed any more, I would be discovered again. I took out the tape recorder from my pocket. I gave it one last look and threw it to the ground. I pulled out something else from my pocket. I was holding Kaiko's revolver.

This was all that was left for me. I didn't want to fight anymore. I was exhausted from everything. I wanted to sleep. I wanted to be with Kaiko again. I wanted to be with my family. I wanted to be surrounded by love again. This would grant me rest.

If Oyashiro-sama wanted me so bad, he could have me. If the demons in this swamp wanted my corpse to gnaw on, they could have me. He had already taken everything from me. I had nothing to lose. All I could do was gain from this last act.

I looked at Kaiko's ring that was on my finger. I held the amulet around my neck tightly. I put the barrel against my temple. It was cold…very cold.

"Mom…"

_"So when are you two gonna get married? I'm waiting for my grandkids!"_

I pulled the hammer back.

"Dad…"

_"Whenever you hear cicadas cry, they'll make you feel all better!"_

I curled my finger around the trigger.

"…Kaiko…"

_"Ahaha! I love you Katsu! I really mean it…I love you…I wanna be with you…"_

My finger twitched.

"I love you all…so much…"

The cicadas were singing to me. I could hear Mom, Dad, and Kaiko talking to me. I could hear their voices again. I saw them smiling at me. Their hands were outstretched to me.

"Guys…I'm coming…."

I pulled the trigger.

Okinomiya Precinct

Detective Oishi Kuraudo (Case File XXXX)

On the day of June XX, 1982, a woman visiting Okinomiya, Shishibone City, with her husband was struck dead. She was killed by a hit-and-run driver operating a white van. The woman died within minutes. Several witnesses identified the van and gave a license plate number. The woman was Keima Kaiko, a visiting policewoman from Tokyo. Her body is in the process of being sent back to Tokyo to her surviving family. A funeral will be held for her this coming weekend there.

The white van in question is believed to be a vehicle in the possession of the Sonozaki Family. No other evidence has come forth to confirm this, but it is strongly assumed that this "accident" was anything but. This is believed to be a murder, in my professional opinion. It ties in with the evidence I have gathered that places the Sonozaki Family as responsible for the bizarre chain of deaths that has been occurring in Hinamizawa for these few years.

On the night of the very same day, a person was reported missing. The missing person was identified to be the husband of Keima Kaiko. The husband's name is Keima Katsurou. According to the one who reported Keima missing, a villager claiming to be a friend of Keima's late father, the head of the Kimiyoshi Family was threatening to kill him. Kimiyoshi Kiichiro, the head of the Family, was said to have built of a small militia to drive Keima out of the village, and perhaps to possibly kill him. The villager believes that foul play is at hand. He believes that Kimiyoshi, who is connected to the Sonozaki Family as a member of the Three Great Houses, asked the Sonozaki Family to dispose of Keima.

I also saw Keima the day he disappeared, but I was only questioning him about his wife's death. Other than that, I do not know anything about Keima. The villager, and a group of his friends, defended Keima from Kimiyoshi and stood by him. They were going to his house to talk to him, but they noticed that they lights were off and that the window was open on the top floor of the house Keima had been staying in. They searched the house, but couldn't find anything. They didn't find a soul. It wasn't until their search led them to Onigafuchi Swamp.

There, they found a tape recorder. This item is now in police custody as evidence. The only other item found next to the rape recorder was an amulet. It appeared to be a gift to Keima from his wife, Kaiko. The inscription on the back reads, "For Keima Katsurou, my life, my soul, my love, my past, my present, and my future." Nothing else has been found.

The area of Onigafuchi Swamp was searched for any other signs of Keima, but nothing else has been found thus far. Whether or not Keima was murdered, kidnapped, etc. is still unknown. For all we know at this time, Keima's just another victim of Oyashiro-sama, as he was just demoned away. The investigation regarding Keima's disappearance will continue.

(It is STRONGLY recommended after reading, you listen to Giorgio Moroder's "Gina and Elvira's Theme" via youtube to serve as the ending themes to this arc. I imagine it to be Kaiko's theme, while serving as Katsu's in the background of the song. Very good song to a very good movie. All Cast Review will be up soon ^^)


	10. All Cast Review SPOILERS! Plus More!

All Cast Review

Satoko: Well…I gotta say…this one…by far…SUCKS! It was so depressing!

Rena: It really was! That ending was so sad!

Satoko: I mean, I thought everything was going to end alright since Katsu and Kaiko got married, but no! Takano had to show up and ruin everything! And how could the Sonozaki Family do that to Katsu? That's awful!

Mion: I don't think the Sonozaki had anything to do with this!

Satoko: Oishi had a point though! Kimiyoshi is part of the Three Great Houses! He got scared of Katsu and tried to kill him! That didn't work, so he asked the Sonozaki Family to do it for him! They killed Kaiko and then they went after Katsu!

Mion: Yeah, it was really sad, but I'm telling you! My family had nothing to do with this!

Rena: Are you sure, Mii-chan? The gear and the silenced handgun are pretty rare for anybody to find. Members of your family could have bought those somewhere!

Mion: [Frustrated] That's exactly my point! The gear is totally unlike anything Sonozaki people use! Also, we don't have any white vans! Wait, doesn't a white van sound familiar to you at all?

Rena: [Thinks] You know, now that you mention it, it does sound rather suspicious!

Satoko: Mion-san, you mean to tell me that someone else was in on this?

Mion: I'm saying that someone else, as well as a certain group of individuals are under suspicion right now! Notice how she's not even in here right now!

Satoko: Who?

Mion: Takano!

Rena: [Shocked] You think she was behind this?

Mion: Could be! It makes sense with the white van!

Rika: …Interesting indeed.

Hanyuu: Auuu~…

Mion: Well, now that we got our suspicion on the white van out of the way, anybody wanna discuss anything in particular?

Satoko: I do! So…about Katsu's shadow. That was really a demon? It had been with him ever since he was a little kid?

Shion: Looks that way!

Rena: The poor man…and he fought so hard against fate so that he could live! I feel sorry for him.

Mion: I feel sad that he screwed up so many times to see that what he did was wrong. Unfortunately though, he's not gonna be able fix them.

Shion: I personally admire Katsu. I feel bad for him, but I admire his strength. He was able to overcome his demon and take its power for himself! I wish I had his kind of determination and will power…

Satoko: You're strong, Nee-nee! You'll be able to overcome the demon within you sooner or later! You have to!

Rika: …It's important.

Shion: [Smiles weakly] I'll do my best!

Rena: I'd like to bring up something too. This goes back to the thing with the white van. Do any of you notice in Oishi-san's report that the villagers, who liked Katsu and went to his house the night he disappeared, didn't find the attackers that he killed?

Mion: You're right! I forgot about that!

Satoko: What do you think happened to them?

Shion: Maybe somebody hid them! You know, so nobody would ever find out about what really happened?

Rena: It makes sense! It also makes Takano-san and those people in the white van shadier! I bet Takano-san's up to something!

Mion: She can't be up to too much, because in the present day she's gone. What power could she have?

Rika: …Maybe we're not seeing something here. Takano is a suspect, but I feel like we're missing something very important.

Hanyuu: What could that be though, Rika?

Rika: [Serious] I don't know…but I'm sure we'll find out soon enough.

Shion: I have one more topic to discuss! It's about the tape recorder. What else do you think Katsu said on it?

Mion: It has to be something really interesting to leave it so vague! I bet we'll hear about that soon too!

Rena: I really want to learn more about the demons and about the supernatural forces of Hinamizawa! I want to know all about demons!

Shion: I'm really interested in learning more about the Keima Family! Especially that juicy little detail about Ouka and Katsuhiro!

Satoko: That should be good!

[Telephone rings]

Mion: [Picks it up] Hello?

_Keiichi: Hey, Mion!_

Mion: Kei-chan! Back on the horse, I see! You're working on the next arc already?

_Keiichi: Yeah! It's looking good so far! It's gonna be our first answer arc! We're kick things off the old fashioned way!_

Mion: Good! I've been looking forward to getting back to work!

Satoko: Keiichi-san! You're going to be the main character next time, right? I'm so excited!

_Keiichi: Huh? Me? Well…not exactly…_

Mion: Then why call from the studio? Main character's are only supposed to be in there getting first looks at the story!

_Keiichi: Well, the door was open and I walked in and started snooping around! Hehehe!_

Mion: Kei-chan, that's not right!

Rena: Yeah! I'm supposed to get first looks!

Satoko: Wait a second…

Shion: Rena…what did you mean by that?

Mion: You're going to be the next main character?

Rena: Ahaha! Yes, I am! It must have slipped my mind! Sorry about that!

Mion: Oh boy…and this is the answer to Kanashii-hen? I can only imagine what's going to happen if Rena' gonna be the main character…

Satoko: I look forward to it! It should explain a lot about her feelings and thoughts about the situations!

Shion: Maybe we can finally learn more about that fight Sis and Satoko had prior to previous arcs! I'm interested in that as well!

_Keiichi: It should be a lot of fun!_

Mion: [Laughs] I guess so! Do a good job, Rena! We'll work hard too!

Satoko: I'm ready and waiting!

Shion: This is gonna be great!

Rika: Hanyuu…let's prepare for this. I have a feeling our time is coming!

Hanyuu: Right! I'm ready!

Rika: …It'll all begin soon…

Rena: Thank you all for reading Noroi-hen! We all hope you enjoyed this last question arc! We'll all return in Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kan Kai: Katakiuchi-hen (The Retaliation Chapter)! We hope to see you again real soon!

(Thank you for reading Noroi-hen! I really had a lot of fun with this one and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it! Next up is Kan Kai! Jeez, we're moving pretty fast! Doesn't seem like to long ago when I first uploaded Kanashii-hen. Thanks for the ideas and the comments! I appreciate everything you guys have to contribute! I owe it all to you! And as always, you keep me going and pushing out stories! I'm happy you guys like these ^^

ALSO! I am pleased to say that the Kanashii-hen VN is at 50%! We're halfway there! Even better! I'm hoping to finish it and released it to you guys on the third Sunday in June, in honor of Watanagashi! That's June 19th btw. I really hope you guys love it! And thanks for commenting on the video clips on my youtube channel! Let me know if you wanna see more demos! Thanks again, and Happy Easter and Happy Time Off From School to everybody! I love vacations! ^_^

~WOLFEDEN


End file.
